In Love With The Enemy
by Paramore4eva0602
Summary: -"It's not easy being a vampire. I barely know who I am." I told him. "Don't try to guilt trip me into letting you live," He said. "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do." I said, "Wait, before you do it I just wanted to say...I love you"
1. Getting settled

**So, I reread Twilight and was like…holy crap! I got a great SWAC story idea! Soooo, tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC…my life sucks.**

**Hope you like it!**

I was watching my favorite show ever. _So Random!_ It was the funniest, most random show on earth! My favorite sketch is the Dolphin Boy sketch! I think it's hilarious when Grady Mitchell accidentally squirts water all over Tawni Hart! Nico Harris is so funny and such a great actor! Zora Lancaster is also on the show, but she was absent in this sketch.

Get this: my best friend- Lucy- and I have are Youtube sensations. We do the most random things and we have a million hits every time we put videos up. Almost every single one of them says this, though- _You guys are hilarious! _Or_ Sonny is hawt!_ Those always worry me.

Well, the producer of _So Random! _, Marshall Pike, saw our videos. He wants me to be on the show! I was watching reruns of it when I got his call. I was so excited, and worried.

Yes, I worry a lot. You see, when people say I'm hot, I get nervous. I'm hot for one reason- to attract prey.

I, Allison Sonny Monroe, was a vampire.

No one knows but me. No one. Not even my mom.

I know what you're thinking- doesn't that mean my mom has to be a vampire or something?

No. Connie's not my real mom. She told me when I was ten years old that she found me on somewhere in a park in Wisconsin. I was freezing, and no one was there with me. So, she took me home and raised me as her own.

I know what she's thinking sometimes- no, I can't read her mind. But I can guess. I know she thinks I'm a little strange. Don't get me wrong- I love Connie- but sometimes it gets on my nerves when she looks at me funny. Most of the time I keep to myself. I don't eat with her, but I talk and bond with her. She was always worried that I wasn't eating at all, afraid I was anorexic or something. I told her I do eat, but I feel as though I'm against eating with others. It wasn't like she knew me like the back of her hand, so she granted my wishes and let me 'eat' alone.

I go out about once every week at night to go hunting. I hunt animals instead of people. I don't know why I go against my own nature, but I couldn't stand it when I saw the look of pure horror on my victim's face when I ended their life. It made me feel sick and twisted. A monster.

Which was exactly what I was.

I was packing my bags and watching the show I would be on in less than a week at the same time. I told Connie about me moving to Hollywood, and she agreed. I bought a house already in Hollywood online and was taking everything with me. Connie wasn't coming with.

So, basically, I was 'moving out'.

I'm seventeen now, and I'm turning eighteen soon. I remember doing some research on myself when I found out I was a vampire- I attacked a stranger who was walking alone through a park at night out of bloodlust. I read that once I turned eighteen, I never age again. My features stay the same, I don't grow old. I stay alive forever. What was my purpose, then? I always thought I was a monster, only living- if that's how you'd put it- so people could wonder about me. Or get eaten by me. Either way, I was just a figure of imagination or a predator.

Most don't believe anymore, I'm something of a fairytale. Always the bad girl, too. I hated it. The only people who find out about me die. I hope it makes sense to you that I don't kill people. I wouldn't want to get killed out of the blue all the time. So, I hunt animals.

I don't want to kill them either, but what else can I do? I can't starve myself. It won't work. There aren't many ways I can die. The only way I can is pretty gruesome, too. When I hunt, I range out as far as possible so all the animals that disappear aren't noticed. I just kill a few and then move on to a different city. One time I ran up all the way to Minnesota.

Hunting animals doesn't completely quench the thirst. I can feel pretty sloshy after I feed on them, but the animals I hunt aren't nearly as good as human blood. I hunt fox, bears, bobcats, coyotes…then there's the little ones I use as a side dish like badgers, beavers and raccoons…those aren't the best, though.

I had finished packing all my things in five suitcases. I was going to miss Connie, she had grown on me a little, but I knew I wouldn't break down crying when I left.

Even if I could cry, I wouldn't.

I headed downstairs after turning off my television and met Connie at the doorstep. She smiled sadly at me and wrapped me in a hug. She shivered at my cold touch, but didn't say anything. That's what I liked about her; she didn't ask very many questions.

"Sonny. From when I found you in that park, I always knew that you'd grow up to be the wonderful young lady you are."

"Thanks, mom." I wasn't allowed to call her Connie to her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. Let me help you." She grabbed two of my bags and I had the other three, and we walked together to my shiny, dark purple convertible. The top was currently up because I was driving the whole way. It was going to take about twenty nine hours, if I was human. Since I'm not, it'll probably take about fifteen hours, and I wouldn't have to stop at a hotel because I wouldn't get tired. It was going to be much easier than Connie was thinking.

"Do you have your passport, license, and credit card? Phone, charger, iPod…" She asked.

"I have everything, Mom." I smiled at her.

"Okay," She sighed. "So you're leaving on August 17th, at seven in the morning. Jeez. I can't believe your leaving!"

"Me either!" I hugged her again and got in.

I opened the passenger window when she knocked on it.

"I love you," She murmured.

"I love you, too, Mom. I'll call you when I stop and when I get there and all the time. Okay?"

"Perfect. Goodbye, Allison." She started to cry.

I pretended to make my bottom lip quiver like I was going to cry. I wanted to, so that she wouldn't think I was jubilant to be gone. I wrinkled my forehead to add more effect.

"Goodbye, Mom." I took a deep breath and closed the window.

I nodded at her, and she nodded back. I stepped on the pedal, and left Connie behind, along with my childhood home.

I was about five hours into it. It was noon, and I needed to stop for gas. The needle was dangerously low. I quickly turned onto the next exit and stopped at Speedway. I stood outside with the pump in the gas tank and leaned against the brick wall as rain splattered on the roof thingy.

Everyone smelled really good. I hadn't eaten in about eight days, and I was being very irresponsible about others' safety. I held my breath the whole time, thinking about how I would be on the show in just a few more hours. I imagined what the actors would think of me, who I would meet…maybe there's be another vampire there? That would make me feel more comfortable in Hollywood. I haven't met any ok my kind yet, so I wondered what they were like…

"Hey, baby." A groggy voice asked.

I turned to see a middle aged man with a cigarette in his mouth. He was trying to be smooth, leaning against the wall next to me, raising his eyebrows repeatedly. He was wearing a dark red shirt under overalls. He was balding, and was _really _ugly.

I immediately gave him a disgusted and disapproving look. He was gross…and definitely drunk.

"Can I help you?" I asked, putting as much attitude in the words as possible.

The man licked his lips and looked me up and down.

"Yeah, I think you can. You want to get in my car? We can cruise across the country, and only stop for gas and to get to know each other... What'd'ya think?" He blew the smoke he breathed in from his cigarette and it exited in a ring, surrounding my face, smirking.

"I think you're disgusting." I breathed in. He smelled of alcohol and smoke. His blood smelled bad now because of all the beer in his body. I wrinkled my nose.

When I took another breath, just out habit, I smelled something delicious. Not in a way that meant I wanted to eat something…but it smelled amazing. I breathed in over and over and the smell was close now. I felt a hand on my arm. It wasn't warm, it was the same temperature as my skin.

It was a vampire.

"Back off, man," the boy behind me sneered. "She's with me."

I turned around as the boy who was protecting me wrapped an arm around my waist. He was incredibly handsome, with black hair and green eyes. I decided to play along, knowing he was only trying to keep me safe. I put a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him, breathing in his scent. He smelled of vanilla…

"Oh, really?" The bald guy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. So I suggest you scram before I get pissed." My savior threatened.

"Oh please. You don't even know her. What's her name?"

_It's Allison. My name is Allison. Allison, Allison, Allison…_

"Dude, her name is Allison." I was shocked at him. How did he guess right? "And she's with me. So, leave. Now."

The bald guy left, nearly tripping over his own feet because of how drunk he was, and drove away.

I spun around to face the green-eyed boy and smiled. He pulled his arms back, and I pulled back, too.

"Um…" I muttered. "Thank you. I'm Allison…but I guess you already knew that." I stuck my hand out

He smiled and shook it. "I'm Collin. It's nice to see another vampire around here. Oh, and I know your name because you were chanting it in your mind."

I got distracted by his good looks. He was really cute. I couldn't talk.

"Well, then just think." Collin smirked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I was confused, I hadn't said anything.

"Don't be confused. I can read minds."

I widened my eyes. I guess he already knew I thought he was really handsome.

"Yeah, I do."

"This is awkward." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Look, I have to get going. I'm going to visit my sister in Texas. I hear you're going to Hollywood."

"I was thinking about it…" I joked. He laughed. "But…yeah. And thanks again back there. I haven't really gotten used to myself yet. I'm sort of rusty with the whole protect myself thing."

"Yeah, it's not so bad. Pretty easy actually. Just growl at them or something." He chuckled. "It was very nice to meet you Allison."

"Yeah," I smiled at him. He was sweet. "Bye."

I paid for my gas and got back in my car, driving away.

This trip was interesting.

Well, I made it to the city filled of gasoline and smoke. I looked up, wishing to see the blue sky and sun, but all I saw was gray and black. Hmm, polluted much?

I was thinking about Collin the whole way here. He could read minds. Well, what could I do? I kept wondering about myself. I didn't know me at all! I laughed aloud at that thought, wishing Collin was here to laugh with me. Someone to protect me. I could use that, even though I was a vampire this city was already starting to creep me out.

I pulled into my driveway. My house was just like the pictures online. It was a light shade of blue, and was huge. A little smaller than a mansion, but whatever. I could have used an apartment instead.

I walked up to the door and opened it, going crazy at the smell of the last human who had entered, trying to sell the house that now belonged to me. I walked around. All in all, it was beautiful. There were three bedrooms. I ran as fast as I could to the car, it would be a blur to anyone watching, but I don't see anyone or smell them. When I came in, I claimed the master bedroom. O slowly soaked it all in. The kitchen was silver and marble. Grand. Then the living had a fifty inch flat screen in it…maybe a gift from the sellers? The room was dark blue and white, very casual and relaxing.

Then I went into the next room. It was the meditation room I saw online. There was a little pond and river, made from the waterfall that fell from the high ceiling. The place was extravagant. I would come in here a lot. The walls were all clear glass, looking out to the backyard. It felt good with the sun on my toes, but the rest of my body was in the shadows.

No, I wasn't sparkling. I read some book that said we vampires do that. Hollywood is way off. The only time we sparkle is on our birthday. I figured that out the hard way.

The whole house was very welcoming, but lonely. Had to get used to it, I would be here the rest of my very long life. Forever. Better keep it clean then. I smiled.

Unpacking my things and putting them in the right places was done quickly with how my hands blurred with speed and how fast I moved. I loved the speed. It was one of my favorite parts of being what I was.

When I finished settling in about thirty seconds later, I laid down on the bed. I was exhausted. No silly, I wasn't physically tired, just emotionally I tried to clear my head.

Tomorrow at eight on the morning I would meet my new cast mates, and they would meet their biggest fan.


	2. Too Bad She's A Vampire

**Only one person reviewed my story so far, but that's alright. I haven't really given you guys enough time. And like ten people reviewed for my other stories, too! Thanks everyone. **

**FanficGAWDD1996- Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to thank you a billion times right now for reading my story. Thx thx thx thx thx thx thx….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Also, if anything sounds exactly like Twilight, I apologize. It's not meant to.**

It was about three in the morning, and I was bored out of my mind. I guess I should go hunting before I go into that small, cramped building you call a studio. I call it blood torture. I wondered and wandered aimlessly out of the house and into the eerie silence of the night.

Then, the silenced was pierced by a scuffling sound. I took a deep sniff, and smelled a deer. Elk. I turned in an inhuman pace and crouched low. I put my head up and sniffed once again. My mouth burned with longing and was set on fire at the second breath. I was slowly losing control of my senses, all except my sense of smell. When I breathed in, something smelled really good. Whatever, probably some nature thing.

Whenever I did this, I felt like I was going insane. I was losing everything. Common sense, control, thoughts…

I growled once toward the sound of the deer and ran as fast I could toward it. I couldn't see it at first, but when I was about two hundred yards away, I did. It was by a little pond that was located in the wood a mile behind my house. I continued to run in a blur to its eyes, and as I watched, it began to notice me.

The deer started to sprint on its slow little legs and try to get away, and I noticed it was going much slower than necessary. It was limping. I saw that blood was trickling down its leg and he was whimpering, going as fast as he could to save his own life.

I started to falter in my steps. Who was I, to kill this poor innocent creature when it had a home, a family? But then I thought, who was I to kill a human? This was who I was, and as I continued thinking, I realized I had no choice.

Giving myself a disgusted look, I tackled the poor naive deer and sunk my teeth into it.

I had run all the way to the next city, just hunting deer. It was horrible what I was doing, I thought again, but I couldn't not do it when I lost control like that. I shook my head again as I walked back into my house at a normal human pace, feeling sloshy.

I felt fine now, sane. I was a monster. But a sane monster? That's ridiculous. I glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I decided to change my outfit and get my stuff ready, even though it would probably take about two minutes.

**(A/N Now, this story is always going to be in Sonny's POV unless I say it's not. GOT IT?! Just kidding. Teehee…back to the story.)**

Chad's POV

I was asleep in my bed. It was the first time I'd slept in about a week. I'd been on patrol all night, every night. All day I've been at work. Pretty tiring. So, I was really pissed off when I heard a howl on in the distance, calling to me. Can't I sleep for at least four hours? I looked at the clock on my dresser. It was now two in the morning and I went to bed at eight. A solid six hours. Not bad.

I got up out of my comfortable, warm bed. I stretched for thirty seconds before running down stairs at a human pace and throwing the door open. I was a little wobbly from not getting enough sleep, but I shook it off and backed up, away from the front door.

Taking a few steps back, I then crouched forward and sprung out into the night, morphing in midair right before I hit the ground with a thud. I closed the door with my back foot and sprinted, as fast as I could, toward the howls into the woods. My paws gripped the earth and kicked off in a lightning like speed. I'm fast.

When I made it there, I stopped running immediately and rolled, losing balance but making it seem like I meant to do that.

_Show off,_ Jackson thought.

I smirked.

_You howled? _ I joked, looking at Riley. He was the alpha of the pack.

_Yes, _he murmured. His voice was deep and husky. _You all know the prisoner_.

Riley nodded toward a young girl in the corner. She looked exhausted, but I knew she wasn't. She was a vampire. Her name was Cindy, and we've had her here for two months not eating anything, just sitting. She had a power that we needed and valued.

She could tell the future.

I've been guarding her forever now. She never tries to make an escape, because she's too weak. Cindy knows that she can't outrun us, anyways.

Riley continued to speak. "Cindy has seen something important. She has seen…a new bloodsucker."

I looked around at everyone's reaction. They were murmuring to each other, shifting uncomfortably. Probably not wanting double time on patrol.

"Her name is Sonny Monroe. She is now at her house, for she has just moved into California. I need the fastest runner to go spy on her, see what she's like. And when I say that, I mean Chad."

I sighed. Awesome.

_I'm on it, _I thought sarcastically.

He told me her address, and I was off running in a flash. So, she was new here? That's weird. We've never really had them move in before, just born here. The pack destroy most of them, but some we keep. Some like Cindy, of course.

I made it to the vampire's address in about two minutes. I stayed in the wood behind the house, watching. She wasn't where I could see her right now. Then, a liht turned on the second floor. Why does she need a light? Can't she see without it? Maybe she just feels more comfortable acting human. I do that, too.

The bloodsucker then turned the light off and I didn't hear or see her for ten seconds. I haven't seen her face yet. I wonder what she looks like?

I sort of felt bad for the thing. She moves in, and now she has to die. And I'd be the one to kill her. That makes me feel like a gentleman.

Just then, a door opened in the house. The room was made of glass so she could look into the backyard, she could have seen me. It had a waterfall falling from the ceiling in to a little pond. Cool.

I backed up a little into the shadows but still watched her.

For a vampire, she was actually pretty. I usually look at one and act disgusted, but this one looked politely curios at the house. She walked around at a normal pace and put a finger in the falling water. Sonny smiled when it parted, and then looked out toward me.

I stood as still as possible, and when I saw she was just looking around at the backyard through the glass, I gradually relaxed. I'm so sneaky. She smiled into the night and then left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She wasn't flashing through the house. She was soaking it all in, being human. That was- I admit- sort of attractive; for a bloodsucker.

I waited, watching the house. Then the bedroom light turned on and I heard her jump on the bed she didn't need. I laughed quietly.

Then about an hour later at three in the morning, I smelled her outside. People in Hollywood think that vampires and werewolves like Sonny and I smell horrid to each other. Actually, we smell terrific to each other. She had a sort of cinnamon and vanilla smell, it was mouthwatering. I shook my head.

As you can see, I'm sort of attracted to her right now, but that's gross. Ew. A vampire and a werewolf together is a fairly unlikely pair. Though, as I watched, I saw she was losing it. Oh, no. She was hunting now.

I smelled blood, and I knew she smelled it, too. I ran up on the hill about a mile away silently and watched as she advanced something. It doesn't smell like a human. What was she doing?

I noticed a deer by the little pond, drinking. When I looked closer, I saw it was harmed. I had a little blood flowing out of its leg, and when it heard Sonny approaching, he started to limp away. Was she going to hunt this deer? When I looked back to Sonny, I saw she was looking at it with pity. She was going to kill it, and not a human.

Even as I watched her sink her teeth and kill the poor animal, I couldn't help but feel proud of her. She hunted animals instead of humans. That's pretty noble, to go against your own nature like that. Pretty hot, too.

When she finished she looked at herself disgustedly in the pond water. She felt bad about this, too. She was definitely against herself. I needed to tell the others. Now.

I quickly sprinted out of there and back to the wood where the pack was. It took me about five minutes now. My thoughts slowed me down.

"What did you find?" Andrew asked. They were all in human form now.

I morphed back quickly and just stood, a thoughtful expression on my face.

"Tell us what you found out, Chad." Riley commanded.

I looked up. "She's different."

"How?" Jackson was curious. As were the rest. Lily just stood silently.

"It doesn't hunt people. She feeds on animals instead. I saw with my own eyes. She hunted a dear. She looks at herself disgustedly, like she's against that and her nature. She's different. Nobler than the others."

Everyone stood silently. I gave up on the chances of them talking any time soon and just left to go back to my house. I lived alone.

When I made it, I tried to get some sleep before work in a few hours. But, I was too caught up in my thoughts to even close my eyes.

Sonny Monroe is different. A good different.

Too bad she's a vampire.

**So, did you like it? I don't know if I should continue this, so please review! **


	3. What The Heck Was He?

**Hi. I'm bored.**

**Why, hello Bored.**

**No, no. I meant I'm feeling bored.**

**Oh. Sorry. Hello, Feeling Bored.**

**No-! Ugh. Whatever. I'm leaving.**

**Goodbye, Leaving.**

**Ggrrr…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC…it makes me that much more bored.**

**So, I just read my reviews, and I'm ecstatic! I think that means overjoyed. Whatever. The first review I read made me do a happy dance it was so nice! Thx guys so much! I love it when I get reviews!**

**Chapter 3, here we come.**

I finished getting ready in two minutes. I had on a dress that was blue at the top, the waist was a solid black color, and below and puffed out in a black and blue checkered poof. It was really cute. All my accessories were black. My necklace was a diamond, though.

Connie had said she found it on me when she found me. I didn't know who it came from of course, because I don't know my parents. But, it was a real diamond. Connie had found out hours after she took me home. That's when she started to look at me weird. I remember it perfectly.

I sighed an unnecessary sigh, and checked my silver watch. It read 7:40. It took me about ten minutes to get to the studios, but I guess I could still get there early on my first day.

Despite myself, I was really nervous. I wondered if my cast mates would accept me, or if they would look at me strange. Was there another vampire there, maybe? That would be the life. I would have someone to go to when I wasn't sure what was happening to me or something. But, I tried not to get my hopes up so they wouldn't be crushed in the end. Or so I wouldn't get the opposite of what I wanted. What _was_ the opposite of what I wanted?

I opened the doors of my new house to a bright morning. Birds were chirping, the sun was sunny like me. Eh, not really, but it's my name. Get it? Haha…ha…

I took another deep breath through my mouth, tasting the morning air. I smiled. Then I took another through my nose, walking toward my car. I stopped in my tracks immediately when I registered a smell. It was the smell I noticed yesterday, hunting. I said it was nature then, maybe it is now? I shook my head and entered my purple car.

I found Condor Studios easily. It was definitely visible, I couldn't miss it. When I pulled in the parking lot, I bit my cold lip. I had to make a promise to myself.

I had to promise that I wouldn't trust anyone here. At least, not enough to tell them what I was. I couldn't. Even if they were my best friend and I loved them like my sister, I wouldn't. They would try to run off and tell everyone, and I'd have to kill them. I shivered at that last thought.

I nodded, reassuring myself, and stepped out into the light. I decided that I should play by my name. Act sunny. I was sunny. Sonny. Even though the sun was blazing hot and I'm below freezing, it shouldn't stop me.

I smiled to myself and made my way to the doors. I walked in and I felt…honestly, I felt at home. It was like walking through a comfortable house, like my new one. I wasn't nervous anymore. I put the expression on my face that I was jubilant and excited. I tried to go at a human pace through the building, but I just couldn't stop the feeling going to my feet. I felt like I was walking in slow motion to stage three, btu to a human I was probably sprinting. When I saw the doors to So Random!, I squealed. I was finally here.

I opened the door to the prop house and saw Nico and Grady.

"Why do I always have to play the thing that comes out of you?" Grady complained. "You played the chicken, I played the egg. You played the mother, I played the baby. You played the stomach, I played the barf."

I saw Zora open the door to her sarcophagus and glare at the two boys.

"At least you didn't have to play the toilet!" She said.

I walked in and stood, smiling at them.

"Um…hi." I greeted hesitantly.

They all turned to look at me. At first, Zora looked confused, then shocked. Nico and Grady started fixing their haor and straightening their shirts. I bit my lip and advanced them.

I stuck out my hand for Nico's. "Hi, I'm Allison Monroe."

"Why hello, Allison." He took my hand and instead of shaking it, he kissed it. I was surprised he didn't flinch away from my cold touch.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. I turned to Grady. "Hi, Grady."

"Hi, Allison." He shook my hand, smiling.

"Hi Zora," I waved.

She smiled back and waved, shaking her head and reentering her sarcophagus.

"Um, most everyone calls me Sonny, though. So, you can call me Sonny, too, or Allison, whichever you prefer." I realized I was babbling like an idiot.

"Well, hey, Sonny. Listen, Tawni's in your guys' dressing room, so if you'd like to go meet her," Grady suggested.

I nodded and left.

I walked out and searched for a sign that meant it was our dressing room. I'm sharing a dressing room with Tawni Hart! I couldn't keep the ridiculously large smile off my face. Oh, I hope she likes me. I saw a door that had big pink letters on it that said: TAWNI. I laughed when I saw AND SONNY scrawled on a little piece of notebook paper taped on the door next to Tawni's name. I also hope she's not a spoiled brat.

I opened the door slowly and immediately saw pictures of Tawni Hart everywhere. Yep, definitely into herself. I saw her on the cheetah couch in the middle of the room, petting a stuffed tiger.

"Hello, Tawni. I'm Allison Monroe. But you can call me Sonny." I went over to her and reached for her hand.

Tawni quickly pulled her hands away and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She gave her animal a look that made me feel uncomfortable. Probably telling it I'm way prettier than her or something.

"Hi, Allison. And I don't want your permission to call you Sonny." She sneered.

Okay, this wasn't going so well. I decided to be straight up with her.

"Alright, listen, Tawni. I don't care what you want, I don't care what you do. I only care if it pisses me off, sort of like you're doing right now. Can you not start our relationship off on the wrong foot?" I asked.

She gave me a look and stood up next to me. She was an inch taller than I was. Instead of yelling at me like I thought, she gave me an approving look.

"I did the same thing to Mandy, Sonny. I like people who stand up for themselves. Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." I was confused at our first meeting.

"So, let's sit, and you can tell me a little about yourself." Tawni suggested.

We sat and talked for a really long time. I found out that her favorite movie was Dodgeball, her favorite books were Twilight. I snickered at that, the book is so wrong about me. I also found out that she lives by herself. She's eighteen. Also, she loves to listen to music, go shopping, draw, take pictures of herself, and give people makeovers. I laughed at that.

I told her a little about me when she asked. I was hesitant at first. I told her I love music, my favorite movie was The Holiday, I was seventeen, turning eighteen in September thirteenth, and that I love to play guitar.

We talked and laughed for hours. I tried to keep the conversation about her so that I wouldn't slip anything about me. She made me try on a lot of her clothes, and she did, too. We had a little fashion show. Tawni made me keep on a spaghetti strap dress that was black and white. The only white on it was just a few patterns traveling up from the hem of the dress and stopping at the waist. It looked great on me. I had a lot of fun with her. The laughs were endless.

"Oh my gosh. We've been hanging out for three hours! It's time for lunch."

We caught the boys in the prop house and called them to come with. Zora stayed behind, she thought she felt something on her leg in her sarcophagus.

"Zora is…" I couldn't finish.

"Really weird." Tawni laughed.

"But, she's interesting I guess." I shrugged.

Nico said, "Whatever. Meatball Monday is today, and I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Grady agreed.

The boys ran ahead and me and Twani trailed behind.

"So, do you like it here?" She asked.

"Yes. I really do."

"Good. Also, I have to tell you something."

I looked at her, confused. "Yes?"

"It's a warning: Chad Dylan Cooper. You cannot like him, converse with him, or anything. He's "America's Teen Heartthrob", and a jerk. He treats us like dirt. You can't fall for him like every girl in the studio does."

I laughed. I wasn't planning on having a boyfriend for fear of my secret. Not a ton of people asked me out in Wisconsin because I was home schooled. I didn't really believe in the whole "love" thing that people talk about,

"Don't worry, Tawni," I giggled. "It's not likely."

"Okay," Her tone put the impression on me that she didn't believe in my restraint.

I rolled my eyes and walked in.

I wasn't breathing because I was afraid to. I didn't know if someone smelled particularly appealing here. I was playing it safe.

"And, Meatball Monday is the only day we get okay food. Mackenzie Falls gets lobster and steak and we get…heck, I don't even know. I swear I saw mine moving the other day." Tawni looked disgusted. "Are you getting a meatball sandwich?"

"No," I said. "I don't eat lunch."

"Watching your weight or something?" She guessed.

"No, no." I laughed. "I'm just never hungry for it."

She smiled at me in a curious way. I shrugged and left Tawni to sit across from Grady and Nico, who were digging into their sandwiches.

"Good, then?" I asked.

They nodded and shoved it in their mouths at the same time. I laughed again. It sounded like bells.

I watched as they ate, and I looked at the people in the cafeteria. I was distracted by a table that looked really fancy. They had a chain thing that was blue surrounding the table. Everyone there was dressed in a uniform. I watched a blonde boy as he ate a steak. He looked uncomfortable and shocked. I wonder why? I looked at the others who were eating steak also. _Mackenzie Falls_.

"So, is that Mackenzie Falls?" I whispered to Tawni.

She nodded.

"In the flesh." She snorted.

I giggled.

I decided to try to breathe in. It wouldn't hurt. And, if someone smelled really good, I'd just excuse myself and run outside into the woods behind the studios. I looked down, closing my eyes. I took a deep sniff through my nose and froze.

The smell.

It was following me everywhere. What was it? It was particularly sweet today. It was a person then. An object couldn't be following me. I took another breath in. I whipped my head around toward the smell, and I saw it was someone at the Mackenzie Falls table. I stared incredulously at the blonde boy who had started to stare at _me_. I was confused. He smelled good, but not in the way that would make me want to kill him. He wasn't a vampire. What the heck was he?

I looked down as quick as possible in an inhuman movement. I hoped nobody saw. I could still feel the boy's eyes on me as I whispered to Tawni.

"Who's the boy with the blonde, sandy hair that looks like he spent hours on?" I asked.

She laughed. "Chad," She stated like it was obvious. She had covered her mouth politely because she was eating a meatball.

"Is he still looking at me?" I was nervous now.

"Yeah," She whispered like me now, realizing that I was scared. But hers voice was too loud for my sensitive ears.

"Excuse me," I muttered, leaving the cafeteria. I could hear a chair screech and follow me out.

Chad's POV

I was in the cafeteria now eating lunch with my cast. I was exhausted. Sonny had interrupted my sleep by moving in, and now I would never get any sleep, I'd be on patrol 24/7. I would have to watch her forever.

I was thinking about her all night. Why would she go against herself like that? Why would she look at herself disgustedly and shake her head like she was ashamed? I had thought the reason that probably wasn't true, but noble: She _was_ ashamed of who she was. She didn't like to be a killer. I didn't want to kill _her_, but I knew sooner or later Riley was going to make me. The thought actually made me upset. Angry. Why couldn't I just kill her like any other disgusting vampire?

Because she wasn't disgusting. She was different. I loved that about her. Even though I don't know her on anyway whatsoever, I was proud of her. She would go against her own kind so she wouldn't take another's life. Sonny was probably new to being a vampire, or just didn't have anyone there to tell her about it. Then she would probably kill people, though. I shivered at the thought.

I had also come to the conclusion that she lived alone. No one else had turned on a light, followed her. I guessed that she was old enough to be moving out. I could use that to my advantage.

I was about to put another bite of food in my mouth when I heard blondie from _So Random! _talking to someone behind the cafeteria doors. What was she saying?

"…Chad Dylan Cooper. You cannot like him, converse with him, or anything. He's "America's Teen Heartthrob", and a jerk. He treats us like dirt. You can't fall for him like every girl in the studio does."

Every girl in the studio did fall for me. It was actually kind of annoying. Especially Portlyn. Ugh. I listened intently for the other person's response.

"Don't worry, Tawni." The girl laughed. "It's not likely."

_We'll see,_ I thought.

When the girls entered the room, I froze from shock.

The girl in the back was blonde and ordinary. The girl in the front was extraordinary. She had wavy brown hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that looked perfect against her skin, showed off all her curves. Up close, you could tell her features were perfect, everything was perfect. Too perfect. The bite of food I had on my fork dropped back onto my plate.

Sonny Monroe.

She walked with a sure stride and was tall and had fantastic legs. Her cinnamon smell spread throughout the room and made me breathe deeper, slower. I could tell she wasn't breathing, because her chest wasn't rising or falling. Not that I was looking at her chest or anything.

She hadn't noticed me. She wouldn't recognize me either if she looked, and wouldn't smell me. I got uncomfortable. Shocked, too.

Soon Sonny was sitting with everyone else. She whispered to Tawni if my table was Mackenzie Falls table. She nodded. Huh, guess she didn't watch me on T.V. Anyway, I saw in my peripheral vision Sonny start to take a deep breath.

She froze.

Oh, no.

Was it a good sign that she was going to notice me so soon? If I got her alone, would it be best to kill her? I didn't make this decision yet, so I was still staring at her when her head whipped in my direction, too quick for a human. She looked shocked and confused.

Again she whispered to Tawni, and Tawni said my name was Chad.

When she left the cafeteria after excusing herself, I couldn't stand it. I needed to talk to her.

I pushed my chair back and stood quickly, following Sonny out of the cafeteria doors.


	4. Saving Cindy HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Yay! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, and I loved them! I did **_**another**_** happy dance! That should make you guys feel special…yeah…okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Enjooyyy.**

I didn't look back.

I could hear his footsteps behind me. As though I were on the ground with my ear pressed down against the floor, listening. He was a good ten feet behind me, going the exact same way.

I was frightened. Completely frightened. There wasn't any other feeling inside me I could comprehend. This is why I needed someone like me here. To tell me who this boy was. _What_ he was.

Tawni had told me Chad Dylan Cooper has treated her cast mates like dirt. What he was, did that have to do with any of it? The rivalry, is that because if what he is?

My curiosity was burning into my actions. I had to look around. Behind me. Was he still following, or simply going somewhere else that just happened to be the same way I was going?

I opened the doors to the studios roughly. I think I broke the hinge on one. Crap.

My state of mind got the best of me. I looked over my shoulder at the incredible smelling boy. Chad was looking at me, curious. I looked forward once again and quickened my pace to reach the forest faster.

He followed suit.

When I reached the edge of the forest I looked back once again. Not at Chad, but at the studio. No one was watching us, looking out a window or anything at us, suspicious. I turned back with inhuman speed and ran like a bullet through the forest.

No one came with.

When I was about halfway inside, I stopped, gripping a tree. I stayed there for five minutes. I heard footsteps again. They were slow, probably not trying to startle me.

If this boy was human, what had I done? Exposed myself. That's what. I was being stupid and reckless, letting my head get to my feet. The last thing I wanted was this curios boy to have to be murdered.

I saw his sandy blonde hair. I could see his blue eyes, his Mackenzie Falls uniform. I gripped the trunk of the tree even harder than before.

_Crack._

The whole trunk of the tree broke in half and fell to the ground with a thump. I gaped at it, then at Chad. He chuckled. The sound was beautiful, smooth.

"Um…" He tried to say something. I backed up as much as I could, but then walked into a tree. I stopped there, not wanting to get any closer to this mysterious boy.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

It was a test. No human could ever hear that. Chad raised his eyebrows and rubbed his neck.

"Uh, Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." He didn't reach for my hand.

I was really scared now.

"What are you?" I asked in the same volume.

He looked confused at my question, shaking his head as if he hadn't heard, but I knew he had.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"You heard me." I said, louder, now. "_What are you?_"

He still looked confused. Though he put his hands out toward me as if in surrender, and took a step forward. Not trying to scare me then.

"You honestly don't know?"

Now, I was the one looking confused.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked, worried. Was he someone I had met before?

"I'm…uh…before I tell you promise me you won't freak out?"  
Already freaked out.

Again, I ran. I put all my fear into my feet and sprinted like a ghost through the empty forest. This time, I heard something following.

A dog.

A dog? Why was there a loose dog out here?

I listened closer. It was a dog, but I guess a really _big_ dog. I'm a vampire, I could take it. No, not kill it, take it back to its owner. Jeez, killing is wrong, I wouldn't kill it!

I stopped abruptly and turned. It was the wrong choice.

I dog as big as a horse stopped and skidded across the forest floor. It lost its balance, and fell to the ground with a whimper. It smelled amazing.

Smelled amazing?

Chad.

Chad?

Chad!

He scurried into a more comfortable position. A crouch. It was a fighting stance.

I just stared, scared out of my mind. My forehead wrinkled in fear, and if I could cry, I would. Once again I backed up, into a tree. I rolled my eyes. I backed up more and tripped over a stone or stick and fell to the ground.

Of course, I could have fixed my footing in a flash, but I was frozen now. No way was I moving any time soon.

The dog…wolf….wolf? The wolf looked shocked at itself. It shook its head, his blonde fur moving with the process, closing his eyes to hide his dark blue pupils.

Yes, this was Chad.

He advanced me slowly. Then, he was gone.

"Chad?"

"Chill, Sonny. Sorry. I got a little freaked out when you freaked out." He emerged from a tree trunk.

"How do you know my name?" I hadn't told him before.

Chad bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets, shrugging. He was uncomfortable.

"You just…look like a Sonny."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm pale. A vampire." He winced. "How do I look…Sonny?"

His eyes darted everywhere but my face. I decided to drop the subject. I was curious at him.

"So, you're a dog?" I asked.

He growled at me, a furious low, growl. When he took in my frightened reaction, though, he shook his head, laughing.

"For a second I thought you were insulting me. Um…yeah. A werewolf." He sighed.

"What does it have to do with me?" I was clueless to our relationship. Was I supposed to love him, hate him, hurt him…

Chad looked like this question he didn't want me to ask.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered.

I stood up, nodding. "Yes it does. Why are you here? Or more importantly, why are you following me?"

He stopped leaning on the tree, losing his smooth guy feelings. I looked at him, more confused than I've ever been.

"I-I'm not following you."

"Your scent," I said, advancing him. "You smell really good. I could smell you, yesterday, when I was…yeah…"

I stopped advancing when I was about three yards away. I was right, and he was going to admit it.

He sighed, defeated. "You're a vampire. I was curious about you."

I felt like there was more to the story. There was. Definitely.

"Listen, _Chad_." I sneered his name. "I don't know who you think you are. But, you're not giving me any information. I hear what you're not telling me…there's more. Just tell me what's going on, and why you're here."

This was when he got territorial.

"Well, here's some information for you, Sonny." He grimaced. " I was here first. I'm here because it's my duty to protect Hollywood. From you. You're a disgusting bloodsucker, and I intend to kill you sooner or later. Now would be a pretty good time…"

_He _advanced _me_ now.

"So, you're a dog?" She asked sarcastically. Even though it didn't show In her voice, I knew it was an insult.

I was furious. I was trying to be kind and not scare her. She crossed the line. I growled the most menacing growl I could muster up. When I looked to glare at her, she had a look of pure terror on her face, I realized she was clueless.

"Oh, for a second I thought you were insulting me."

Why was I talking to her like this? I should just be looking at her disgustedly and walking away, but something about her kept my feet from moving.

"Um…yeah…a werewolf." I sighed.

Sonny's expression was curious, and a little scared.

"What does it have to do with me?" She asked.

I didn't want to tell her. I wouldn't tell her. The way I couldn't leave, the reason why I wouldn't tell her we were enemies…was that, right now, I was sort of attracted to a vampire.

I think that was bad. "It doesn't matter." He muttered.

I stood up, nodding. "Yes it does. Why are you here? Or more importantly, why are you following me?"

He stopped leaning on the tree, losing his smooth guy feelings. I looked at him, more confused than I've ever been.

"I-I'm not following you." I stuttered.

"Your scent," She said, advancing me. "You smell really good. I could smell you, yesterday, when I was…yeah…"

I didn't really want to tell her the complete truth, so I told part of it.

"You're a vampire," I told her honestly. "I was curious about you."

She wasn't flattered. She wasn't happy. She looked pissed.

"Listen Chad," She spoke my name like it was some disgusting bug. "I don't know who you think you are. But, you're not giving me any information. I hear what you're not telling me… there's more. Just tell me what's going on, and why you're here."

Um, hello? Wasn't I here first?

"Well, here's some information for you, Sonny." I grimaced. "I was here first. I'm here because it's my duty to protect Hollywood. From you. You're a disgusting bloodsucker, and I intend to kill you sooner or later. Now would be a pretty good time…"

I walked toward her. My anger was boiling inside me now. Sure, she was hot, but she wasn't kicking m out of Hollywood.

I imagined her. Dead. Ripped to pieces and burned to create that awful smell. I realized now that I wanted her alive. Smelling good. I kept the act up, though. I wasn't letting her leave.

I decided to give her a warning.

"You have no idea what I can do. I'm designed to destroy you. I can kill you so easily, so you better watch out. I'm taking you back to the pack. We either kill you, or hold you captive. Sorry. I almost feel a little bit bad about this."

I morphed, showing off my skills a doing it so fast. I smirked, but she was watching again with pure terror in her eyes.

"No, please. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just scared…" She said quickly.

I shook my head. Of course I couldn't speak to her.

_Woah, _Lily had morphed. _I felt you morph. You've got the bloodsucker? Riley'll be thrilled._

_Why's everyone wolf now? What's going on- WOAH! You got the girl?_ Jackson.

_What's all the fuss? _This was Riley.

_I've got the vampire. _I thought, looking at Sonny and having her perfect body run throughout my thoughts so the others would see. They saw her terrified expression, and laughed internally.

_Good job, Chad. Everyone meet at the usual place. _

I felt Andrew morph. _What's going on?_

_Chad's got the girl, _my fellow wolves chorused.

_Awesome! Probably turned on the Chad charm or something, huh, dude? _Andrew was thrilled. Probably ready to torture Sonny.

I didn't think. They caught on to my mood and stopped thinking direct words, but I could hear them think about Sonny's expression. Jackson was thinking abut her body.

_Back off,_ I put as much venom into the thought.

_What? Just thinking. Besides, it's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. _Jackson snickered in his thoughts.

I shook my head.

"What are you thinking?" Sonny asked.

I couldn't answer of course.

I just shook my head once again.

_You don't wanna know,_ I thought.

_Hell, she's gonna find out soon though. See ya in a sec, bro._

Everyone was already there in the forest. We were a few miles away.

I pushed Sonny with my nose, telling her to speed up. She looked at me, and I gave her a look with my eyes that made her swear not to run.

She began to run like a speed demon behind me. She could have gone fasterm I could tell, but we got to the usual place in about ten seconds,

I morphed as fast as I could and grabbed a hold of the frozen Sonny. She was staring at all the people in a circle. I wrapped one hand around her waist and one was cupping her neck. I was still super strong when I was in my body, so she didn't struggle.

Then, she gasped. She was staring horrified at Cindy, our prisoner. Cindy stared right back.

"What did you do to her?" Sonny gasped.

She was furious now, and struggled hard. I tried as hard as I could to keep her in bound, but she was stronger when I wasn't a wolf. She broke free and ran to Cindy's side, falling to her knees. I put up a hand toward the wolves, telling them to back off.

"What are they doing to you?" She asked.

Cindy just shook her head. It looked like she was crying, but of course she couldn't.

"You need to get out of here," Cindy tried to talk, but her voice was hoarse from not eating for months. She mouthed the words.

"No, no. I'm not." Sonny said, breaking the chains.

Then the wolves started to morph. They weren't as fast as I was at the morphing, so it took them about five seconds of time to do it. I was finished in half a second, but I was too late. Cindy was free and still weak, but she thanked Sonny in a rush of words I could barely pick up and ran. Sonny smiled at her work.

The rest of the pack ran after Cindy. All except Riley.

"Run. Be free." Sonny sighed.

She turned back to us.

"What now?" She asked with an attitude.

I smirked at Riley. This is fun.

"Well," Riley said. "Chad said you were different, Sonny."

Sonny whipped her head around to look at me. It was an accusing glare.

"And what did he say?" She asked, trying to hide her curiosity as annoyance.

Riley smiled. What was he thinking?

"Chad, could I speak with you in private?"

We morphed.

_She _seems_ different, _he thought.

_I know, there's something about her…_

I looked at her. It was a light, curious, but longing stare.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _He thought sadly.

_What kind of bad feeling? _I asked..

I looked into his head a little more. He was thinking of Sonny and I. It was a harmless thought, but then he was thinking of something a little more than it looked like…

_Woah. Woah! She's a vampire!_

Again, Riley thought.

It was a memory:

"_What do you mean you saw Chad with Sonny?" Riley asked Cindy._

_She shook her head._

"_They are…a couple…they will become extremely close…" She mumbled._

"_Chad's the best in the group! He's not stupid enough to do that!" Riley yelled._

"_Don't be mad at me…be mad at the vision. It could change…but it seems so clear. Like destiny. But I've seen so much, who am I to say destiny is even possible…but, the way they look at each other now…it's a mysterious love…they'll be so curious and interested in one another that they will look past what they are…an impossible love…it's sweet."_

I growled at Riley fiercely. I barely knew the girl! The thing! How could I love her?

_I don't know…but she seemed so positive…_

_The future isn't set in stone, things change. _

And with that, I morphed back.

Riley was in human form a few seconds after me.

"You weren't barking or anything…" Sonny was really confused.

"We can read each other's thoughts." I said haughtily.

"Can you read my thoughts? Oh my god- don't hold it against me! I just met him-"

"Sonny!" Riley interrupted. "No, we can't read you thoughts."

I knew if she could, she'd be blushing like mad.

"What…were you…thinking about me?" I asked cockily.

"I wasn't talking about you," She said, flippig her hair over her shoulder in the cutest way- ugliest…ugliest way, Ew.

"Even when we're not wolves I can tell what you're thinking," Riley smirked.

I glared.

"I think you were," I said to Sonny.

"No, I wasn't."

Ugh, if she was going to be difficult about it…

"Fine!" I yelled.

She looked shocked. "Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air.

I didn't know what to say now. "Good!" I yelled off instinct.

"Good!" She screamed.

I noticed we had been unconsciously moving toward each other. Her face was just a few inches from mine now, and I could feel Riley's eyes on us.

I was still angry, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You smell really good," I muttered.

She looked at me like I was crazy, then just laughed.

"I've smelled you when I hunt," She whispered. "That makes two of us."

She stole one last glance at Riley before smiling at me sarcastically and running away, ten times faster than a bullet.

Riley laughed.

"Lover's quarrel!"

* * *

**IT'S OFFICIALLY 2010!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT 2009!!**


	5. Attracted Cuz I'm Not Supposed To Be

**So, I'm just going to keep writing chapters for this story. I think I'm just going to cut my first one short. I mean, I'm just stringing it along, so I'm just going to end it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

A lover's quarrel. With Chad Dylan Cooper. I told Tawni it wasn't likely I would fall for him. And that was true. I didn't even know him. It was ridiculous to feel any sort of attraction toward an egotistical, mean, cocky, but sensitive, dreamy, mysterious boy…uh- No! No, no way. He is not dreamy! I think I just thought that because it was cheesy and romantic…like, no joke, really.

The problem was I couldn't get him off my mind.

Chad and Riley's conversation was bugging me, too. They could read each other's thoughts. That was to my disadvantage. They could communicate and outnumber me at the same time. They had conversed for about five minutes. What could they be saying about me? Were they talking about me? I wondered.

And, of course, I almost blew it myself.

I was watching Chad the whole time. His eyes were hypnotizing. So blue. It was shocking. But, why did I feel anything toward him. If, what I was feeling, was something I couldn't.

If you were in my shoes, I think you would fell the same. Maybe I wasn't attracted to him. Maybe I was attracted to the fact that it was impossible for us to be something, to want something. The fact that our relationship was history before it was thought about…which was what I was doing now. I needed a walk. Maybe fresh air will clear my mind.

I walked out in pajamas. At Connie's, I'd gotten used to the fact humans wore them because they sleep and stuff, and I guess it rubbed off on me. I was wearing loose and comfortable violet and black striped pants, and a comfy black belly shirt. I didn't care if people thought I showed off too much. It was two in the morning anyway, who would be out?

I walked slowly, touching the side of my house, trailing my freezing fingers on the cold grass, but to my skin, and was very warm. This world is very warm, have you noticed?

I sighed when I reached the forest edge. The grass ended and a maze of sticks and stones and trees greeted me. I giggled, and begun to run at a human pace through the woods. The trees were closer together than I had thought. When I hunt, I focus on the prize and not my surroundings. It was the first time I soaked in the forest, and I would do it slowly.

"Don't think about Chad," I breathed, barely making out the words. "Don't think about him…Don't think…"

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. Stepping on stones and cracking sticks with my bare feet. It was almost comforting. To run away from reality, reality I wasn't even sure was real.

"What if I was human," I whispered. "and just woke up? What if Chad was a figment of my imagination, to perfect to be real?" I smiled.

Then I scrunched my eyes closed and gave myself a disapproving look.

"Yep, this is getting him off my mind." I grunted.

"So, I was on your mind then?" A blonde boy jumped down from a tree and stood a few feet in front of me.

I gave him a look, then closed my eyes once again.

"What if, in my dreams, Chad disappeared and I was the happiest girl on earth?" I said, continuing to walk forward.

Neither of us made any sort of sound. The only noise came from my mumbling.

"What if Chad's dangerous? He said that he protects people from me…" A sudden pang of realization hit me. "What if Chad's my enemy because he says he's designed to kill me?"

I spun around to face him, for he'd been following.

"What if Chad wants to do what he does to Cindy, to me? What if he's just being kind to trap me?" I slumped. "What if I'm so naïve to believe that he was being nice to me?"

I walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

"Nah," Chad said, too loud in the silence. "I'm just supposed to be watching you."

I rolled my eyes and sunk down against the tree. If that was true, how could I have thoughts about the enemy? Thoughts that I shouldn't really be having about anyone? Describing feelings that shouldn't and couldn't and wouldn't exist?

I chuckled at myself.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I know how to make an internal rhyme." I shook my head.

"Oh…I have no idea what that means."

I can't think this way about Chad.

I stood up and walked toward him.

"Um…hi. I'm Sonny." I stuck my hand out to him.

He looked at it confused, but shrugged all the same.

"Hey," He said, shaking it. "I'm Chad."

He didn't pull his hand back. We both just stood staring at the scene. I swear, at the same exact time, we tilted our heads to the side and looked at our hands, thinking. I wondered if we were thinking the same thing.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Chad desperately.

"You do not want to know," He shook his head, staring wide-eyed at our hands. I began to get worried.

To comfort him, I twirled my fingers around to wrap them around his and put a funger to his chin.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked up from our hands to look me in the eyes. He was a few inches taller. But, his breathing became panting and he didn't look away.

"Woah, woah. Chad? Chad!"

He backed up.

"I'm sorry," He gasped. "I-I don't know what happened."

I looked at him completely comfused, but then thought. Is this what I liked? The way he would act, but not explain? Ann I always had something to do with it.

"I think it's funny how I've only known you for a day and I'm already a little attracted to you." Chad breathed silently.

"Excuse me?" I asked indifferently.

He widened his eyes. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"But I did. Chad, I don't even know you!"

"Oh please," He said sarcastically. "Like you haven't been thinking the same about me."

I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head to make another sarcastic remark, but nothing came out.

"Knew it," He mumbled.

"Let's talk more comfortably." I started to walk toward my house.

"I'm not going in there." He objected.

"Oh," I said. "You've got to be kidding. It's not like you're going to make a move on me in my house! You're a werewolf!"

I reminded him. He shrugged and followed me in.

"Nice place." He commented.

"Thank you. Wll, roam. Tell me where you'd… like to…sit…" It felt awkward to me now.

Chad shrugged and ran around the house.

"In here," he mumbled it. I could hear him in my bedroom.

"I'm not talking to you on my bed!" I objected.

"Jesus! This bed is so comfy! And you don't even use it!" He complained.

"Um…Chad…" I started.

"What's up?"

"You said yourself we haven't known each other for a day and you're kind of on my bed and in my house." I bit my lip.

"…the point, please?" He asked, clueless.

"Nothing," I sighed, sitting beside him.

"So, tell me about yourself." He suggested.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not very interesting…" I mumbled.

"Just tell me random stuff, I'm bored! And I was ordered to watch you."

"I'll tell you something," I said. "I don't like feeling like some dog toy."

Chad laughed. "Good one."

"What can I say? I'm funny." I shrugged. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning." He answered simply.

I sighed. "Um, I used to live with a woman named Connie. She wasn't my mother, because apparently she found me in a park in Wisconsin. I was wearing the diamond I'm wearing now. She raised me as her own, but always knew I was special. But I knew she would refer to it as 'different'. I was very lucky to have her, but she was human. I had to hide my bloodthirsty ways around her."

Chad shivered.

"Is the story too gory for you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Keep going."

"Well, I had to tell her it was against my religion or something so I couldn't eat in front of her. It wasn't like she knew me, so she agreed. Every night I would go hunt a deer or two, and come home and have her tuck me in and say goodnight."

I put my head down. I didn't want to talk to him about my eating habits.

"Why did you hunt animals and not humans?"

I sighed.

"I don't know. Honestly. What if someone took my life and soul, and I would just take theirs for my own benefit. Taking then from their futures, families it's sick. If that happened to me, I would be pissed." I laughed. "So, when I was a kid, I ran to the forests and accidentally attacked a deer out of pure thirst. Luckily no one was with me, but at that time, I was disgusted at myself. I tried to just starve myself. But when I went for a walk, I couldn't take it. As you probably already may know, I can't die very easily…"

I felt something drip down my cheek.

I lifted my finger up and wiped it off. I stared at the drop if water in confusion.

"What's this?" I asked Chad.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "A tear,"

"What?" I stared at it. "I can cry?"

"Yeah," Chad was curious in me. "You didn't know that?"

"I-I've just never done it before. Weird."

Chad laughed.

"Hey! This is an important moment in my life. You should be grateful that you were here to witness."

He rolled his eyes at me.

I sat back on the bed when I was done being dramatic. "So, tell me about you."

"I'm a werewolf." He said simply.

"That's it? C'mon."

He sighed, too. "I was born in New Jersey and turned a werewolf at sixteen. I didn't choose it, I didn't want it. So, I came here. Before I was changed, I'd always wanted to be an actor. I just really liked it. So, I left my family. But when I was walking outside, I got mad at this bird who was chirping too loud, and just became furious. It happened then. There was a new vampire in the city, and I was ordered to kill it. I was afraid, disgusted at myself, I don't want to kill anyone, even if they wanted to hurt me. I just left. Me being what I am, I joined the pack here, realizing I just couldn't run away and leave it in New Jersey. I'm stuck with it forever. I don't age."

"Woah," I muttered.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What were you and Riley talking about as wolves?'

"You,"

I expected as much.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Just tell me. I honestly won't really care." I smiled.

Chad looked at me, biting his lip. I gave him the puppy face.

"You can't get me with my own face." He smirked.

"Tell me." I commanded.

"He was thinking about Cindy. She has visions. That's why we keep her. She hunts humans. When you set her free, the pack got her back in about ten minutes. She's dangerous to the community, Sonny. We won't have it."

"Then what about me?" I wished he would get onto it.

"When I first saw you yesterday night, I knew you were different. When I spoke to the pack about it, Cindy had a vision."

"What was it about?" I asked, eager.

"You…and me." He said uncomfortably.

"In what way?" I whispered.

"A lover's quarrel way." He said.

I bit my lip.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about me?

He was silent for a few moments. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, in a lover's quarrel that you yourself started way…" I looked at him. "What do you think about me?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well, you're incredibly pretty. But I guess you have to be about the whole hunting thing. You're different, and you're just interesting. When I watched you yesterday, I couldn't get you off my mind. I was a little attracted to you then, but I think it's just the fact that you're…you. The fact that it's impossible for me to think the way I do about you now when we just officially met two minutes ago. But, I can't help but wonder if you think I'm as mysterious, beautiful, or sensitive as I think you are."

Chad didn't look at me. We just stared at each other through the mirror a few feet away from my bed. Staring and staring.

"I was thinking the same thing…when I walked through the forest…" This was crazy. How was this happening?

"This is ridiculous. I don't even know half of anything about you, and we're already attracted to each other…or the fact that we _can't_ be attracted to each other brings us closer." I whispered.

"Weird," Chad agreed.

I stood up, straightening my pajamas.

"I think you're done watching me. I- uh, want to sleep."

Chad looked at me strange. "Okay, fine. I'll go. But just remember, I know you can't sleep. You're going to need a different excuse to get me to go away."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to be around a lot."


	6. Drawing

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

He wasn't going to be around a lot.

I had thought about what I needed to do last night. I would steer clear of him. We were enemies, I'd figured that much out. If he could tell me that he would kill me, then come into my house and talk casually in the same day, he was insane.

He'd said that I'd have to die sooner or later. I had thought that me being different would mean I didn't have to be killed. If that's what you'd call it, since I'm already dead. I wondered what I was.

But that doesn't matter. Grady and I were about to meet everyone in the cafeteria for lunch and decide sketches. When we got there, there couldn't even be any eye contact with Ch- him. Him.

I don't say his name because it would be that much harder to stay away. Like I'd thought before, I'm only interested because I'm not supposed to be. And like he said, we weren't into each other, just the impossible facts we raise with what we are and what we couldn't be.

It was that simple.

Though, it was that complicated.

Grady opened the doors for me and I smiled at him in thanks. I kept my eyes down so I wouldn't be tempted to look for _him_.

I strutted over to our table and sat next to Zora. She had out a note book and a pen, and was just doodling.

"May I?" I asked.

"Sure," She murmured. "I have to eat, anyway."

I began to draw aimlessly. I drew a small eye, but then drew another. I made a head, bangs and pony tail on the head, and it was a girl. Anime, though.

I drew her a super small body. Then I made a boy. He was okay.

Zora looked at my sketch. The bite of slop she was eating dropped off her fork and fell on to the table. She just gaped at it.

"Whoa, Sonny! That's fantastic! How do you do that so well in thirty seconds?" Zora gasped.

"What can I say?" I bragged sarcastically. "You have to be _fast_."

I giggled.

"What's funny?" She asked.

I sighed, smiling. "It's really clever if you knew."

"Can I have it?" She asked hopefully.

I grinned and ripped the page out gently and quickly, and turning to the next after handing it to Zora.

I grabbed the pencil again. What to draw, what to draw. Then a picture came to mind with my awesome memory. I kept it in my head, zoning out toward the window while sketching picture blindly. I wasn't paying attention. I drew a body, and a head, with the ears. I made extra pencil markings to signal fur. I made one eye have a sparkle in it. I smirked. I continued to draw it in a crouched position, its mouth tilted in a growling way.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny! You did that in five minutes!"

A perfectly drawn dog was on the page. There were trees in the background, and I stopped the pencil from moving at the edges to make it a circle shape around the dog and scenery. The shading was perfect. Everything was. And it only took a few moments. Why was I drawing him, though.

"Why did I draw that..." I breathed silently, though knew a wolf could hear it.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know," I murmured, shrugging.

"Is it a dog..." She began. Oh, no. Zora was about to admit to _him_ that I was drawing wolves. "Oh! I see. It's a wolf."

I could feel his eyes come upon me as I stared wide eyed at the table, biting my lip. I sighed shaking my head at Zora. She didn't notice.

"Here. Do it again with these colored pencils."

"Sure," I mumbled.

I took one look in his direction. His whole body was turned toward me. I was careful not to look in his eyes, just held up a colored pencil to his hair, and tilting my head in focus. It was about the right shade.

My hand flew across the page with a yellow, sandy colored pencil in it. Not too fast, though. It was becoming the body, head...

Zora watched in amazement as I grabbed a black and white to make the sparkle in the wolf's eye. I was so zoned in, I repositioned myself in the chair to have the book right in front of me. I never took my eyes off it, and it felt like he wasn't taking his eyes off me. I grabbed a green and brown, making the trees and their trunks. The stones and sticks. I grabbed a grey.

About seven minutes later, there was a brilliant blonde wolf on the page. It was in a forest filled with green and brown and grey, mostly. Its eyes were a dark blue, and the left one had a sparkle in it. It was crouched, tensed in a defensive position. Its mouth was lifted on the right, as if it were growling. I stared at it with wide eyes. Did I just do that?

"Um, do you mind if I keep these?" I asked Zora

"Take the whole book. I have, like, ten." She looked shocked at the picture.

I picked up the pencil and the book, staring blankly at the blank page. My mind was blank. Blank. Was everything blank?

I turned my chair around at a right angle, so Zora wouldn't see what I was drawing. I glanced around at everyone to see no one was watching but a blonde boy. Huh.

I grabbed a brown colored pencil, drawing branches and trunks. Then I grabbed a green. My hand blurred as it flew across the page drawing thousands of leaves and the veins within them. I left a space on the left side of the page white. I thought back to when I was in the forest with him. He was wearing tan pants. I grabbed the correct color, drawing him against the tree. He had one hand in his pocket and the other just hanging down to his side. He was leaning against the tree trunk, smirking. I grabbed the same sandy color I had for the wolf and used it on his hair. All in all, it looked just like him.

Crap.

I watched Sonny on the cafeteria as she took the pencil from Zora and began to draw. It took her thirty seconds to finish what Zora had said was an incredible drawing. I wonder what it was.

Then she grabbed the pencil again. I smiled curiously at her and watched for about five minutes.

"Whoa, Sonny! That's fantastic! How do you do that so well in thirty seconds?" Zora gasped.

Sonny smiled. "What can I say? You have to be _fast_."

I chuckled at that.

I heard Zora question Sonny's giggle, and she just said, "It's really clever if you knew."

They conversed a second longer before Sonny began to draw something again. She looked so engrossed in her work, she was even moving around to get a right angle. She looked dedicated to the drawing. I looked away to take another bite of lobster.

"Why did I draw that?" I heard Sonny say under her breath. What had she drawn?

"Oh. I see. It's a wolf." Zora smirked at her knowledge.

I looked to Sonny. She obviously knew I was listening, because she was staring wide eyes, then shaking her head at Zora. Zora hadn't noticed.

"Here. Do it again with these colored pencils." Zora said.

"Sure," Sonny mumbled.

I couldn't look away, even when she looked at me. She didn't look me in the eye, but a little above my head. She held up a pencil the color of my hair and I chuckled again.

Sonny looked back down, grabbing different colors.

She conversed with Zora again, and picked up the pencils, turning her chair so Zora couldn't see. The page was visible to me. She began to draw.

I watched, shocked, as she drew with invisible movement tons of leaves and trees. Then, she drew a person. It was a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was in a forest. He had one hand in his pocket and the other one hanging. He was smiling, smirking, and was leaning against the tree.

It was me in the forest with her.

You could see it was me perfectly. My eyes, the body shape, everything looked just like me. The colors fit the uniform I wore yesterday.

Sonny just stared at it for a while. What was she thinking?

"Hey, Zora, I'm feeling sort of sick. I'm going to head out" Sonny lied.

"No problem, Sonny. Feel better," Zora mumbled around the stuff in her mouth I wanted to get up and follow her again, but the way she didn't look at me or speak to me, sort of got me worried.

I was worried Sonny Monroe would forget about me, and I wasn't having that.


	7. You're Just Afraid

**I went to see Avatar. IT WAS AMAZING IN 3D!!**

**So I got some more reviews who pointed out some faults in my story. **

**1. I need to say the point of view. I've been doing just Sonny and Chad. So when it says I and Chad in he same half of the chapter, it's Chad. Also vise-versa.**

**2. Humor. Well, I think I made this story romance/drama, but if my readers crave humor, I guess I can add some. I'm not the best at it, keep it in mind before I destroy my story for you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. SAD FACE!!**

**Enjoy.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's POV (Yay!)**

Why would she draw me? I had already decided Sonny was staying away from me. Why would she draw a perfect picture of me, sketched and colored in wolf form in the forest, and one of me. Just Chad, when I was leaning against the tree. At that time, I would have thought we'd become friends, but then I realized that Sonny being dead would happen sooner or later. The thought made me upset...furious.

I was thinking into this too much. I was furious. I _was_ furious. That's not good...

Shivers went up and down my spine as I tried to stay in control. I couldn't keep Sonny out of my mind though, her body in flames. Burning, giving off that horrible smell that I would haunt me for the rest of my very, very long life.

"Chad, are you okay?" Portlyn asked.

I ignored her and got up out of my chair, anger bubbling up inside me. Stupid Sonny, stupid her being different, stupid being cute. Understatement of the year, folks.

I sprinted out of the hot cafeteria and out of the whole studio itself. I morphed faster than possible as my anger pushed me forward, running as the wolf in Sonny's drawing.

Where would I go? I just stood there as a dog, watching the cars go by on the highway. I listened closely, hopefully finding something that would keep my mind off her.

Then, I heard a thud. What the heck? It was a pretty loud thud, like someone fell from a high window or something. No one was screaming, no one was crying. I turned my head toward the sound, and heard footsteps much too close together to be a human.

I turned my whole body toward the sounds, walking slowly. I saw something zip into the forest at incredible speed, but I couldn't make out what it was. I had a pretty good idea though.

I made it to the back of the studio, and realized that's where So Random was located. She had jumped out of the window in her dressing room because it was open. What was she doing?

I guess I should leave her alone. You know, she might be hunting or something. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm following.

I blurred over to the forest and was surrounded by the familiar trees in the sketches in seconds. I looked at each one closely before passing them up, wondering in which area had Sonny drawn me.

I morphed back to being human. I touched the bark on the trees. I could hear Sonny clearly, running through the forest. I didn't going any faster. Then I heard her stop. I listened more carefully. I could here something scraping. No, just something rubbing against something else. Like, a pencil against paper. Then, something screeched and Sonny laughed. Huh.

I walked over to her. I saw her about one hundred yards away. It was wear we had talked for the first time, in that one little open space. She was taping papers against the trees, drawing again, then taping. When I was a foot away from the little space, I looked at the drawings.

Me.

Wolves, even the whole pack where I took her. Cindy. Then there was just me, in the cafeteria watching her. I continued to study her work. I noticed that she was organizing them on the trees. One trunk had just me as a wolf, taped from the top of the trunk to the roots. The next had the whole pack. The next were just of me. In the forest, one of me watching her, another where I was against the tree. I watched as she, right now, was drawing another. I watched as she put it on my tree, and I noticed that it was me right now. She looked my way and smirked.

Sonny stepped back and admired her work.

"That guy's pretty hot." I shrugged.

Her shoulders began to shake, and then she couldn't hold it back any longer. She laughed. _I made her laugh_. It was like bells, ringing through the forest. She soon recovered herself, and pushed her hair back behind her ear, smiling in embarrassment. Her hair was really shiny.

I walked toward the tree where it was me as a wolf. I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't care. What's not to look at and like?

I morphed into a wolf, trying to match one of the poses. I wasn't doing so well. Sonny laughed once again. She came over to me and looked at the picture I was trying to imitate.

She pretended to stare at it, and then she put her hands on me. Shivers went down my spine again, but these were shivers of pleasure. It was comforting. She moved my head to the side a little more, and fixed me up. Then she made a signal with her hands to not move.

Sonny picked up her stuff and walked around me, making sure she got every little detail. I was a pretty hot wolf, I wasn't self conscious. Her hand went across the page again, scratching the pencil this way and that to draw me. She grabbed the colored pencils, too, and began to color.

"Go back to human form..." She commanded, deciding what to do next.

I morphed.

Then, she just sketched with her pencil. No color. It looked like she was doing it over the wolf, because she hadn't flipped the page.

One minute and twenty seven seconds later- I'd been counting- Sonny finished. She looked at the drawing, and smiled, though, biting her lip to hide it. I noticed, tough.

"Check it out." She said, handing it to me.

I took it eagerly and watched a smirk cross her features at it. I ignored her and looked at the picture, shocked.

There was a wolf, colored with a pencil that looked like my blonde hair. It was in the same position as I was in a second ago, but not looking directly at her. You could see the whole left side of me. On the same page, was me as a human. It was sketched with a pencil. I overlapped the wolf and had my hands in my pockets, smiling, looking directly in the eye of...well, me, right now.

Sonny had signed her name at the bottom right corner.

"Yeah, I know he's ugly and all, but..." She shrugged.

I gave her a playful shove. She pretended to gasp in pain and hold her arm, but then she shoved me back. I stared at her with an open mouth, sarcastically, of course, and put the drawing down on a stone she was sitting on. I advanced her slowly.

"You don't want to get in a fight with Chad Dylan Cooper." I warned slowly.

"Why? Because he's too afraid he'll lose? I always love it when egotistical boys set themselves up for failure." She boasted.

I glared, and crouched down. Sonny stood her ground. Then, I morphed into a wolf. When I walked toward her, getting closer and closer, her sure gaze seemed to falter.

She smirked. "Well, fine, we won't fight." She got closer. "You can't catch me, anyway."

And she was gone.

I sprinted as fast as I could toward her, right on her heels. She could run fast. I watched as she pushed against the trees to give herself a boost. I growled, and she whipped her head around to stick her tongue out at me and laugh.

Instead of anger now, I used my...attraction, liking...toward her and my feet pushed me forward even faster than before. I was about to outrun her.

Then, the opening in the forest I was so familiar with emerged, and I saw the lake. Sonny slowed down at the sight of the sun on the lake, shining and making sparkles. I used her awe to my advantage and jumped on her.

We rolled over and over as she laughed uncontrollably. WHen we stopped, she took in our position. I was on top of her, and she bit her lip from smiling.

I morphed back to human form, straightening out my jacket, standing up.

"Jeez, Monroe, I know I'm hot and all, but you're not allowed to be on top of me." I said, putting my heads and up to keep her away.

She opened her mouth and stare at me with wide eyes. I stared out toward the lake, my back to her, laughing.

Not a good idea.

Sonny was as quiet as a mouse. Quieter. She was behind me, turning me around and throwing me to the ground, taking my hands in hers to trap them under her. SHe was on top of me, then.

"Jeez, Chad. I know I'm incredibly beautiful and all, but you don't have to be makin' moves on me."

I shook my head at her, and she smiled.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. I liked this feeling with her so close. Her body was freezing, the perfect antidote to my heat.

"You're really warm," She noticed.

"Yep, pretty hot." Double meaning in the words.

She rolled her eyes, opening and closing her mouth over and over again, waiting for something to come out. Her body tensed, I could feel it, and she got up, turning around with her arms crossed.

"I shouldn't be here." She mumbled.

"You're allowed to be wherever you want, Sonny." I disagreed, sitting up, missing her when she was so close. "You're just afraid."

"No, I'm not." She shook her head, but her voice betrayed her true feelings.

I got up and put my hands on her arms. "Sonny..."

She shook me off and ran back into the forest, and I listened miserably as her footsteps faded in the distance.


	8. Being Cliche in The Rain

**So, I'm at my dad's friend's house, and I have nothing to do because I got kicked out of my seat at the poker table. Yep, I'm twelve and I was taught to play poker. So? Also, I'm drinking a root beer that is in one of those beer bottles, so whenever someone who doesn't know me walks in, they're like, how old are you? Lol. I'm still upset I lost my hand at poker. I had trip aces and my bro had a flush. SAD FACE!! But, I'm just going on their awesome (AWESOME!!!) computer and writing a chapter. Clever, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Whateva. **

**Sonny's POV**

I had to stick to the plan. Though, in the position I was now in, it wasn't exactly being strong. I was on top of Chad, pinning him down. He was smirking, probably committing the moment to memory. Maybe I should draw a picture with us like this.

"Jeez, Chad. I know I'm incredibly beautiful and all, but you don't have to be makin' moves on me." I smirked.

He shook his head, and I held back laughter. I took in the scene once more. Chad was really hot. No, his skin. Ugh.

"You're really warm." I noticed.

"Yep, pretty hot." I could hear the double meaning in his words, and I rolled my eyes.

What was with him and saying he's hot all the time? Sure, he was, but it's not like he has to point it out all the time.

Admitting that made me come back to reality. I can't be here with him. It was wrong. What if he was going to lure me away and kill me? What if he was using my own feelings- that shouldn't exist- against me?

"I shouldn't be here." I mumbled getting off of Chad and standing, folding my arms and turning the other way.

"You're allowed to be wherever you want, Sonny." He told me. "You're just afraid."

He was on to me. "No, I'm not." I disagreed quickly. I knew that my feelings dripped into my voice though. Darn.

I heard him get up, and then his warm hands were on my arms. His voice was close was in my ear as he said my name. "Sonny…"

I broke free of his embrace and sprinted away. It took everything I could not to turn around. I grabbed my sketch book and the pencil. Tears poured from my eyes as I put my car in reverse and started the journey home.

**Chad's POV**

I wasn't going to let her get away this time. After her quick footsteps faded away, I was scared. She wasn't joking, She was staying away. Who could walk away from such a perfect moment? No one. So, I was running after Sonny now to keep it that way.

Morphing quickly and silently I sprinted. I figured she would go home because she told Zora she would be. I took the backroads as patiently as I could and ran in the shadows to her house. Please be there, please be there…

When I made it there, her expensive, dark purple convertible was in the driveway. I changed back to human form so I could feel the relief on my face. Though, me being relieved wasn't going to make her change her state of mind. I walked onto her driveway and tried to sniff her out. She hadn't gone in, she went to the back.

When I walked toward her backyard, I stopped at the cornoer of her house and leaned against it. Taking a deep breath in, I smelled her too close to me.

"Sonny," I murmured. She was at the corner too, just on the other side, leaning against the house in sadness.

I watched as she came into my view, turning her body so I could see her miserable, tear streaked face. I was broken to see _her_ broken like this. How could I have such an affect on her?

"You want to kill me, Chad." She said simply.

"I want to kill you?" I questioned her sanity. "Sonny, I ran out of the studios because I was so inraged to think you dead."

She just looked down with pouty lips. "You don't even know me."

"I know you enough to be…" I stopped, putting my hand over my mouth.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

I put my hand down to answer, "Nothing, nothing."

"You know me enough to be what?" She wasn't giving up.

I slumped "Attracted."

"Weird, huh?" She asked. "How I know I feel the same. But, I can't."

How could she just shrug it off like that? What happened to my affect on her? Guess it's gone.

"How can you say that?" I asked her.

She leaned against the house again, looking up towards the sky. It was gray, about to rain. I watched her face as a tear slid down her cheek.

On instinct, I walked in front of her, leaning my body on hers to wipe it away with my thumb. I didn't pull away, just looked at her as she watched the storm start.

"Sonny?" I got her attention. I looked her up and down. "Why aren't you sparkling?"

I tried to lighten up the mood, it worked. She laughed her contagious laugh, and I began to laugh too.

"Hollywood doesn't get much right, huh?" She asked.

When she looked me in the eye, it looked as though she was finally processing how close we were. For the second time today.

She started to push me away. "Chad…"

"What?" I whined.

"Back up." She ordered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" I wasn't giving in.

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Wait, really?" She asked.

"Nope."

I took a deep breath in, inhaling her scent. The smell if cinnamon and vanilla coursed through me. It smelled delicious, and I craved for more. I leaned my forehead against hers, hearing her intake of breath. I came closer, breathing deeply, slowly.

"Chad…please just back up…" She whined.

"No." I said simply.

"Please?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm such a sucker for please."

"Then back up,"

"Nope." I denied her once more, smirking.

"Why not?"

"Because one, you smell really good right now, and two, it feels right to be close to you." I told her honestly.

She sighed again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment, Even if she didn't want the same thing I did, I would enjoy every last moment of being with her.

Thunder erupted through the world, and I opened my eyes and got lost in Sonn'ys chocolate brown ones. She put her hands on my chest, and I breathed more quickly. I swallowed. Raindrops began to fall, a few falling before, in about ten seconds, it was pouring. We got drenched in seconds.

I watched her as she watched me. Her hair looked black now, it was soaked. Her smell was ten times stronger in the rain. It was so cliché, but I knew what I was thinking about doing was the right thing to do.

"You smell really good in the rain," she breathed.

I could tell she was losing control on her 'plan'.

I got closer than ever to her, and her eyes got wide with understanding. She opened her mouth, taking a breath in to object, but then stopped. She never looked out of my eyes. She bit her lip, but when my nose touched hers, she was game.

I closed my eyes, ready to enjoy this in anyway possible.

Then, I pressed my lips against hers.

A spark erupted between us along with another roll of thunder. At first I kissed her slowly, passionately. The rain poured down on us as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she put her arms around my neck. It was the most romantic and cliché kiss I'd ever experienced, and by far the best. I kissed her fiercely, longingly, now.

Of course, Sonny was the one to pull back. Even though she didn't need to, she was breathing quick. Panting. I wanted to keep going, but I wasn't going to deny her wishes again. I was jubilant.

I leaned my forehead against hers again, and smiled. I loved it, and I hoped she did, too.

I opened my eyes to measure her reaction. She just stared at me, forever. But then, she smiled, biting her lip to hide how much she loved it.

…….

YYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!


	9. Angels and Demons

**I'm still worried about the humor. I mean, seriously guys, the story is about Channy. How could I put any kind of humor between the two? My mind is completely blank. I watch comedy, I don't write it! I need some humor ideas! Please please send me one in a review. Don't send me one that's like, 'they run off into the sunset together' or something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

I smiled at him.

Though, on the inside, I was screaming at myself. How could you be so stupid Sonny?! I'd given up on my so called 'plan' and went with my thoughts. I knew my heart wasn't in this...was it? But that proved it there, doesn't it? I'm unsure. That means that my heart isn't in it. But couldn't it simply mean that I was still undecided.

In my mind, the angel and demon were on my shoulders. They looked like me, though one was in white with a hovering halo and the other dressing in red with horns. Arguing like there was no tomorrow.

"_How could you do this, Sonny?" The little demon Sonny asked._

_ "I-I..." I couldn't speak, that's what._

_ "Oh, shut up!" My angel yelled to the demon. "She should be happy! It's what she wants!"_

_ "No it's not!" My demon begged to differ. "It's not! You're going to die in the end, Sonny! Chad has even said so himself!"_

_ My angel looked outraged. "Do you see the way he looks at her? They both go against their own nature. For each other! He's never going to hurt you, Sonny. Never!'_

_ "How do you know that?" I asked angel Sonny._

_ "You are strong," angel said. "If any one is going to get hurt- which is unlikely- it'll be Chad."_

_ "I don't want Chad to be hurt." I pointed out._

_"Yes, you don't. Which means you care for him, Sonny. Follow you heart. No doubt, it's in it for him!"_

_ Then, the demon tackled the angel and they disappeared in rage._

I gasped when I came back to reality. The feel of Chad's body against mine, it sent shivers down my spine. Teehee, I can make a rhyme. Ooh, I did it again! Wait, what am I talking about?

I thought back to the conversation in my head with the three Sonnys. The demon inside me told me Chad would hurt me in the end. I was making a mistake. But my angel said it would be alright. My heart yearned for him, and it I wouldn't break at the end. If there was an end. But, there's a huge possibility I could get hurt. So, why was the devil telling me to stop, and why is the angel telling me to follow my heart that will possibly be crushed?

"Chad," I whispered, getting his attention. He looked me in the eye. "Promise me something."

He nodded. "Anything."

And that one small word had me even more sure. "Promise me I won't get hurt in the end."

I reached up and stroked his face out of longing. I'd wanted to for a while now. I kept my palm on his cheek as I looked into his eyes. Water poured down his face and mine as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I promise." He breathed.

He put his hand up on my cheek now, and I bit my lip. This is right, I thought. It felt perfect, how could it not be? I leaned toward him once more, an kissed him passionately.

We did this for about five seconds before he lifted me into his arms and continued to kiss me. I smiled and giggled at him. I panted unnecessarily and held his face in my hands. How could I love him like I did? Just the way he didn't flinch away from my cold touch. The way he could crack a joke to make me feel better. The way his body fit perfectly next to mine and the way his warmth was the perfect antidote to me.

I thought about my angel.

_You were right, _I thought. _My hearts in it to win him._

And then I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper like there was no tomorrow.

We were outside in the rain for hours. Talking, laughing, kissing... I was having the time of my life.

"Come on, you're probably freezing. Let's go inside." I suggested.

We went in and I ran with incredible speed to the bathroom, picking out two large towels. I threw one at him when I came down the stairs.

"Thank you," He murmured, sitting on one of the stools by my island.

I grabbed the sketch book I placed on my counter and picked up the pencil next to it. I looked at Chad in the mirror and he looked at me. I sketched blindly once again and in about ten seconds a perfectly drawn picture of us was on the page. I smiled at it and signed my name at the bottom right corner, pushing it aside.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked Chad.

"I have no idea," He sighed. "But what will stop us?"

I shrugged, "Nature."

He turned his body to me, grabbing my hands. In the process, his towel began to fall off his shoulders. I ripped my hand from his, pulling the towel around his shoulders comfortably and then placing my hand back in his.

He smiled and looked down.

"What?" I asked.

"Does nature include my pack?" He asked worriedly.

The wolves. Crap. They would not approve of this in any way whatsoever. If they found out, they would no doubt kill me. I could be outnumbered. I also, have no fighting skills at all. Even the weakest of the pack could kick my butt.

"What are you thinking?" Chad asked me.

"How to kick a wolf's butt."


	10. Fun Beating Up My Boyfriend

**Here is the next chapter. Thx so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for the reviews! Phew! Teehee on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

His face immediately became serious.

"Sonny, you have to promise _me_ something now."

I nodded.

"Promise me you won't go up against my pack." He said.

"Chad-" I started.

"No, Sonny. You can't. I-I can't even stand to imagine it. Just don't. Promise?" He put me on the spot.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Promise you won't go back on your promise." He smirked.

I laughed my perfect laugh and smiled at him. "I promise to not go back on my promise."

He smiled, and twisted his pinky around mine.

"But, Chad..." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, knowing I was trying to find a loophole.

I gave him a look. "What if they force me to go back on my promise?"

Now, his eyes widened.

Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602

"I cannot believe you!" I yelled at him.

Of course, it wasn't necessary, but this was just insane.

"You should have though before you talked," He shrugged.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. How about we think something other than violence? Like you convinced them and there's nothing to worry about so...we don't have to do this." I smiled now, encouraging the idea.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I pursed my lips. "Fine!"

"Nope."

I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Chad, no. I'm not fighting you!" I said, ending this.

"You got in my head that my pack would hurt you. It's physically impossible for me not to obey Riley when I'm not a wolf. He'll force me to kill you."

He gave me a look. I guess I was supposed to realize something in his words, but I wasn't getting it.

I shook my head. "Why are we doing this now?"

"Because." He said simply.

I couldn't stop glaring at him.

I turned on the puppy dog eyes and stepped toward him, placing my hands on his chest.

"Please?" I asked. "Please, Chaddy?"

"I already told you I'm a sucker for please. And again, no. That's still my thing too. You're trying to get to me with my own face? That's just not right."

I sighed, giving up and pulling my hands back.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Okay," He said, stepping away and running about fifty yards away from me in my backyard?

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked at a regular volume.

"Attack me." He whispered, crouching down. He wasn't wolf, he was going to teach me in human form.

I crouched, too.

"I guess I could pretend I'm hunting you..." I guessed.

He nodded, narrowing his eyes and smirking, waiting for my first move. Probably already knowing that I was going to lose the first round.

I shook my head with a disbelieving look in my face, and sprinted toward him.

With incredible speed I ran, and jumped.

Of course, Chad moved.

I narrowed my eyes, too, now, and we circled each other.

"Whatcha gonna do, Sonny?" He teased.

I growled as menacingly as I could.

He widened his eyes. "That wasn't half bad a growl. Listen to mine-"

Chad was about to morph.

I took this to my advantage and once again lunged at him. He wasn't expecting it, so he stopped the process in the middle, but was too late. I was already on top of him, pining him down as a human.

"That's not fair. I let my guard down." He complained.

"Well, my teacher shouldn't be so clumsy." I turned, smirking at my victory, and walked away, pretending to wipe dust from my hands.

Not good.

I could feel paws on my back, they spun me around and pinned me down. I looked up, shocked, and got lost in these dark blue, though shocking, eyes. He had morphed silently and really fast. Chad was proud. I could tell.

"Oh please. Like you get any satisfaction from that." I said.

He morphed on top of me and his hands were on me then. He stopped holding his weight with his hands and leaned on me.

"You know, I could kiss you right now." He suggested, pulling my arms above my head and trailing his fingertips along them, slowly, teasing.

"Do it, then." I challenged through longing.

"After you master one of my favorite moves." He got up and I whined at him.

That's what happened the whole time. He taught, I learned. And complained. But, as I watched him and myself closely, I noticed I wasn't doing half bad. We had started at three, and ended at eight. Though, after every move I mastered, he would hug me close and kiss me for about five minutes. So, we really only practiced for about four hours. It was amusing to see me actually beat him once, but I knew that sometimes he let me win because he loved my victory dance. And because he wanted to kiss me. He can't deny it. We practiced until Chad said he was freezing in the cold.

It was actually kind of fun beating up Chad.

"You didn't do half bad." Chad praised me.

"What can I say," I flipped my hair over my shoulder beautifully. "I'm pretty good at everything."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is good at everything." He added, smirking.

"Yeah, sure." I said, nodding sarcastically.

I sat down on the stool by the island and watched Chad as he helped himself to some water from my fridge.

"Tell me again why you stocked up on food when you don't need to eat it?" He said.

"Well, if I have guests, sort of like you, I don't want them to think I don't eat and get suspicious." I said it like it was obvious. Which it was.

"Oh. Duh." He shrugged taking a sip.

"Yeah. Duh." I mocked him.

I smiled and leaned against the counter with my elbow, repeatedly pulling my hair back with my fingertips.

"You know, it's kind of fun beating up my...my..." I didn't know how to finish.

He understood where I was going with it.

"Boyfriend." He shrugged.

"Is that what you are?" I wasn't really sure.

"Is that what you want me to be?" He asked worriedly.

I took a breath in to say something...but nothing came out.

This was what I wanted. I knew it was. But, was it what was right? For me? For him? For us?

"What if I told you being together would surely have me killed?" I asked.

He put his glass down, his eyes never leaving mine. "Being the selfish dude I am,I would keep you, but fight for you."

"What if I told you," I started. "That I'm using you? That I'm getting close to you just so that I could hurt you both emotionally _and _physically?"

He leaned against the counter with his hands supporting his weight. I was losing focus staring into his eyes.

"What are you saying?" He asked, his voice had a hard edgeto it.

"I'm saying," I explained. "That you told me mot two hours ago that you had to obey your alpha. It's impossible not to. What if he told you that you couldn't tell me anything he said to you and that you needed to kill me. Soon."

I was scared of my own words. I was coming up with so many problematic possibilities on the spot I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself.

Chad shook his head and walked around the counter. What if he was using me? If this was an act, I would be broken beyond repair. The thought of him hurting me, or even leaving my side, had tears pouring out of my eyes in seconds.

"Sonny, no, no!" He hugged me close and stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest. "They don't even know about you...yet." He added.

"Sonny," He leaned down, looking me straight in the eye with our faces level. "I will never, _never_-" He said it with a fierce and promising tone- "hurt you. And no one else will either, as long as I'm with you."

I looked up and smiled. "Promise?" Holding out my pinky.

He lifted his hand to mine. "On my life."

And that silly promise, that could mean something completely different to each of us, sent my heart fluttering.

"So, you know those times when I won?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at the change of subject. "Yes."

"Well, I know that you were letting me win." I shrugged, and leaned my forehead against his.

"Was it that noticeable?" He said, his voice shaking as I came closer.

"You could have just said that you wanted to kiss me because I 'mastered' your move."

"Maybe I feel like kissing you a lot longer than we usually do."

I flipped on the turn on switch.

"And for making me think for a half second I actually won, you won't get any of it now."

I walked away, smirking as he whined at me.

Sure, I could master a few of his fighting tricks, but he can _never_ master my teasing tricks.


	11. Sonny vs Jackson

**I'm so sorry! For everyone who hasn't given up on me, thanks. I have updated in forever! (Yes, my forever is less than a week. Jeez.) I am currently listening to One and The Same on the computer, and realized it's really catchy. And I just started singing and my bro got mad. Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. For the thousandth time. These disclaimers seriously annoy me.**

**Chapter...I for get. Here's the next one, then! :)**

**PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602**

**Sonny's POV**

It was three days later. A Monday. Chad and I had practiced for about sixty-five hours straight over the weekend, and I was now a pro. Amazing. Like I'd been training forever.

I was currently sitting in the prop house, playing video games with Nico on the couch. It was actually...fun. I'd never played any type of video games before, and tried my hardest not to get frustrated at myself for screwing up controls and maybe snapping the controller in half. Of course, it wasn't necessary, because Nico's butt was getting kicked by me over an over an over again...Both in the video game and rhetorical sense.

After another win at the fighting game that was addicting me like nothing else, (except Chad) Nico was in shock.

"Jeez, Sonny! You beat me when I've been playing this game for months, and you've never even touched a controller before this. That makes me feel so proud." He said.

I snickered, "No need to beat yourself up Nico...because I already did. Like a hundred times."

Tawni came in and gaped at the scene. She was wearing black skinny jeans and boots, with a white t-shirt that had multicolored stars on it and a skinny yellow vest on top. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Tawni." I greeted her.

"You beat Nico?" She gasped. "I think I'm going, like, going into shock!"

She turned to the mirror and smiled in relief, as if she were longing to see her own face for hours. I shook my head in amusement.

"Yep, I'm surprised. AND PRETTY!" She turned back to me, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Nico's never been beat before. He's the best of all of us!"

"Which proves you have never played before." I muttered to myself, almost silently, snickering internally.

"What was that?" Tawni raised her eyebrow skeptically, as if she knew what I had said to myself. How did she even notice?

"Oh, nothing. I guess Nico was just having a bad day with the videos." I waved my hand dismissively, though Tawni didn't even bother to listen to the answer of her question; for she had started to reapply her coco moco coco lipstick, making kissy noises at herself in the poor mirror.

I went to go sit on the bench next to Grady, and he was so shocked at my skills that he didn't even speak. Yep, I'm that good.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, closer than the others that I could make out a mile away. I took in a deep sniff, and smiled wide at he smell. It was a delicious lavender smell, floral, in a way.

Chad.

I got giddy when I watched him turn the corner, inviting himself in the open door.

"Hello, randoms!" He stressed every syllable, a cocky grin plastered on his face. What was he doing?

"Chad," My cast muttered their response, glaring as he plopped himself on the couch.

My eyes narrowed and my eyebrows knit together in confusion,. was about to open my mouth to say something, but Tawni beat me to the punch.

"Chad," she said his name, and shivered in disgust as it rolled off her tongue. "I believe you haven't officially met our new cast member. She put her hand out in my direction. "This is Sonny."

Chad looked up, obvious (but, for me, of course, it would be sarcastic, right?) boredom on his face. Though, when he looked in my eyes, he smiled a "confused" smile, and stood up.

"Hey, Sonny. I'm Chad." He was flirting with me, I could tell. But, what was going on here?

"Hi, Chad." I said quietly, more confused then ever.

"Um, do you...want to go on a walk or something? We could get to know each other a little better."

It didn't take me more than a nanosecond to agree. "Sure,"

I looked at Tawni, remembering oh so clearly our conversation and her warning that was being ignored. She widened her eyes at me in warning, but I nodded to reassure her it was okay.

She didn't know the half of what was going on with Chad.

"Bye guys," I said quickly, pulling Chad out the door.

PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602

**Chad's POV**

Tears poured from my eyes. I couldn't control how my mind raced, all the memories with her being exposed for the first time.

"It's gone too far, Chad." Riley said, after he morphed.

"No, it hasn't." I argued fiercely.

He sighed, though it didn't look like he felt bad about what he was making me do. "It's nothing personal. It's just-"

"When she's involved, it _is_ personal!" I yelled.

Riley became angry at my tone and volume. He had no right. Sure, he might be the boss of me, but he wasn't my father.

"You_ will _bring her back here to me, and just because of your disrespect, Chad, you'll be the one to do it."

I was about to do something I'd never thought about doing my entire life as a werewolf.

"No." I said simply.

I had denied him. I denied the alpha.

"Excuse me?!" He yelled.

"No. I won't do it! I refuse you, oh mighty one, I'm not going to do that. She's not hurting anyone!" I was furious.

Riley shook his head at me, upset. "She will hurt you Chad. I know."

"You don't. I promised- _swore_- to her that I wouldn't hurt her. She said the same to me. I intend to keep my promise, and you aren't getting in the way. You're not." I snarled. I kept my voice low so that it would whip out and sound harsh as ever.

Riley's face exposed his anger, and he advanced me with fast paced steps. I cowered back, losing my sire gaze.

"You will do it. Now, Chad!" He exploding in my face.

I could feel myself leaving, without me even telling my feet to move. I was being forced to do this. I would never hurt Sonny, I had swore to her...but this wasn't me. No, I wasn't suddenly a robot, but I was being forced to into it. So, this wasn't necessarily not me, but not my own actions.

I dried the tears away automatically. For I had to for fill Riley's command, and crying in front of Sonny is going to figure out what I was going to do when I morphed. I had dropped her an unimaginable amount of hints over the weekend when we alone, hopelessly hoping that she would understand that I couldn't not obey the alpha. She was so close to understanding, but was afriad. I had told her that, too, but once again, she denied me.

I knew her now.

Despite what she was, she was sunny. A Sonny. She was happy, funny, positive, fun to be around, loving...and if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I feel strongly for her. So strong that sometimes I feel like I'm becoming a huge sap.

I loved her.

All this time being with her, I had had this feeling, this attraction, toward her. I had defined it. It _was _love, and it _was _what I should have been _avoiding._ Not the complete opposite, what I had been embracing. Because of my acts, which I in no way regret, Sonny would get hurt, and so would I. Though, the outcome was a lot worse for her.

Doing this shattered my heart. She was mine. I wanted her. For me. But, then again, no one could have her if she wasn't alive. I shook my head, a permanent frown on my face.

I hated Riley. I hated my pack. I hated them all with a passion.

Because of my duty, I had to put on the usual Chad Dylan Cooper charade. And, to the cast, they had no idea that Sonny and I had already met, and much more. I hoped that she would play along

I could smell her, now. Sonny's smell was now ten times more enthralling when I wouldn't be able to smell it again after this. After me. If I could smell her and hear her, she could most definitely hear me. I could even hear her take as sniff of whoever was down the hall, and I knew she would recognize me.

I just wished she would un. Run away from here for some apparent reason and I wouldn't have to do his. But, if anything about the time we gad together meant anything, it was that I wouldn't run from her.

_Run, Sonny. Run. _ I repeated the message over and over again, knowing, though, that she wouldn't process it. Sighing internally, I walked into he prop house with a grin on my face.

"Hello, randoms!" I greeted in the Chad Dylan Cooper way.

I could feel her eyes on me, ripping through the back of my shirt as I plopped on the couch, going under my skin and stabbing my heart in the most painful way imaginable. Despite my thoughts though, I unwillingly kept my acting up.

"Chad," They all sneered my name except Sonny.

Tawni went on. "I believe you haven't officially met our new cast member. This is Sonny." Her hand pointed her out.

When I looked at Sonny's face, the pain increased horribly, stabbing my heart repeatedly now. My mind was hurting, now, too, screaming at me to find some sort of loophole in Riley's demands.

I pretended to be interested. She looked at me, confused and curious at my actions. I wanted to tell her what was going on, Wrap her in my arms and tell her I would never hurt her. My thoughts and actions won't match up soon enough.

I stood up. "Hi Sonny. I'm Chad." I was flirting, obviously.

"Hi, Chad." She whispered.

"Um, do you want to go for a walk or something? We could get to know each other a little better." I suggested "innocently".

_Say no, say no, SAY NO!_

"Sure," She agreed all too quickly.

And for the first time in my life, I was angry at Sonny Monroe, though my expression became jubilant despite myself.

Sonny made some sort of silent assurance to Tawni.

"Let's go," I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me and pushed me out quicker than I thought possible.

Once the door was clicked closed, she turned to me.

"What are you-" She started, but I cut her off.

I couldn't help being so close to her and knowing I wouldn't be able to see her beautiful face after tonight. I crushed my lips onto hers, kissing her longingly. There wasn't another emotion inside me that I could comprehend. Longing.

Sonny kissed me back, but pulled back all too soon. For a second she picked me up and zoomed to the end of the hall so that her cast mates wouldn't hear my panting. She just looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

I had just noticed. We weren't moving. I needed to go.

"C'mon, lets go." I said.

"Why are you acting the way you are?" she asked quickly, so quickly no human could ever make it out.

I stared at her blankly for a second but then shook my head, taking her hand and pulling her along with me as we exited the studios and into the forest. Soon, she walked with me, swinging our hands like an old couple. I smiled, her cold hand was freezing, and it sent chills up my spine. But, they were shivers of pleasure.

"Where are we going?" She asked, annoyed at our slow speed.

"We'll go faster," I said, and morphed.

I blurred through the forest with her on my heels. I hated this, leading her to her death. I could have done it right here and now, but I wanted her close as long as possible.

I could smell my pack, and now I had to be the person with the prisoner. The guard. I hated myself when I morphed, my strength still with me in human form. She had stopped running, smelling the pack, staring at me with hurt eyes. I knew what she was thinking. I had betrayed her my promise. I was a liar. And I new she thought everything that had happened between us was a lie.

I yearned to touch her arm and tell her it was going to be alright. So, I did. But I didn't say that everything would be alright. Turning to her, I caught her in a grip that was so willing to loosen and let her run free, but I hung on tight. Turning her head a fraction of an inch to me so I could see the single tear roll down her cheek, Sonny walked slowly and solemnly to where I led her.

Sonny knew she couldn't outrun us. I had told her specifically not to try, for she would lose. So, I with this knowledge, let go of her, and she stood her ground.

The pack was in human form, surrounding us in a circle. Cindy was inside it, looking at Sonny, first smiling, but then frowning as if in deep despair. Cindy didn't know the half of it.

"Thank you, Chad." Riley's voice was cold despite the words.

I just glared. "Never again will you be welcome." I shook my head at the leach.

"So," Lily walked out of her spot and up to us. Lily had always had a thing for me. I knew it. She made it completely obvious, but now, she was just pissing me off. "This is the famous Sonny Monroe."

Her tone annoyed me so much, my spine trembled as if I would morph. Apparently Sonny felt the same.

"And who are you?" She asked.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but then smirked evilly while giving me a quick sideways glance.

"Chad's girlfriend," She said it as though it was obvious.

"You. Will. _Never_. Be. My. Girlfriend." I spat.

Lily looked shocked and hurt, but I don't think I could care less. Jackson, having a huge crush on Lily, came up to me as Lily took her place back in the circle.

"Don't you dare talk to Lily that way," He growled at me, looking at Sonny like she was a gross bug.

I stepped in his line of sight to block her. "_Don't you dare_ touch my Sonny."

I could feel Sonny's eyes on me then. I ignored her, now, not wanting to meet her gaze to have to leave Jackson's.

"Well, then." This was Riley in a pleasant voice. "Jackson, if you are so determined, why don't you do the honor?"

The tremors went up and down my back without stopping, and I was sure I was visibly shaking with anger as I stared down Jackson, daring him.

Jackson smirked at me, never having his eyes leave mine as he answered Riley. "I would love to do the honor, Riley. The sooner the better, huh?"

I didn't move. There was no way in hell I was going to move.

When Jackson tried to step around me, I let out the harshest, most menacing growl I could muster up. It was low and fierce, and whipped out fast. He faltered in his steps, staring at me with wide eyes.

Jackson shook his head at me, solemn. "It's for the best, man."

"Then when you're done with her, I'll kill Lily." I promised him severely.

"You don't have that kind of heart, dude." He smiled sadly, and turned to Sonny.

Sonny stared with wide eyes when she processed what was going on. Taking one last glance in my direction, she stared, terrified.

When her brown eyes glazed over with tears, I broke down inside. I didn't move. I remembered all the good times we had together. Drawing in the forest, talking on her bed, kissing in the rain, practicing for days...and then I remembered how good she was.

_Remember what I taught you,_ I mouthed.

Her expression softened. It was, for just a second, looking at me longingly. Then it was determined, fierce. I took a deep breath to reassure myself of her skills. Hey, if I'm the best fighter next to Riley, and she could beat me, Jackson had no chance.

I nodded at her, as she crouched down in a ready position. Jackson had already morphed, but I could still tell he was surprised she would actually fight. Or, to him, at least try.

I heard him chuckle under his breath and crouch low, and then, Sonny started to advance him around the side, slowly. This caused them to start circling each other. This is how Sonny would always make us start out, because she liked the whole suspenseful feeling. And this time, the fighting was for real.

Sonny played it safe, waiting for Jackson to make the first move. When he finally processed that she wasn't going to attack anytime soon, he rolled his eyes, and lunged.

I gasped as he jumped on my Sonny, but she was smirking. Moving in a blur, they fought, guessing the other's moves before it happened. Sonny wasn't trying to kill him, just defend herself. She wasn't trying to hurt him.

I whispered to her. "It will end when you attack, Sonny. If you don't hurt him, he won't stop."

Jackson was furious at me, also hearing my info to Sonny. He whipped his head around to growl. Then, he turned his whole body around and started walking toward me. I couldn't morph as fast as he could get to me. I was screwed.

Two seconds later, Jackson was pushed to the ground and pinned down by Sonny, having used this distraction to her advantage. Her teeth were an inch from his neck. Just one little tooth sunk into his skin and he was gone. Sonny stopped. She looked up at me, and I nodded. If he wanted to hurt her, he needed to die.

But Sonny wasn't that kind of person. With a look of pure sock and disgust at herself, she got up slowly. Jack just laid there, shocked also at her choice to let him live. I took a step toward Sonny, reaching out to her as if to touch her face despite the distance between us. She didn't see me. She looked down at her hands, disgust taking over her features as she lifted them up to stare at them. One tear ran down her cheek as she looked past her hands toward Jack, laying on the floor.

She stood there with the tears gleaming as they slid down her face, but then sprinted like a bullet out of the forest and away from the wolves. Not one second past before I started after her.


	12. And I Ran

**Sorry it's taking a little longer than it should to update. I guess I've been wondering where to go with this story…I have ideas, but I'm not sure. PM me some.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

****

**Sonny's POV**

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking with fear and angst. How could I use this against Jackson? I could have almost killed him. Ended his life. The thought reminded me of what I was. A monster. I had won, but I didn't feel triumphant in the slightest. Why had Chad encouraged me to continue? To sink my teeth into Jackson's delicate skin and kill him in an instant? Why was I even wondering why he had defended me against Jackson? Had he really liked me like I had thought, or was this still just an act? Was he still trying to make up his mind over something? He had promised to never hurt me, is that why Jackson had _tried_? So he didn't have to?

Then it dawned on me.

"_It's physically impossible for me not to obey Riley when I'm not a wolf. He'll force me to kill you."_

Had Riley told him to do this? That was why he was acting so strange in the prop house? He had to cover up the fact that he was leading me here? So, did that mean he hadn't wanted to? Therefore, would it lead to the fact Chad still had feelings for me, that he ever did?

I couldn't stop the hope from trickling into my heart, but I quickly squashed it so I wouldn't be more confused and hurt than I already was. I took my feelings and put them to my expression, giving Chad the look. He stared back at me. The moment lasted forever, but ended all too soon. I needed to get out of here.

With incredible speed I turned away from the enemy wolves and ran as far away as possible. I didn't know where I was going, but right now, I didn't care. Anywhere I would go would be a heaven to me, as long as it was away from the heartbroken scene that had my thoughts erupt like a volcano. I could picture some messy swamp become all white and sparkly and some sort of angel coming down and singing hallelujah to me as I basked in the light. Free.

I wasn't all too much into my safety run before I heard soft thumps behind me.

Footsteps.

I didn't dare breathe, afraid to be more aggravated, confused or angry with the person following. I tried to demolish the silent hope that it was Chad. Now that this had happened, it would be even harder than it was before to trust him.

Who was I to become so dumb and naïve that I could trust, or even like this boy? This wolf? We were not meant to be, we were not meant to even cross paths. My life would be so much easier if he had just left me alone when he saw me in the cafeteria. Just completely ignored me. Even if he killed me, it would be better than being on the run. Though, I had to admit, with much annoyance, my life in Hollywood would be really boring without him there to excite me.

I ran and ran and ran and ran…when, finally, my curiosity got the best of me. I had to see who was flanking me. I had run about twenty miles up into the forest, and this person wasn't becoming tired, of course. Stupid dogs.

I stopped abruptly and turned.

So quickly even someone like me would have thought it was blurry, a sandy colored blob crashed on top of me. I closed my eyes, making sure not to breathe at all. The natural urge to do it suddenly had me wanting to. You know, when you tell yourself not to do something but then you just can't help it. I squeezed my eyes shut so roughly, going against the curiosity now. It was crazily warm, almost burning me. It was like fire was licking up the whole front side of my body. Then, I realized that some of the heat was from how my emotions responded to the wolf atop me.

Chad.

I could tell it was him just by the way he touched me. I could tell how he knew I didn't need to be, but he was gentle despite that. He waited and waited. I couldn't move. The feeling of him so close to me after the scene minutes ago was uncomfortable and made me shake with anger, and nerves. I couldn't believe him. In two very different meanings.

I shook my head. I could feel tears began to form behind my eyes. I remember how I thought I'd never been able to cry, but then he showed up. Chad Dylan Cooper created feelings within me even I couldn't comprehend. Attraction, nerves, happiness, sadness, angst, confusion…and all the other ones I couldn't name. How should I act around him now that we had experienced the fist problem in our relationship? The first that might possibly be the last? I needed to speak to him. At the same time, I wanted to so badly, and the other time I felt like hurting him so badly.

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw the sandy wolf with the baby blue eyes I felt so strongly for in so many different ways.

The tears escaped not seconds after my lids opened and allowed them to spring from my eyes, sliding down my cheeks slowly.

He morphed.

Now, this was different. The fact that his paws were on me was just fine. Like a dog jumping on its owner, excited to see them. But now, his hands were on me. It sent a different kind of fire through my veins, and my heart to beat erratically. Theoretically, of course. The way he looked at me had me furious, yet passionate.

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I decided I should start "The Talk".

"How could you do this to me?" I asked in a whisper. It was almost as if my miserable tears entered my mouth, making my voice as broken and mad as they were.

"I didn't Sonny, I didn't…" He didn't know what to say.

I shook my head once again. "Is this what you meant?"

He knew what I was getting at. Nodding, he bent his head in shame.

"Chad…" I breathed his name silently, but, of course, he heard it. He shot his head back up to look at my sad features. As he gazed into my eyes, he lifted his thumb up to my cheek and rubbed soothing circles on me.

"I don't know what we have." I continued slowly and quietly. "I don't know what I feel for you, but I thought it was something huge. And I _think_ you feel the same. But, after what's happened, I realize that this-this _thing_ we have is completely dangerous. For the both of us. So now, instead of me trying to back up my so called plan…"

I swallowed unnecessarily. I didn't want to say it, but it was for the best. As I continued to watch him, his eyes glazed over with tears. His bottom lip quivered, and he bit it, hard, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head.

"Whichever way we take…us…someone's going to get severely hurt. And, the plan…" I took a deep breath, trying to quit the sobs coming on. "The plan I would always try to keep to, staying away from you, is the way that will hurt less. I think you should do the s-same."

Chad's face scrunched up in misery. I'm sure I was doing the same. He gripped me tightly, and I wanted to think so bad that he never wanted to let go. I couldn't do this…it was almost impossible, but I had to. I became determined, even after watching him break down so slowly…

"Sonny," His voice was supposed to be quiet, but his sobs were making it exceptionally loud.

I looked at him to continue.

"There's just one thing I want to say before we _try_ to go our separate ways." He smiled sadly. I continued to listen silently. "I-I…I think that I love you."

Those five words had me going crazy. So that's what he thought. He loved me. Or at least thinks so. What if I felt the same? Is leaving the right thing to do if this was the case?

Before I could get into those thoughts that would ruin my plan I shook my head at Chad. I couldn't do this. The only way to keep from hurting was to move on, leaving behind what we had. And what we wanted. Just then, I knew I felt the L word for him, too. My mouth yearned to open and tell him I felt the same. That I wanted to live happily ever after as the impossible couple we couldn't be.

Wouldn't be.

Chad looked so worried as I shook my head, his adorable face so much more innocent and hurt than I'd ever seen it. I was sure he knew I felt the same.

"Say it." He commanded.

I shook my head, not stopping. I couldn't.

"Sonny, say it." He demanded desperately. "Sonny, say it. Please!"

I began to get up. He figured out what I wanted as I started to become free of his body on mine. He denied me. Pushing me back down and laying on top me, looking at me in a way that had me sure he wouldn't move until I said it. I was stronger than him when he wasn't a wolf, so I pushed him to get myself out. He lay on the ground, completely shocked and sad. He got up quickly and grabbed my arms, pushing me against a tree so I couldn't escape his grasp.

"Say it. I know you do, Sonny. Just tell me. Say it!" Chad pleaded with me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to say no.

He whispered, "Please."

And I ran as fast I could.


	13. Can't Forget Anything

**So, I'm really POed for two reasons.**

**Starstruck.**

**Those stupid little Disney producers are copying Channy! I would care less if the conceited snob in the movie was someone other than Sterling Knight, but since it isn't, I'm furious. I'm writing a letter write now to the producer and telling them to never realease the movie. **

**Which leads us to the second reason.**

**I'm pretty darn excited for it. **

**I am so mad at myself for that, but I want to see Sterling. Who doesn't? But, I want to see how it turns out, and how different "Nico"- is his name Brandon in real life?- is with Sterling as his best friend. The whole movie is exactly the same as SWAC, but exactly the opposite.**

**Let's make a third reason.**

**It makes us all confused. **

**Channy fans, I am on your side. REBEL AGAINST STARSTRUCK!!!**

**In the Lord's name we pray, please help Channy/Stemi survive.**

**Maybe that last was a little over the top. Sorry. That is not offensive to anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, Sterling was my slave. He had gotten me water, a foot massage, lots of clothes…**

"**Sterling, go get me the Jonas Brothers!"**

"**Yes ma'am…"**

…**and then I woke up. Sigh.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I think it's eighty-six! Thanks so much guys! **

**Enjoy this chapter……………………………………………………………………**

**Chad's POV**

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even see.

I tried to suck in a breath, fearing my heart was physically hurting now too. Nothing changed. I blinked a few times to clear up my vision. It didn't work.

I stood, frozen from shock and sadness, forever.

My body soon became numb. Too numb to stand. The fact I couldn't move didn't help when the ground became flying up toward my face, and I realized that I had fallen to the floor.

Nothing was going on inside me. Nothing. I had blocked it all out before it nothingness became intense pain. The last thing I wanted was to break down right then and there, even though I had already fallen. To the ground, _and_ for her.

She was right. I didn't dare think her name. It was too much for the overwhelming shock within. But, she was right. The fact that we were enemies was the clear fact that this wouldn't work. And it hadn't. She had run. It was right. Staying away from one another was the right thing to do.

But why couldn't I accept it?

Being the selfish really-mean-word I was, I hadn't done what I should have. I wasn't a good…boyfriend. I loved her, _really loved her_. And if I was true to my word, _I _would have left before she had. _I _should have loved her enough to let her be free. _I_ should have been the one to make this decision. _I _should have been the one to make sure she stayed unharmed. And _I _hadn't. _I_ was horrible.

Who was I to be so weak? Who was I to hurt the one I love? Who was I to hurt the one and only one I would ever love? How could I ruin the perfect thing we had? What we had was special. Impossibly special and intense. The tension and feelings combined made a mysterious love that I couldn't resist. I couldn't resist her. But now, saying that I loved her like I did, I had to.

Now, the question was, how?

How could I see her almost every day and not talk? How could I see her every day and not start crying? Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry. See? Now that she's not here, the conceited jerk I was will start resurfacing. We can't let that happen, now can we? I sighed as I realized I tried to find a loophole in her demands. But, I would respect them. I would respect her, because that's what friends, _just friends_, did for each other. They did what was best.

Was this for the best?

I couldn't help the hope emerge within me then. I crushed it quickly, knowing I would get over myself. I couldn't get around this.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_She _couldn't even get around this.

Nothing she could do would help. The pack knew of her existence, and therefore, she must be destroyed. The behavior she showed toward Jackson- I shivered with fury at the thought of his name- would surely have her in danger. The funny thing was, I taught her that behavior. If only she had finished him off. But that would make her a target. I was positive.

Right now, I was losing it. I was the worst person ever. How could I have let this happen? I wish I could have gone against what I was, like Sonny, and not harm her.

_Sonny_…

And that's when the sobbing began.

**PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602**

**PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602**

**Sonny's POV**

I ran through the forest like a bullet. I tried to focus on my footsteps as I rebelled against my thoughts. _Thump_. How could I think like this? Oh- no thinking. _Thump_. I can't help it. What was he thinking now? How badly had I hurt him? How badly would this choice hurt myself?

I knew I was thinking now, but I had to stray away from those thoughts. From him.

But how was I going to do that?

The way I felt about him…it was unbelievably controlling. As in my emotions were controlling me to not be in control. I was controlless. Too bad that's not even a word.

Who was I- _what_ was I to believe in something so stupid? Love doesn't exist. I'd told myself that before repeatedly, even before California. How could I fall for that certain blonde boy? Tears streaked down my face, blurring my vision. It didn't matter, I knew the forests like they were my home. They were, sort of. I was almost out of the cover the green and lively trees created when I heard something.

A sob.

It amazed me how I knew exactly what it meant and what was happening. Almost immediately I fell to my knees and whisper screamed to myself. I couldn't let him hear me, for fear he would follow me out. I had to keep moving, I told myself. I have to get out of this place which created so many memories I couldn't remember. Too bad I have the best memory ever. Too bad it's impossible for me to forget anything.

Too bad.

It's too bad I was stupid, careless…too bad I was easy, naïve…too bad I was trusting…too bad I can't stop insulting myself. Too bad I can make myself cry. Too bad I had to leave him behind. Too bad I'm me. Too bad I'm a monster.

Too bad.

This world, this life, is just…_bad_.

I made it to my house minutes after I abandoned the forest

With my impossible memory, I recalled the day I was ready to go to Condor Studios. I promised myself I wouldn't trust anyone. I had broken my own rule. My own promise.

Which forced me to break myself.

**PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602**

** PARAMORE4EVA0602**

**Narrator POV**

Chad and Sonny were heartbroken, but they both knew this had to be done.

Chad hadn't been at the studio in two weeks. Neither had Sonny.

Chad was in his room the entire time, sleeping, crying, or just sitting, feeling blank. The only time he left the room was to go downstairs and grab something small to eat. And that was once a day. He hadn't been called by his disgusting pack to watch Cindy, he hadn't been spoken to since that day Sonny had denied him. That day was September 9th. He was miserable. He was becoming less and less aware of the real world. He knew he desperately needed to forget. Forget everything. But he couldn't bring himself to. Because he didn't want to, and because he wouldn't be able to hold up if he thought about Sonny.

Sonny had been in different rooms in the house. Mostly the waterfall room. The water falling was almost soothing, but not near enough to keep the thousands of sobs that escaped her lips quiet. She hadn't hunted since The Day. That's what she called it. The Day. That day was September 9th. It was now September 23rd, and she was miserable. Not hunting was incredibly irresponsible for her, but falling in L-word wasn't very responsible either. She was becoming less and less aware of the real world. She knew she needed to forget. Forget everything. But she couldn't bring herself to. Because she didn't want to, and because she wouldn't be able to hold up if she thought about Chad.

Maybe, being as awesome a narrator I am, I could get them back together…but everyone _must _review my story. That's right, I'm evil.

…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Okay, that just sounded dumb.


	14. Screw The Plan

**Sorry guys. I realized I haven't updated in five days!! WHO AM I???!!! Okay, sorry, sorry, sorry. **

**Also, THANK YOU!!**

**I am absolutely and positively thrilled that I have over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much!!! I love every single review I get and I feel amazing when I get one! Especially to monkey87! She fell over and hurt herself because she was so excited I updated. Thanks! No, about reviewing, I'm not mean enough to thank you for hurting yourself...jeez....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**And I got a lot of reviews that said this story was better than Twilight, and that's amazing! I'm a Twilight fan, so it means a lot to me! Thx guys, so much!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to a story, too. How many of you are reading ****An Unlikely Pair ****by Channyobsessed? It is one of my favorites and I am in love with it! You guys should definitely check it out.**

****

**Chad's POV**

Staring into the mirror for how many hours was making my eyes hurt and water. They've already been puffed up and red, completely sore and blurry, but now they hurt for keeping them open for so long. It was impossible to blink. It must have been about five hours today. The days before had been about ten, just sitting and staring. I wasn't well enough to go back to work, so for the last two weeks I've never left my house. No one howled for me, and even if they had I wouldn't have responded in any way. I've been doing a little better than before, just numb. It was better than intense pain. I cringed internally just thinking about it.

Nothing happened outside my body, externally, because I chose not to. Anything I did could remind me so easily. Be connected in such a simple way it could make my life that much more complicated. Therefore, I sat still. I turned away from the mirror, suddenly realizing I'd done that before with her doing the same. I looked at the plain crimson walls. In my peripheral vision I could see the splotches of white being the other furniture in the room. Everything was white and red. Like blood, blood I'd been hoping would spurt out of Jackson's body forever now.

I clenched my fists and scrunched my eyes closed in concentration. I couldn't think about him, or any of them, because I would think of that one person. That one person had fought for survival. Against him. That dog. And I was one, too.

How was that one person surviving?

I shook my head and squeezed my fists together again even harder. I tried to keep my thoughts from running away with me. I had almost mastered it, for I'd been attempting to be nothing for a while now, and I wasn't ruining it. If I was going to keep my job, I'd have to get better. Soon.

I wonder if I was already fired. I could see the headlines now: _Chad Dylan Cooper: Mackenzie "Falls"_. I couldn't care less right now, though. The only thing that mattered was believing in the fact that nothing mattered. And that just made it even harder and more confusing.

Bending my head down into my hands, I stayed there. It was five in the morning, and I hadn't left my house in what felt like forever. Maybe I could go for a walk, just to clear my head.

For a second, I rebelled against it. _Anything could remind me_, I recalled, but shook my head and began to change into something that I hadn't been wearing for the past two weeks.

After I had gotten dressed, I opened the door to my room. A flood of new smells hit me like a ton of bricks. I staggered back, surprised. I chuckled to myself.

I stopped cold. I had just shown a sign of emotion. Maybe taking a walk was a better idea than I thought. I smiled at the thought of the warm air surrounding me. Smiling? That thought had me running down the steps and flinging the door open.

I almost fell over. Smells, smells, smells...more and more. I missed being outside, nature. The sounds and sights were so much better than my room. Less stuffy, more open...it was my new paradise. What could be better than this? Nothing.

I walked slowly, taking it all in. It seemed as though it was ten times better now.

I made my way down the street, not aware of the direction of my walk, soaking it in. The warm air whooshed quietly around me and through my golden locks. It felt amazing. I gazed at the moon thoughtfully as I walked toward nothing in particular. It was full now, and reminded me of how Hollywood is wrong about me. About everything. This place I call home was completely fake and used fiction against me. The fiction that kept me away from that one person. The fiction we thought was fact, and kept us apart. I avoided the thoughts immediately and listened to the animals shuffling about, the leaves rustling as they rubbed against once another. I wondered what it would be like to be a leaf, not have a care in the world. Not having to work, pay bills. Not having to worry about falling in love, then being heartbroken. Then again, they _did_ need to worry about caterpillars. The little devils that ate you up inside, slowly pulling you away from what you love. Why am I connecting that with a caterpillar?

I tried once again to focus on not focusing. Grr, that wasn't helping.

I shook my head and watched as the world around me slowly was left behind as I moved forward. Walking at a human pace, I committed everything to memory. I didn't even feel conscious now, I felt like I was floating, my mind swirling in circles because of how little sleep I got. So, taking this to my advantage, I let the warm wind carry me wherever it decided to.

I realized it then. There _was _something better than this.

Smiling huge, I started to sprint as fast as my human form would go, and jumped. I morphed in the little time I had as my feet went up, then paws down. Tremors of pleasure and relief went through me as I began to run towards the shadows, just in case of a few human early birds. Running, being free, it was heaven. It felt amazing to stretch out my legs and just straight out sprint to nowhere.

But then, I realized I did want to go somewhere.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I had finally gotten the strength to do something else then just cry. So now, why wasn't I doing it right?

I hadn't played guitar in what felt like forever. Staring at the frets and strings, I didn't know where to start. For the past couple weeks I completely avoided music, or any type of tune for that matter. This was definitely not a good idea, but hey, I was bored out of my mind.

Having not done anything at all for the weeks I called off work, I had no creativity in me. Zip. I was completely clueless as to what to write. To get started, I grabbed my tuner. Strumming the strings freely, I shivered. It was horribly out of tune. I giggled.

Whoa, I giggled? That's the first sign of any emotion since...a while. Whoa. I smiled and shook my head. Oh my gosh, I just smiled! That's a step up!

I took my excitement and put it into my impatience, turning it down a notch. Now, I patiently tuned the guitar till it sounded as pretty as I remembered. I wish I had a piano here. Maybe I could go buy one when I get my first pay check? That's a good idea.

I stood up off the bench that was right next to the river. Yes, I was in the waterfall room. I've been in here a lot, I liked parting the water and the sound was really soothing. Walking around, I fixed the strap to my tan and black guitar uncomfortably.

The last time I played this instrument was at Connie's. It brought back so many memories. But, they weren't as important to me as the ones I made here in Hollywood. Of course, just to my luck, I had to forget all the amazing ones I made. Or, at least, not think about them.

What had I done to write a song before? I think I just started with a random chord progression. I began to strum different chords, my fingers remembering each fret and string perfectly. I started with a C, an Em...

And about five minutes later, I had a song ready.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I was making a terrible decision, I needed to respect her wishes so that we wouldn't get hurt. But, I was still hurting. And I prayed she was, too.

I sprinted as a huge sandy wolf through the forest, considering turning back after every tree zoomed past. Doing this would destroy everything I'd worked towards for the past couple weeks, but I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see her beautiful face, I needed to touch her freezing skin, I needed to know if she had been taken out by my pack. The thought got me enraged in seconds, and I ran even faster than before.

I could smell it then. Her smell. The cinnamon and vanilla smell I longed to breathe in forever now. I opened my mouth and took a huge breath in, tasting it. How I wish I could just go up to her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but I was being reckless enough, I'd have to do this slowly and carefully. I'd have to get her to realize it was me, too.

Why wasn't anyone morphing to see why I had? Didn't they feel it? I was suddenly afraid, what if they realized what I was doing and came to ambush Sonny?

And with that, I was human.

I was so close, just half a mile away. A few more meters and I'd be able to see her house over the hill. I yearned just to see it, to just watch it for five minutes. Bt if I knew myself like I thought I did, I knew I'd just break the glass to the cool room in the back and search everywhere to just catch a glimpse of her. I needed her. Now.

Then I saw the end of the hill that sloped down very steep and continued the forest. I walked up slowly, a little scared despite myself, for some reason thinking that the house might have disappeared during the time I wasn't here. Worried, the last steps I took were rushed.

Relief coursed through me as the huge house came into view. The light blue shade got me excited beyond measure. As I studied it, I caught movement.

Oh. My. Gosh.

There she was. I could see her in the room outlined with the glass for walls peering into the backyard. There was a guitar on her lap as she sat on the built-in bench next to the waterfall. The fabulous room paled next to her beauty.

My heart did so many things at the same time: Skipped a beat, shattered...I couldn't breathe. She was _so close_. The rush of adrenaline wasn't close enough to overcome my fear. I had second thoughts about coming down here. But, I was here now. And I was going to talk to her no matter what. It would have to wait though, it looked like she was focusing hard on the guitar.

She stood up and began to fidget with her strap. Was she writing a song? I never knew she played guitar. Just looking at her had me going crazy. But then she began to actually strum chords, focusing. And five minutes later, she had a song.

I wanted to hear it so badly. So, I snuck around the side of her house so I could listen. Moving slowly around the forest, I made my way quietly through the shadows. Then, I was as close to the house as I could get. I was at the corner, the same spot where we'd shared our first kiss. That memory had me longing for her even more than before. I focused on her soft footsteps as she tried to start.

Then, her beautiful voice filled my ears.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  


_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

My face went into complete and utter shock. Was this about what I thought it was about? I listened intently to her as she told me her story through the music. _  
_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  


I needed to talk to her. Now. I ran across the yard and to the front. Swinging the door open, I followed her voice, sprinting._  
_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Then, I swung the door open to the waterfall room. She was right there. _Right there_. Her guitar was already put down on the ground next to her as her hand pressed against the glass while she stared into the forest. I stood frozen.

She turned around slowly. I saw her tear-streaked face, and broken eyes. A sob escaped her lips. I wouldn't have that.

So, I ran up to her, crushing my lips against hers and pulling her as close as possible by winding my arms around her waist. I didn't know if she was going to accept me, or push me away, so I held on as tight as I could. She wasn't leaving. I wasn't either. I held her close and kissed her, relief flowing through my veins along with the electricity ad sparks.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Screw the plan.


	15. Love and an Unexpected Guest

**It's been forever, huh? I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I feel horrible. Again, I know what it's like to wait forever for someone to update. It's January 30th, now, and the site isn't working for me. Is it working for you guys? I was going to update all my other stories but then it said there was some sort of error. :( Well I'm just going to continue to write and we'll see when the site starts to work for me, then. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm can't say how sorry I am for not updating soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

* * *

Her hands were tangled in my hair, and my arms still around her waist, pulling her close. Relief washed through me, never resting to let me pull in a breath. She had me caught, and I didn't think. I didn't think about how this would work, I didn't think about how she would respond- she was kissing me back, wasn't she?- I didn't think about her so called plan. I let my need take over and kissed her passionately, longingly, and even if it was my imagination, I was overjoyed she responded with the same enthusiasm. It least I was thinking it that way, or at was really happening.

Either way, the past two weeks were part of the past. That was then, this is now. And having Sonny in my arms was the greatest thing I could ever ask to have at this very moment. Because of my practice of excluding her from my thoughts, my body tensed for the pain. I smiled into the kiss at the fact that I could think her name, say her name...it was my own little heaven. And I was loving it.

This time, Sonny (my heart leapt) didn't pull back. It's been less than a minute, but it was the best seconds of my entire life, and it always will be for my very long life.

Reminding myself that I had all the time in the world was comforting and a tad exhilarating. I had forever, and so did Sonny.

That's when I realized what I wanted. I wanted Sonny, of course...but I want to spend my life with her. Forever and ever in my arms, and never letting go. Having her by my side, it gave me tingles.

My heart was racing at this realization and the kiss that needed to last longer. It was crashing against my ribs, and the way Sonny giggled reminded me she could hear it. My hand moved up to stroke her hair, and the way it felt to run my fingers through it was amazing. I needed to know she was here, right here, and this wasn't a dream.

Before I could go too far, Sonny took me out of dreamland. She pulled back only to put her head on my chest and pull her hands down from hair to rest on my heart. I wrapped both arms around her then. If she was going to cut it short, I was never letting go. We stayed for a few minutes in that position: her leaning into me as she smiled at my erratic heart, and I holding her like my life depended on it. It felt so right to have her close, and those horrid two weeks meant nothing. This was happening. I had done it.

After about ten minutes, her weight shifted. The last thing I wanted was to ruin this perfect moment and talk about what we absolutely needed to talk about, but I guess it was necessity. I sighed, pulling my arms back with much regret as she stepped back.

I could only see her hair, for her head was bowed. I couldn't see what she was doing: smiling, crying...I didn't know. But when she looked up, I saw she as doing both. Seeing her face made my stomach jolt with happiness. It was a health hazard to be away from her so long. I bit my lip and just studied her again.

Of course, my memory of her was perfect as it'll every be, but now she actually did look different. The feel around her was different. Her face drooped a bit, like she had been miserable just like me. This made me feel even better than before just to know that she had still wanted me. Her eyes weren't as lively or curious as they were before, they were just sort of there. Looking sad and bored. But, when she looked up and met my eyes, they flashed with life and happiness. I was sure mine did the same.

I decided I should say something.

"Hi." I smiled at my choice of words...word.

She raised her eyebrows and laughed, her shoulders shaking. Hearing it...it made me feel so alive. I loved it.

"Hello." She smiled at me, but then bit her lip. Before I could say anything else, she continued. "We need a new plan."

"Yeah," I agreed quickly.

"Well..." She looked away, and my heart dropped a bit. Was she about to defy me? "I don't mean to..." She sighs, looking up to meet my eyes and my heart now leaps. She smirked. "I don't know about...the pack."

How many starts of realization were going to hit me today? Despite that, it hit again. The wolves. My pack. Sonny would be destroyed sooner or later. That thought had my fists clenching and a growl escape my lips. She stepped closer tome and wraps her hands around my fists, and my hands immediately loosen to hold hers. It was something we'd never really done before- holding hands. I stared at her forever, completely forgetting about what I was supposed to be debating.

"Chad."

"What? Yeah?" I asked, disoriented.

She shook her head, and now a flash of something else hit her eyes. Longing...?

Then she advanced me slowly, putting one hand on my cheek and another on my neck. I shivered, but not because of her cold touch, because of the feelings that coursed through me. She obviously thought it was because of her, so she began to move back. I quickly snatched her hands and pressed them against my skin, loving the way it felt to her so close to me. Sonny stared, surprised at my actions. Before she could do anything else though, I leaned down and began to kiss her.

She gasped in the kiss, I could feel her breath on my cheek. It was surprisingly gentle and sweet. I didn't know I was capable of such a thing. It wasn't a fiery kiss of longing, it was a loving kiss. And it even surprised _me_.

When I pulled back, thinking that she would disapprove of this someway, she even leaned in closer to continue. I leaned back, a little shocked I as the one to resist, and she leaned.

Sonny took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," She begins.

I remember what I told her in the forest. I loved her. And when she had walked away...my heart had shattered into a million pieces. Was this about to change? Was it about something else? What was she going to say?

Sonny looks down and bites her lip, wringing her hands together. I take a deep breath in through my nose, and her cinnamon smell filled my lungs. I couldn't keep myself from acting like the first time I did- in the rain. That day was the best day of my life. I moved toward her and pressed my cheek to her hair, hearing her unnecessary intake of breath. I pushed her against the wall gently, my body pressing against hers. I took deep breaths in through my nose, loving the way she was now not fighting me. even if she was, I wouldn't care. My hand moved up to her face, striking her cheek, giving me goose bumps. My heart was now almost calmed, but this position had it beating erratically once again.

I felt her hand move up to her own cheek, and she placed her hand over mine. I came own and leaned my forehead against hers. This is by far the best moment, ever, in my life.

"I love you, Chad." She barely whispers. I could hardly make out the words, but boy did I. If my heart was even beating all before, it wasn't like it was now.

I heard her chuckle. "You better calm down so I can hear your response." She looks up, and behind that smile, I see her fright. She looks beyond scared to say that. I didn't like that.

"Sonny," I moved even closer than possible, my face would probably press up against hers if I got any nearer. Her eyes were so hypnotizing in a way unknown to me, I couldn't pull my own away. She had me wrapped around her finger so easily.

And I loved it.

"Sonny," I started again quietly. Her hand tightens on my hand as I gaze into her eyes, and I smirk. She smiles guiltily, but then my expression becomes serious. "I love you, too."

"Good." She said, mockingly serious.

"Good." I smile.

"Fine!"

"Fi-!"

Sonny had crushed her lips against mine. This kiss was full of longing, but then she unexpectedly stopped it short. I looked at her curiously as she abruptly moved back.

"What?" I ask.

She puts a finger, and I smirk as she outlines my lips.

"Do you hear that?" She said as quietly as possible.

I had been so zoned in on her I hadn't even thought about anything like that. Now I listened intently, and I heard definitely heard something.

"It's probably just someone getting up to go to work." I shrug.

She shakes her head, taking a step back, and I realize she's being very serious. I long to pull her back close, but I was becoming scared at her unnatural tense position.

"Someone's coming. Hide!" She pushed me away.

I stared at her bewildered, hearing the same thing she was. "I'm not hiding! Have you forgotten what I am?"

"I can't forget anything," She stated.

"So I've heard..." I trail off, hearing something much to close to the house.

Sonny takes a deep breath through her nose, and a could almost hear a pang of realization hit her. That showed on her face, then curiosity.

"What is it?" I'm clueless.

"I know that smell..." She smiles, and walks out of the room.

I follow her out of the waterfall room to the front of the house. We were in the room that was all white with splashes of blue. She opens the curtains to the house, and gasps.

"Sonny, what's going on?"

"Ssh,"

I watch her as, five seconds later, the doorbell rings.

She flings the door open to reveal the last thing I would ever want to see on her doorstep.

Sonny smiles wide.

"Collin!"


	16. Collin's Surprise and Release

**Hey guyssssssssss! I got a few reviews for the last chapter, but not as much as I usually do. I'm was sort of upset with all my other friends who reviewed constantly, but they haven't yet. Thank you so much to all the people (who are new to me, I haven't seen your names before) who reviewed and made me smile. **

**Also, you might have forgotten. A lot of people said that they had no idea who Collin was! Well, Collin is a vampire who Sonny had met in the first chapter at the gas station. She had stopped in her way to Hollywood. He reappears in the chapter, and I laughed when I got a review that said **Collin= more drama**! You got that right! Also, I said Sonny's birthday was a certain day, but I lied. Instead of the 13th it will be a different date. I have something special planned for that date...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC...as usual**

**Let's see what Collin wants with Sonny...**

**xXx**

In a movement that would look invisible to a human, Collin had moved into a crouch, letting a ferocious growl escape his lips. I, on instinct, did the same. I flashed in front of Chad and pushed my arms back in a protective stance, crouching low. One hand left the air to settle on the floor, ready to push me of and attack him like he was Lily. I really didn't like that wolf.

"What are you doing?" Collin hisses, staring incredulously from me to Chad. I internally cursed my wolf for not hiding, or at most running.

"I could ask you the same thing, Collin. This time we meet and you're doing the complete opposite of protecting me."

Collin makes a move to circle me for Chad, and I move along with him. He glares.

"You do realize what that is, right?" He sneers.

I knew if I could be, my face would be flushing and my heart racing out of fury and loathing for this boy I once was so grateful for.

"I do..." I murmur as Collin refrains his position. "And I suggest you leave before I get pissed."

Collin grinds his teeth at my quote; for he had said that when I was around at the gas station on my way here. I remember that day perfectly. Only now, he was being the opposite of a gentleman.

Yes, Chad's a werewolf. No, I don't want you to kill him, Collin. Then, the hundred things that flashed through my mind were related to Chad being dead and gone.

When I saw him for the first time...his smell...drawing him in the forest...our first kiss in the rain...the way I'm literally attracted to him...practicing and kissing in the cold...Jackson...the song I wrote when I left him....and then just a few moments ago.

Collin gasped unnecessarily and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Jesus, Allison! It's only been three weeks!"

"I know." I murmur.

"This dog over here seems to fancy you a ton...I sort of figured before you gave me the whole life story."

Chad growled deep and furious. Mine was exactly the same as I stood in a protective stance in front of him, ready at any moment to attack.

"Chill, girl. From the way I've seen you fight to how much you enjoy this guy, I'm not going to try to hurt you."

"What is he _talking _about?" Chad hisses just like Collin, and I flinch at it. It's filled with venom and a hatred, and a shiver goes down my spine because . This was even more extreme than in the woods with the pack trying to kill me...

"You've been through a lot, lady, I'll give you that." Collin straightens up, bt I stay put.

"Collin," I decide to just stand up. I could kick his butt any day.

"Oh please," He scoffs at my last thought.

I smirk, confident. "You don't know the half of it."

"You're right," He says. "I know _all_ of it."

"Who _is_ this bloodsucker?" Chad says, exasperated, from behind me. All of our words whipped from our mouths, much too low and fast for another human to hear. I then remembered that Chad had no idea what was going on.

I sighed. "I met Collin at a gas station on my way up to Hollywood. He was helping me out with something...he said he was going to visit his sister in Texas."

"I did. Like I said, it's been three weeks." Collin mutters.

"Well, what do you want?" Chad asks hastily.

Collin narrows his eyes at him, a hideous glare taking over his features. It made me feel immediately tense...I waited for the next words. But, none ever came.

"Collin can read minds..." I point out to Chad. The way he was smirking and Collin staring crudely made me think Chad wasn't thinking something he should be.

"Oh, that's it!" Collin bursts, and he lunges at Chad in one swift movement.

Without a single thought going through my mind, I lunge at Collin. In midair I catch him and smash him into the living room, completely shattering the glass table. Aw I really liked that table. I could feel Chad watch me as I held Collin down securely. I studied the position.

My legs were hitched up around his waist, my body holding his down in what felt like now a very awkward position. My arms were outstretched and pinning his down, and they strugled against my hard grip. We were about the same in strength. Before I could think anymore...Collin smirked.

Don't get me wrong, Collin is very attractive. He has to be, he's a predator. Therefore, the way he smirked had me thinking he was wondering about something a tad bit obnoxious.

"Like the position, Allison?" He teases.

And I snap.

Just like that.

My hand flies up to throw him against the wall, and it buckles completely, throwing down the whole blue and white room. My house crumbled a tad, and I felt horrible. I guess I should take this outside.

Collin was shocked that I would actually fight because of my peace with not killing Jackson that he found out about. I picked him up and ran outside, throwing him as hard as I could into a tree. Like the walls, it, too, collapsed.

"I like that position with one person and one person only, Collin. So sorry."

He gets up slowly, his eyes have a mischievous glint to them.

"I like a girl who's a little feisty..." He walks toward me, and I freeze.

"Than you're going to _love _me!" Chad yells, and morphs as he jumps at Collin.

Then, Collin was on the ground, pinned by Chad's paws. I smirked. It faded quickly once Collin started to struggle. Oh, no. I prayed for two seconds that Collin was not stronger than my wolf, but then it was wasted.

He was.

Chad was thrown all the way across my yard, hitting plenty of trees and whimpering every time his body collided with a large trunk. He broke almost all of them. Without a second of hesitation, I ran after him. My legs moved invisibly as I almost floated with Chad. Tears began to form in my eyes as I heard him cry out...but that only made me move faster. That vampire had used so much strength Chad was flying through the air for almost more than ten seconds. And his body came down, I was beneath him. My arms came out, and Chad's warm body was caught. His human body.

"Chad?" I asked, hysterical.

"Kick his ass, Sonny," He breathes, and his face scrunches up in pain and his hand flies to his torso.

I run my hand across his stomach lightly, lighter than a moth's wing. Chad's features relax the tiniest bit, but then goes into pain again when I put too much pressure on.

_He broke a few ribs_, I think. _Oh, no_.

I put Chad down gently on the forest floor. I hadn't realized how much easier it was for him to get hurt. He was strong, but he was more vulnerable. Well, I Wasn't. And no one breaks my wolf.

The most ferocious growl escapes my lips as I stand up. I turn around slowly to see a smirking vampire looking utterly victorious as his eyes sparkle. My body doesn't shake. It's completely still. After a second Collin's eyes meet mine...and I crack.

I zoom toward him and my hand flies to his leg. He grabs my hand and tries to twist me around, but I'm a second ahead. I push his hand away and flip him over. I try to pin him down by placing my hand over his neck, but he then pushes it away and my body buckles down because of my off balance. His body moved like a bullet and was over me in seconds. I struggled for a while, trying my hardest to move my arm just an inch...and it wasn't working.

I sighed after a few minutes, giving up. Collin had pinned me, no doubt, and was in the same position I was in a few minutes ago. I thought about Chad. Was he okay? He's a werewolf, what does that have to do with his injuries? How long does it take for him to heal?

"You know, Sonny," He says, holding my arms down fiercely when I begin to struggle again. "The Malexia won't approve of you and that dog."

I growled at him, but then curiosity got the best of me.

"What's the Malexia?" I ask.

He smirks at how we're now conversing, and continues.

"I can't believe you don't know this. Has anyone ever told you about the vampires who rule us? Well, not technically, but they're the closest thing we have to royalty."

"What are you talking about?" Someone ruled me? Who were they, like kings?

"A group of vampires, a coven. They're the most powerful, therefore have a perfect view of controlling us. They are located in Rome...no one's ever explained this to you?"

I shook my head, not liking the position I was in.

Collin sighs unnecessarily, and goes on.

"Well, I'll tell you later. We've got company..."

I can smell my wolf coming up closer. Was he okay? Where is he? I yearned to see him already, to be in his warm arms and feel liek

m burning love, but I oculdn't see him behind Collin.

"Oh, just so you know, that's the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

I glare., but then smirk when he's pinned down beneath my Chaddy.

Again, Collin snorts.

I move my eyes to Chad.

His dark blue eyes spark. It was a spark of worry, of regret. He stares at Collin, and they have a very private conversation. At first Collin's eyes were scared and incredulous, but then they gave up.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it!" He screeches."

Chad gets up and morphs, and I run into his arms without wasting a beat.

"Good," He says to the other vampire.

Then, he kisses my hair.

It would have been a perfect moment if Collin weren't there and I'd had any idea what they were talking about.


	17. Forbidden Love

**Thx for the reviews guys. But, I'm very sad that I only got a couple. Seriously. A couple. Two. AAAAH! That's okay, guess I'm taking too long or something. Just going to write a chapter and no one's going to read it...sigh. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

* * *

I pulled away from Chad, determined to find out what was going on. What had Chad been thinking that Collin had agreed to? What was happening? What was _going _to happen? Questions zoomed through my head, but before I could get even one out, Collin spoke.

"Chill, Sonny." He says. "Before I leave, I just wanted to say you got some mail."

I glared at him. "Why were you in my mailbox?"

"I just needed to know if it was the right house or not." He puts his hands up in defense.

I sigh, "Just go, Collin."

But he doesn't.

"Hey, wolf," He says to Chad, and Chad looks to him. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Chad smirks. "Know some friends in the neighborhood?"

Collin does the same. "Maybe. Again, we'll be back tomorrow night."

"Bring as many as you can." Chad insists.

Collin runs away like a bullet after nodding in agreement with Chad.

I turn to him. He stares out into the distance, and I watch him carefully. His eyes change color as his facial expressions expose his emotion. For some reason, I got the feeling he was scared of something- nervous, uncomfortable. I move my hand to place it on his, and when I do, goose bumps rise on his skin and up his arm. I sigh, looking away as I try to say to myself that it's not a sign.

After a while of silence, I knew I could have waited longer, but I needed to be in the know.

"Chad," I say is name barely over a breath.

"Sonny," He says in the same tone.

I grab his chin and gently but demandingly lined his face up with mine. I listened to his heart beat speed up and then slow once more. I didn't smile or smirk or frown. I stayed utterly serious.

"What's going on?" I ask slowly.

He sighs and looks at me with pity. But then he looks away so quickly I'm not even sure he actually made any eye contact at all with me. But, I'm a vampire. I went over it in my head. Yep. He looked.

"Chad," I pleaded with him.

Once again, a sigh escapes him. "Sonny, before we talk about this, why don't you just get the mail? I'll meet you inside."

And with that he turns his back on me and jogs around the house and goes inside. After I hear the door close, a surge of emotions go through me.

Confusion, sadness, longing, anger...what was happening? Chad doesn't just walk away. I've only just seen him for two hours after those horrid two weeks. And, in just that little time, he was already upset over something. And what upset _me _about this is the fact that _this_ was completely unbeknownst to me. What was _this_?

To find out, I needed to grab the mail. So, in a flash, I grabbed the envelopes out of the cubby and fled inside in less than half a second. Chad sat at the counter, in the same place I had been after we had practiced my fighting skills that special rainy day. The thought had me smiling. I put all the bills down, looking through the rest of the mail. There were two that weren't useless- two letters. Not bills or anything. Actual letters.

My interest flaring, I quickly opened the first one after reading the address- it was from Connie. I haven't even called her!

I read it, for some reason very eager to hear from my "mom" :

_Dear Sonny,_

_I miss you! How is it in Hollywood? I haven't heard from you yet, I assume you're very busy with your show and work and all that. Any cute boys? _

_Also, I couldn't wait to wish you a happy birthday! I hope you have some people to celebrate it with._ _Have a wonderful day. I can't believe you'll be an official adult on September 28th! I miss you so much sweetie, happy birthday and I hope you're doing alright. Give me a call? _

_Love you much,_

_Mom_

I laughed aloud at the letter. Yes, Mom, I have been busy. And yes, Mom, there is this one guy who's sparked my interest. He's a werewolf. Ha.

Then I remembered that I had totally lost track of time. I had forgotten the date, even the day of the week.

"Chad, what's the date?"

"Uh..." He's confused at my question. "Um, September twenty-sixth."

I smile once again, skimming the letter over twice before moving on. Oh my goodness, it's from Lucy!

My unnecessary gasp ad Chad looking back to me.

"What?" He asks, and I shake my head.

I open the letter. What was my best friend up to?

It read:

_Dear Sonny,_

_Girl, why haven't you called me? Yes, I'm sure you're busy and there's probably a whole bunch of hot guys, but you cannot forget me! Give me a call right after you read this._

_Anyway, just wanted to tell my best friend happy birthday! It's your first one without me! Sad face! Miss you so much, girly, it's so boring without you! Also, I got you a present. It's very special. I haven't sent it yet, because I'm not sure when this is going to get to you, but, I'm sure you'll love it. Anyway, love ya and tell that hot guy that's right next to you I said hello! *wink wink*_

_Your Bestie,_

_Lucy_

I automatically turn to Chad.

"Lucy says hello," I tell him, and get my phone form my room and come back downstairs in one swift movement.

"Who's Lucy?" He asks without missing a beat.

"My best friend."

"Oh," And I hope that when I detect jealousy from his voice it's my imagination.

I dial my mom's number first and we say hello, we miss each other...blah, blah, blah.

I tell her a bit about my cast mates, a little about how I'm doing, a bit of Chad...when she began to ask too many questions, I had to tell her that I wanted to call Lucy so I wouldn't embarrass myself even more with Chad right there.

"Ha. That's priceless," Chad says as he helps himself to a drink.

"Ha ha," I mock in monotone, and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asks eagerly.

"Lucy!" I exclaim.

"Sonny, is that you?! Oh my gosh! Did you get my letter?" She says excitedly.

I smile. "Yes! And...I said hi to the really hot guy next to me straight away.  
She gasps dramatically. "Who is it?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

And there's silence.

I look at Chad and smirk, he does the same. I can tell Lucy was shocked. I had almost forgotten- theoretically, of course- that Chad was a T.V star. I just thought of him as my own personal werewolf/heater. But, to her, he was probably a God.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She screams into the phone, and Chad laughs.

"I want to talk to her." Chad states.

"I'm putting you on speaker, Luce." And I press the button.

Her voice fills the room, "Why are you putting me on speaker? You're with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yep!" Chad yells so that Lucy would hear through the phone. She screams and Chad and I laugh.

"Oh my gosh, that's him!"

"Yep," I giggle. "That's him, Lucy."

"Sonny Monroe, I cannot believe you!"

"What?" I ask, confused. "Why?"

"Because you're out mingling with Chad Dylan Cooper and not calling me! But- since you have a god excuse...I can cut a few strings."

"And that's why I love you." I tell her.

"Aw, love you, too!" Another voice sounds through the phone, and I hear Lucy call back. "Oops, sorry, girl. I have to go. I'll call you later, okay? Bye, Chad!"

"Bye!" He calls.

"Bye, Sonny." Lucy says.

"Bye." And the dial tone goes through the room.  
"Well, well, well." Chad mocks.

"What?" I ask.

He walks behind me and wraps both arms around my waist, pressing his body against mine and giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Happy birthday," He whispers. I relax into his arms.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

We stay in that position for a while. I can't help bit think that Chad is trying to distract me from our earlier conversation as his fingertips slowly graze my arm. Sure, I mean, it's working, but...grr.

"If you're trying to distract me..." I trail off. "I'm doing a pretty good job of not having it work."

Chad sighs, defeated. "Shucks."

I laugh a breathless laugh.

"I guess you want to know what's going on." He says slowly, but he doesn't move.

I nod.

"Well, you know my pack." He explains, and I shiver in angst. His fingers calm me as they trace patterns on my back. "They are planning something. We know it. Therefore, they are getting other wolves to help fight, to help conquer."

"Conquer..." I urge him to continue.

"Us. That's why Collin is getting others to help us fight. They want you dead. I won't have it."

It makes me think of the people who rule me. The Malexia. If Chad's pack wasn't happy, neither would they be. If they found out about his, or even me, for that case, because they don't know me, we would be in much more danger then we are now. It didn't seem impossible- more danger should have been expected.

But I was willing to fight for Chad. And I had already realized- I wanted my forever to be with him. Forever by my side, holding me, never leaving. Ever. Just the thought of every day seeing his face had me giddy. I would die for that...so I guess I'm going to fight. I will fight. In a way my heart leaps. Me and Chad have a lot to talk about.

I don't speak. I should have seen this coming. I mean, I knew it would, but, I should have been more prepared. More prepared for Hollywood to turn itself on me and smack me in the face. More prepared to have what I am get in the way of my survival. More prepared for the one thing I had forbid myself to experience at all in my very long life.

Love.

**So...do you like it? Also, in the last chapter, the whole "then you're going to love me" was a quote from Batman- The Dark Knight. Great to those who caught it! PLease push that green little button and make me smile!! :)**


	18. Full Vampire

**I am attempting to rewrite the chapter now. Sigh. Thx for all the reviews you guys, ha, I got a few rants about the same thing. Thx for understandinnggg. :))**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Sonny**

* * *

Two days later.

My birthday.

Chad and I are currently on the couch after fighting each other for the past two days for practice. He's exhausted, so, he's now asleep. He was deeper into the couch, and I lay on the outskirts of it. I've been watching him sleep, it's interesting...having your heart beating a necessity. My eyes go over his features, his body, and then my eyes fall on his chest. I place my freezing hand onto his hot skin, and the feel of his heart thumping against my palm made me extremely happy.

I guessed he thought he was tricking me. I knew he was awake. His deep breaths faltered when I made contact with his skin and they haven't been as even since. I smirk. I scoot a little closer so that my body is pressed against his. My body responded with him so close. _So _close. Why can't he just admit that he likes it when I touch him? He's so cute...

My hand goes up to trace his collarbone. His breath hitches for a moment, but then goes even once I continue. I go along the outline of his bones, muscles, until I go back to his chest. It's bare, for he had complained that it was hot out when we were practicing. I was extremely nervous to touch him this way, but the goose bumps that rose on his arms made me confident. My forefinger outlined his abs, barely making contact. Despite that, his heart practically skipped a beat, stopped altogether, then picked up double time. I giggled softly. His breath doesn't mess up its rhythm, I guess it must've taken practice. Well, then, he needs to practice calming his heart. I can barely hear myself think! I continued to run my hand over the muscles that stood out incredibly. My werewolf is _very _attractive.

I begin to trail my fingers up to his neck, then to his cheek. I make random patterns on his skin, smiling when his heart responds once more. Then, I make my way across his features. I trace the outside of his nose, then I go up the side of his face to his eyelids. I then come down and my fingers go around his lips. They're very smooth, and...perfect. Then I place a finger in his lips themselves.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I move my hands to his chest, leaning in very closely. When he doesn't respond immediately, I have a feeling he already fell back asleep. But the way his heart crashes had me thinking not. I get even closer, so that my lips were touching his, but I wasn't necessarily kissing him yet. I stay there, testing his reaction. Then, I press my lips against his.

Chad still keeps his act up. But when I move my leg up to hitch it around his waist, he loses it. His arms enclose me, one hand on my back, the other on my neck. His lips now moved in synchronization with mine. I smiled into the kiss: I always win, huh?

I pull back so Chad can catch his breath only to continue. For a few minutes we stayed like this, tangled on the couch and kissing passionately. Then Chad pulls back. I lean in once more to keep on going, but he resists. My eyes are still closed, not wanting to ruin the moment, but then I needed to open them- just to test his reaction to that. I realized with a pang of nerves and surprise that this was a little farther than we usually take it.

When I let my lids slide open, I studied him. His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised in an expression of surprise. I bit my lip. I felt vulnerable under his gaze, so I closed my eyes once again. Seconds after I did, I felt his fingertips slowly start to trace patterns on my thigh. I shuddered under his warm skin, smiling in pleasure. His lips find mine again, and I more than welcomed him to another delicious kiss.

After a few seconds of this, something extraordinary happened. And not in a good way. A searing pain sizzled through me, throwing me completely off guard. I gasped and leaned away from Chad, my eyes shooting open.

"Chad, get back!" I hear a new voice warn. Collin.

Chad's eyes move to him. "Were you here the whole time?" He asks incredulously.

"It doesn't matter! Get back!"

The pain- understatement- increased incredibly. When this happened, I felt as if everything was going blank. My body lurched up on an attempt to change positions and have the agony escape me, yet I as still gasping for unnecessary air. In an invisible movement I was off the couch and out the door. I let myself fall to the ground, the pain multiplying. The whole surprise of it all had me screaming out.

"Sonny!" Chad calls my name and is outside in seconds. I can only hear him. I want to open my eyes again and see him near me, holding me throughout this thing. What was going on? Burning. Fire. Pain. Agony. That's what was going on.

A second later there were plenty of hands on me. I was shocked. My eyes flew open in an attempt to understand what was happening to me, only to see about ten vampires holding me in place. I didn't like this. These faces were completely unknown to me. I began to hyperventilate. I was scared. Helpless. I was vulnerable and weak. Pain. Agony. I watched in misery as the vampires mumbled things like 'just relax' or 'it'll be over soon'. Fire. Burning. I can't staid this. I felt as if I were going insane. My body thrashes from side to side, anywhere, but I am forbidden to move. I look around for Chad, seeing as he is held back from me by three more vampires. I'm scared. Pain. Fire.

Then a lot more pain.

Another wave of agony rushes in and around me. I feel as though it is on my skin, though my insides ache with this burning sensation that has me, again, crying out. I try to hold myself together, pulling my hands to my torso, but the hands on me defy my actions.

What is going on? I don't understand. One second I'm having the kiss of a lifetime and the next I'm on the ground, screaming. I'm confused. I'm hurting. And despite the dozens of people around me, I feel lonely.

I am alone.

I think of Chad. What would he do f the vampires weren't here? Other than that, I think of what we had done with our long lives so far. When we kissed, when we fought, when we saw each other at the studios. When he fought for me against Jackson...I think about Connie. I think about my childhood home, I think about Lucy. I think and I think and I think...and then, I stop.

The searing pain has subsided just as quickly as it came on. I stop struggling. I stop screaming. I stop breathing. I stop.

"What's going on?" I hear a voice say. It was Chad. "Let me go! Let- go!"

I hear fabric run up against each other as Chad struggles against the vampires holding him back. I lie completely still. Everything now seems...different. The ground beneath me is more..._there_. I take a slow, but deep, silent breath in. The air and smells of the earth are sharper. The hands on me are softer. The sounds I can make out are clearer. I open my eyes. The world around me is _better_.

My eyes scan the faces of those around me. There are three males and two females holding me down, but now their hands are on me just for a soothing effect. Collin looks the same: the jet black hair, the sharp green eyes, the determined features. He smirks as he deciphers my thoughts. The rest look like vampires- the ridiculously perfect features, the amazing bodies. Yep.

"Sonny," Collin says softly. "can you hear me?"

My body now feels numb from the past extravaganza. "Yes." I breathe.

He nods slowly, looking at me as though I were to go into shock. I felt normal now...except for the recent thoughts. The sharpness of everything, the way it's all more there is a little intimidating.

"Sonny," A voice breathes. I look at Chad, and watch as Collin nods and all the vampires disperse. Chad is free of their arms and he runs to me. I had already sat up, looking at my hands. But, when he was near, I held my arms out and wrapped them around has he held on to me tightly. His head went to my hair, and I felt him breathe my scent in deep. The, too soon, he pulls back.

Collin is behind him in a flash.

They both look at me intently.

"What happened to her?" Chad asks in a whisper.

"Well," Collin clears his throat uncomfortably. "Four minutes ago was Sonny's birthday. She's eighteen. She'll never age again. Now..." His voice trails off, but then he continues. "She's a full vampire."

Chad doesn't look totally pleased. "Why are you acting like that's not a good thing?" He asks slowly.

"Because your pack is right over there in the woods." Collin's voice is barely a breath.

I stand in a flash. Then, I gasp. My body is stronger. The air tastes even better. I, altogether, am better. The best I will be. And now, I was going to show those wolves what I got. Right after I thought that, I rough breeze blew through the forest and to us. It was completely unexpected, but anyway...

I look around. All in all, there's seventeen of us. Seven females, ten males. I nod at them. Chad grabs my hand in a way I'm unsure of, and I look to him. He brushes a strand of hair away from my face. Now, all the vampires advance us, then stop as if they flanked Chad, Collin and I.

All too clearly I hear the sound of paws thumping against the earth. I turn and watch as the wolves I'm familiar with appear out of the green jungle. Immediately when I see Jackson, the most menacing hiss I've ever allowed escaped my lips. Before I could go jump on him, Chad arms are around my waist. I relax into his embrace, watching with a glare as the dogs approach.

No offense, Chad.

Collin snickers.

"What could possibly be so funny," Riley starts. A shiver of hate rolls down my spine, and my chin jerks up so I can look down on him, even if he is farther away. "That you should be laughing?"

"You are not welcome here." Collin speaks up bravely, ignoring Riley's comment, and I look at him, a little shocked.

I hadn't noticed when the wolves had morphed. Chad must have felt it though. I turn back to them, catching Lily's eyes. Her glare would have had me scared if I wasn't so pissed right now. Chad. Is. Mine. Can't she figure that out already? No, instead she's here to fight me. Too bad I'm here for the same reason.

"Oh," Andrew butts in. "Don't mind us. We're just here to take back what's rightfully ours."

I catch on immediately, but before I an flip out on them all, Chad beats me to the punch. Punch. That sounds awfully tempting right now.

"I don't belong to you." Chad says in monotone. I don't look at him.

"Chad, Chad ,Chad." Jackson coos, taking a step closer and reaching out as if to touch his arm despite the distance between them. "We belong to _each other_. We are brothers...and Lily."

"I belong to one person," Chad begins again in the same tone. "And to one person only."

And I can't help praying to God that it's me.

"And that's why we're here." Riley starts. "This is against our nature. This _thing _goes against nature itself. It must stop. Now. and we will go to any heights to get the job done."

"That's enough." A voice snaps, and I look at a female vampire that has come to fight with me. "Don't you mongrels _see_?"

"And what are me supposed to see?" Lily yells back to her. She's directly across from me, and I hate it. My glare intensifies...boy, does she get me mad.

"You are supposed to see the connection these two have!" She continues. "They have something amazing. Incredibly special. Screw nature!"

"How do you know they have something 'incredibly special'!" Lily retorts loudly.

"She sees relationships," Another boy says. She sees relationships? I get jealous. What can I do? Just then, a random tree falls to the ground in the forest, and under our feet the ground shakes for a moment. Collin's head whips around and my eyes meet his, but his huge smile has me confused.

"Yeah." Jackson nods. "Screw nature. Screw. You. All. Especially you, Chad. Are you going insane?! She's a bloodsucker! Our enemy!"

"I think you're just mad because I kicked your butt that one day in the forest." I suggest.

"Oh, please. I wasn't even my best that day! But you. _You-_ Sonny Monroe- are going to die. Today."

Chad let our the loudest, most ferocious thing I had veer heard. The growl that escaped his lips wasn't menacing. It wasn't scary. It was much more than that. It was terrifying times ten. It was the most horrible thing I had ever heard. So horrible that I even took a step away from him in fear.

"Please, Chad." Lily takes a step forward, advancing our line of defenders. She looks at him coldly. "Stop with the act. You don't love her. Tell her the truth." Then, she turns to me with a sarcastic smile. "You hear that, Sonny? He never loved you. Ever. He. Doesn't. Love_. You_."

Now, you see, people, I am a good person. I don't kill people- for I had saved Jackson's life previously. I don't hurt people- though now I was thinking about changing that. I don't hate people- for my feelings for Lily was strong disliking with a hint of passion.

Oh, hell, I hate you, Lily.

And with that, something crazy happened.

I just knew, deep in my gut, that I could do this. I would do this.

"I swear Lily." The words whipped out low and harsh as I stepped closer to her, though there was a few twenty feet between us. "I'm going to kill you."

Her smile faded. At the same time, Jackson let out another growl. I wasn't scared...I was pissed. Because of Jackson's obvious crush on Lily, and because I was so angry, this caused a scene. I leap toward her. She leaps toward me as a wolf. Chad leaps toward Lily. Jackson leaps toward him.

And that's how I almost died.

**What do you think?? Also, in a review, tell me what you think Sonny's power should be. If she has some special ability or something. Please don't put something stupid in, make it fit into the story but not making it too incredible. Sorry for the late update...SO PLEEEAAASSEE REVIEW!! :)))**


	19. Mischievous Side

**Sorry again for the late update everyone. I've got a LOT of stories to update…three. I know, right? IM SOOOO BUSY. (hopefully you cught the sarcasm.) I also have MORE ideas for stories that I want to write sooooo badly but I know it's a bad idea **** LOL. So a little less about me and more about "let's see if Sonny survives this next chapter" stuff. Ready? Yippee!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own SWAC**

**Also, it's not too detailed, but there is some blood in this chapter. Watch out on Chad's point of view.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

Hopefully you caught the _almost_.

Of course, I, being the vampire that I am, was stronger than the three wolves in current combat. Because they weren't wolves yet. I had gotten Lily to realize I was so furious with her and could kick her butt that she hadn't thought about morphing. Also, the smart boyfriend I have was intelligent enough to morph before turning on Lily and I to pounce on Jackson.

In less words: We are currently in the lead.

There are the pros and cons of the situation though:

All of the vampire fighters that Collin had collected were average fighters (a few would be considered as good as Collin, Chad and I- maybe even better) and our side had already incredibly outnumbered the wolf pack. PRO.

The wolves were only powerful- overstatement- when they are in wolf form, and now they are not, therefore increasing the option of the vampires- and Chad- winning. PRO.

All of the people on my side were too into the conversation to notice the dozen other wolves coming towards us through the trees. CON!

And I think that last one cancels out the first two. Dang.

I smashed Lily hard in the face with my fist, not even thinking about what I was doing. Screams and moans erupted through my own backyard. Lily fought back, or at least tried, and was making many attempts to get me on my back- all of which had failed miserably. She was no match for me when she wasn't in her strongest form. My clever hands reached for her hair. No, people, we're not going to pull each other's hair and swing our hands all over the place and have a girly catfight. I'm going to kill her. Too bad I can't make it slow.

I grabbed a handful of her stringy, greasy dark hair. At the same time, she had a hold of my ankle. I gasped as I lost control and she was over me. My hand let go of her as I tried to steady my fall and come back up with a smooth attack. Her elbow flew towards my face and I thought on my feet- uh, my back.

I waited till the last possible moment to sharply push her elbow to the right of me and catch her off guard, flipping her over. She would have fallen onto her back like I had if I didn't hold my hands beneath her. Once again my hand went to her hair. Grabbing a fistful of it, I didn't hesitate to bring my knee up to the back part of her head, the weakest point of the skull. I made contact and my leg had crushed her skull, pushing it into her brain.

And she was dead.

For the very first time, I had killed another.

Oh, and don't even act as if you wouldn't like it if it was lily, either.

I wanted to look around and see how my side of the fight was doing, but I could hear a very fast set of paws increasing in volume- the dog was coming toward me.

I didn't know how good these wolves were, so I put my acting skills to the test- I began to jog away from it as if to go hurt someone else. The steps got faster. It was directly behind me now. In a flash I was around and still. The eyes of the jet black wolf widened and it tried to scurry to a stop. I was now beneath it. I didn't think twice when I brought my hand up- hard- to its heart, crushing the bones around it and probably smashing the heart itself. With a squeal of agony, the wolf fell to the ground with a soft thud. I listened as it took in one last, hitched breath and it lay still.

And it was dead.

For the second time, I had killed another.

I would absolutely NEVER admit how good it felt aloud.

Once again I looked out towards the green. No sandy wolf caught my eye. In fact, I didn't even _see _him. I immediately hyperventilated. Where was he? Was he hurt? I didn't have time to think; someone was coming toward me.

…but it wasn't paws.

"Sonny," Collin said urgently. I didn't need to do any more than widen my eyes to warn him there was a dog behind him- for he had already flipped it around and smashed his fist into his face, then kicked him right in the chest. I realized I should do that, too, just too make sure the wolf was dead.

"Look at me," Collin said once more, grabbing my shoulders so I could look him in the eye. "Look me in the eye."

I stared at his bright, adrenaline filled green eyes for exactly five seconds before he flew away like a bullet.

_OW!_

_ Oh, I'll show that bloodsucker…_

_ Jesus, I need help!_

_ Sonny. _

_ Where are the other wolves?_

_ Hmm…who to go after next?_

_ Sonny, listen to me._ Was that Collin?

_Yes Sonny, it's Collin. Try to block the other thoughts out immediately. Listen. Focus on _me_._

His voice was in my head. As if my conscience were trying to speak to me. It was as if you held down a pedal on the piano and the words lulled together softly. I was reading Collin's mind. I could read minds!

_Right now you can_, he said. _Listen to me and don't get distracted. _

I began to fight another wolf approaching from the east.

_Okay, multitask. You can read my mind because you looked into my eyes._

I punched the wolf in the face, just barely hitting him, but made some contact although his face moved to the side in an attempt to avoid it.

_It took you five seconds to capture my power. That is what you do. That is _your_ power. To capture the power of others._

I faked a punch from the right, the wolf turning in that direction to block me, but then I pulled my arm back and smashed its leg with mine. It tumbled to the ground and I punched it directly in the heart.

_Our side is doing well, but not well enough. Many have already fallen._

I couldn't hide the fact that freaked me the heck out.

_Your power is exactly what we need to keep us in the lead. You must-_

Suddenly a huge draft flew through the area, and my hair whipped around with it. I searched around desperately for something to do, someone to help. Then, a tree snapped and fell directly on a huge, dark brown wolf. I stared with my mouth agape.

_Exactly,_ Collin continued. _The wolves are already outsmarting Anthony's power to control the elements. Earth, wind, water, fire. You must capture his power Sonny, you must. His power doubled…_

His voice was hard to make out in the loud chorus of chaos.

Collin spoke incredibly fast. _You're losing my power now, it fades in a few minutes. Track down Anthony, capture the power and give us some more help…_

The voice disappeared within my mind, and I couldn't see Collin so I could catch him and understand the rest of what he was trying to say.

I was overwhelmed by this new information. I could capture powers? Which means I pretty much could have every power anyone else might have? In less than five seconds I could become stronger than I previously was in any way imaginable.

Yep. That's what it means.

Okay, Anthony...Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…

* * *

Chad.

I was so elated with my recent epiphany that it took me longer than necessary to jump on Jackson. It took me less than a second to morph and pounce on him, for I was a little jostled. It felt even colder without Sonny in my arms, now, and I didn't like it. I wanted her beside me so we could fight together.

I mean, come on. When you recently find out how to tell the one you love you want to be with them forever, the last thing you want to do is leave them so they could go fight some wolves by themselves.

So I'm not the happiest right now.

There was always those thoughts that ran through my head- that Collin oh so cleverly heard- that would bug my a ton. What if Sonny got hurt? What if she didn't want to hurt anyone like she had with Jackson?

Oh, right. Jackson.

I shook my head and realized I was flying through midair having already gone all wolf. Jackson was beneath me in a second. I looked down at him, ready in a second to lower my teeth to his neck and rip his human head off. I looked into his eyes.

Something shot through me. Something enormous coursed throughout my veins and made me shiver. I wanted to kill Jackson a lot for the past few weeks, but now…Now, I don't know. I thought, Who was I to hurt one like me? Who was I to murder someone who was only fighting to protect me? Who was I to kill my own brother? Well, there was Lily…

So I don't know what happened when I got up and turned away from Jackson. Then my last thought changed as I looked ahead- never mind, there was no Lily. She just had her skull crushed by her arch enemy- my girlfriend. That makes me feel amazing.

I want to be with Sonny. I in no way regret loving her the way I do. I want her with me. I want to stroke her hair, I want to hold her hand, I want to kiss her lips. But I _don't _want to kill her in any way whatsoever. Same goes to my pack.

So with that in mind, I turned around to go kill some wolves I didn't know. I mean, what's so wrong with that?

I caught Collin getting double-teamed by two smaller wolves who looked very light on their feet. They circled Collin like he was prey- which was pretty much dead on. Collin, with his arms out in a ready position, whipped his head around every other second to watch the other wolves. Hooked on the adrenaline of the fighting, I jumped high and let my front paws knock the wolf to the ground. It rolled over and both of us were on our backs for a millisecond. Then we were up. I heard Collin's grunt of appreciation before he began to fight with the other wolf.

This wolf had a maroon tint to it. Its red brown fur was striking against the green background, shocking when the sun lay on it. Hey, my fur probably looked ten times better. I lunged toward him and he did the same, both of our sets of teeth were prepared to sink into the other's skin. But I caught him off guard by hitting his leg with my paw and he buckled to the ground having twisted his knee the completely wrong way. Ouch. I brought my head down and did the most gruesome thing- I ripped his head off. Blood spurted from his body as the skin disconnected. I turned away immediately, the tiniest bit grossed out. Collin had already killed the other wolf easily.

"Nice one, man." He said quickly, and ran away with a purposeful stride.

Hmm…who to go after next?

I thought about Sonny again. Where was she? I tried to look around for her, but I didn't see her at all. Huh. I heard another wolf coming from behind me. I sighed and prepared to kill him too.

As I was in the process of taking this stranger's life, I couldn't help but think about what I was going to do to tell Sonny how much I needed her.

…But what if she didn't survive?

That thought made it extra fun to bite down on this one's neck and have his head detach from its body, blood staining the now-red grass.

I didn't know where else to go. The smell of blood coursed through my nose, into my body. It made me feel sort of sick. It had been a long time since I actually killed another, let alone the fact to spill their blood. As I looked around, looking for someone in particular, I became overwhelmed with the amount of dead bodies strewn along the ground. For a moment I was aggravated that the wolves had fallen, but I remembered I was on the vampire's side. The sensible side. I became dizzy, realizing just now how made lives had been lost. Taken. So I wasn't prepared when a wolf came from behind and bit down- hard- on my hind leg. I fell to the grass, thinking of what I would look like in contrast to the others on the floor- dead. But I didn't have much time to worry before my attacker was pushed to the ground and killed in an instant.

I watched as the blond vampire picked me up and ran like a bullet away from the chaos. After we had run for about twenty seconds that fighting was only a soft chatter to my ears, despite the thumps of people being thrown top the ground, punched in the face, kicked in the heart. She lay me down and I nodded my thanks, after she returned it she quickly ran back to Sonny's backyard to participate in the loudness. I morphed. Bad idea. The pain increased incredibly in my human form. I sat up and held my leg, wishing that it would heal ten times faster- although injuries already healed exceptionally faster than a human. I waited quite impatiently for it to seal up.

I looked away from the bloody bite mark to check my surroundings. The adrenaline wore off in a few seconds and turned into a cheesy softness. We were by the lake. The lake that Sonny and I had been near when she ran away from me and I found all those drawings…

Only a few minutes past and I was almost completely healed. Only a few minutes past and she was here.

I couldn't hold back the relief that panged in me when I saw her. I was elated to see she was not hurt; that she was okay. I wanted to reach out and grab her, but she was already coming toward me. I could see she was relieved, too.

"Oh, Chad." Sonny moaned. "I thought I smelled you out here." She noticed the bite mark. "Are you alright?" Her face immediately became worried.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she came down next to me to check it out.

"I'm fine," I murmured, not able to keep my eyes off her. Even after killing some wolves, she looked beautiful. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes filled with adrenaline that were softening and turning caring. She brought her hand to my leg and brushed her freezing fingers over it. And after that, there wasn't even a scar. I stared. "How did you-"

"Collin told me about it." She said with a soft smile, looking at me. I looked at her. Brown met blue. She reached up and swiped my bangs from my forehead. But then her eye changed from loving to determined. "We're wasting time."

"I wouldn't mind wasting time," I mumbled pathetically.

Her laugh was like bells ringing through the peaceful clearing.

Then, she ran to the edge of the lake, her arms reaching out as if to grasp something. I stared at her body as long as I could, and from across the water snapped from its roots and glided through the air and into her hands. My mouth hung agape as I watched the scene. She held it like it was a feather.

"I'll explain later," she said quickly. "But we need some serious help out there."

And we both ran back to her backyard to find that almost an eighth of the vampires we'd had had fallen or weren't here. Sonny immediately spotted three wolves on a vampire in the perfect position. She smirked mischievously and through the huge tree- leaves first- toward the wolves advancing the poor, young, female vampire. The wolves tumbled to the ground with plenty of whines and girlish squeals. The vampire then finished them off and yelled to us, "Thank you!"

"Chad," Sonny turned to me. I looked at her. "Don't do anything stupid. The last thing I want to do after this is over is arrange a funeral for you."

I took her caring to my advantage. "Ditto, Sonny."

She smirked and flew off, and I watched as she caught a wolf who was currently fighting from behind and finished him off, too. The other vampires were busying themselves helping others. Around me everyone fought one another. People screamed. Some had tears streaking down their faces as they fought more and more of the enemies. But Sonny didn't look away from the wolf she had just downed. She just stood there with her head tilted down to stare at him. A saw the tear in the instant it fell from her cheek to the ground. Sonny knelt down and stroked the wolf's face before standing up and turning away. More tears. I watched intensely before she got hit from the side.

I didn't have to help her. Though, I still found myself walking toward her. After several attempts of trying to get away from the wolf who had her pinned, she sagged. There was a look in her eyes that the wolf took into account. Did she just give up?

I could detect the wolf's smirk as he opened his mouth to expose a set of white, sharp teeth. Sonny's head turned to the side; toward me. I stood about twenty feet away, watching. Frozen from shock. The wolf closed its eyes and lunged his head at her throat. She watched me and smirked. What the-

Her hands shot up and wrapped around both the bottom jaw and topped. Then, she pulled them apart.

I felt like cheering when the jaw broke away from the wolf body and Sonny threw it to the ground. The screams coming from the wolf's mouth- well, half of it- were, I just noticed, the only ones left. No one else was fighting.

Sonny finished the wolf off. Looking at the dead body as she stood up. Then, we all looked around.

"Hey, guys?" Sonny called to the group of vampires. "I think we won."

Cheers burst from the other vampires.

Sonny took one more look at the murdered wolf- it was gruesome, may I tell you- and then ran to me. I was more than happy to wrap my arms around her.

Boy that was longer than I thought it would.

Then something hit me.

"Is my pack dead?" I asked the others.

No one spoke. They all looked to each other, all of them expecting an answer from the others. Oh, gosh.

"They must have fled the fight when the other wolves came!" Maggie, for I learned her name before the fight, exclaimed.

"Oh my God." Sonny murmured.

And then my pack emerged from the trees.

Guess this isn't over yet.


	20. I Love That I'm In Love With You

**Hello People of Fanfiction World! :D I don't know why I just said that, but hey!**

** So I went to go see The Last Song today, and I was surprised at how good ut was! Miley Cyrus did not suck, as much as I hate to admit it. She did a great job, and everything was just so awesome! I cried sooo hard! I'm not giving anything away, though! I highly recommend you guys go see that movie. Despite the fact I'm into adventure/ scary/ action movies, The Last Song was just…SWEET!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

** I am now going to attempt to write an action chapter. Wish me luck **

** Chad**

** xXx**

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips be loud. I had had enough of all the blood, the screams, the chaos. And now, the wolves who had started the fight, the wolves who were too cowardly to even participate in it, were coming to fight.

"What was the point of that?" I growled.

Andrew glared. "Of what?"

I let out another sharp breath.

Sonny laughed coldly, taking a step forward. She mocked, "_Of what_? It's been a long day, and we don't have time for your crap, dude."

Drew looked at her like a gross bug. "You know what? Neither do we. So why don't I just kill you right now?"

Sonny smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Andrew," Riley said in his deep voice. "As much as I hate to admit it, this lady has as much skill as Chad."

"Oh, please." Andrew huffed. "She's not a lady. She's a bloodsucker. A parasite."

I saw something dark flash in Sonny's eyes.

"What do you mean by parasite?" She asked, honestly curious.

"I don't feel like wasting my breath by telling you."

She laughed again. "But you just did."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ha!"

"Okay!" Riley ended the conversation.

"Sorry, Dad." Andrew said sarcastically.

Riley growled fiercely, causing Andrew to become silent immediately.

The only reason I was barely paying attention was because I didn't want Sonny to get hurt. But, as much as it pains me to say it, I didn't want my pack hurt, either. I couldn't see that yet. But I knew deep, deep, _deep_ down that I still loved each of them like a brother. My sister, though, was killed. By my girlfriend. I smiled at the fact that I wasn't very affected by this.

Which brought me back to the reason why I wasn't paying attention. Jackson, the wolf I had spared from death, my brother, stared aimlessly into the sky. His grey eyes were distant, probably having the current conversation pass by him as a hum. His arms hung limp by his sides, and his legs were shoulder-width apart. His head tilted toward the sun. I knew he was thinking about Lily. She was dead now, and it was harmless that my cautious instincts told my protecting instincts to keep an eye on Sonny even more than before.

My eyes drifted to her. Her beautiful frame, her dark, gentle, curly hair framing her face perfectly. I watched as a draft blew through the world and her hair whipped out behind her. Sonny's expression was determined, at the same time fierce, yet amused, annoyed, and sarcastic.

I had realized not two hours ago how much I actually loved Sonny Monroe. No, I didn't love Sonny. I was _in love_ with Sonny. Just looking at her I got this wave of pleasure running over me. Touching her gave me this pang of undeniable longing. I was completely caught by her. And the way she kissed me this morning…God, help me.

I knew how to tell her how much I loved her. Just to get her to realize how serious I was about her. I knew how to commit to her, to know her, to love her. I needed her. I couldn't survive without her. I learned that the hard way- you don't know how true that really is- and well, I can survive, but barely. I was pretty much dead at surviving.

Moving to the left, I made my way to Collin's side. I did this for two reasons. 1) He was the strongest of the vampires, probably as fantastic as Sonny, and if a fight broke out we'd be able to work together and kick their wolf butts quicker. The thought saddened me, but these wolves weren't my family if they can't respect me. Collin looked at me and nodded in approval. 2) I could get closer to Sonny casually.

Though I had totally checked her out for two minutes, I noticed I didn't really look at her.

She was about ten feet ahead of the rest of our side of the fight, too angered at the cowardly wolves to think about staying back. What was she doing?

Right after the thought registered in my brain Sonny had already flashed back next to me. I was shocked, but she didn't look at me. I also noted the fact I had missed the whole conversation.

"So what happens now?" Maggie challenged. "Are we going to fight some more? Because all this bickering is _fun_, don't get me wrong, but I think we should get on with this."

"Whatever." Riley said fiercely. "Chad."

I felt my neck turning in his direction.

_Oh, no._

"Come here."

_STOP. Don't move, don't look at him,_ I told myself. I walked toward Riley. Frustration emerged within me at my helplessness. I wanted to look at Sonny, to hold her hand until the last moment, but I couldn't even look at her. I heard her step toward me, reach out. But I didn't turn, I just continued to Riley. When I was five feet away from his human form, I felt my legs go still.

"Now, Chad." He continued. "You have pretty much disgraced the complete werewolf race. I am simply here to help you. The last thing any one of us wants is to have you hurt. To have _anyone_ hurt. So, now, we can end this here and now. Do you want that, Chad?"

"Yes." I whispered robotically. My brain felt fogged and distant. I yearned to turn around and hold Sonny in my arms…

"Chad." I heard her breathe. I couldn't move to turn around and wrap my arms around her. I felt like crying. Why is Riley such a jerk?

"I can tell you how to do it, Chad." He said. His voice…it was almost hypnotic to me. I, despite my current state, still knew that no one else was this affected by Riley's soft, alluring tone.

"Tell me." At that time, all I wanted was or this to be over. Done with.

"Kill her."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me. Dozens of gasps and murmurs.

"Kill that thing that started all of this mess, and we can go back to living in peace. To destroying the enemies that hurt the humans in California."

I heard whispers such as: "I thought she was a veggie. She hunted animals."

"She hunts animals." I argued. I was utterly surprised at my strength to actually be able to speak willingly; to think the thoughts I needed to know so I could stay in tact with the truth. The hardcore facts.

Riley merely smiled. "And that is disturbing the natural order of things.

"Chad," He continued. "It is the only way."

**Sonny**

** xXx**

I held Chad tight in my arms for a moment before loosely hanging my arms around his waist. I wanted to squeeze him close to me as hard as possible but I didn't want to hurt him in his human form. I was scared for him. And, well, I was scared in general.

These wolves were cowards. Complete and utter cowards. They fled the chaos when their friends- the acquaintances they called to help them fight- so they would be safe. They wanted to see how many vampires were finished off so they would have an easier fight when they came back. They made the Cowardly Lion look like the Terminator. Jerks.

I couldn't help but feel hope when I remembered that Lily had been destroyed. It felt good to know I could defend myself, to be able to win. But the twinge of sadness was still in there- deep in there- when I remembered that I had done it. I had gone along and just…just murdered her. Besides, she was going to kill me anyway! Doesn't that sort of give me the right of self defense?

…Is murder a result of self defense?

I was pulled from my thoughts when Chad spoke. "What was the point of that?"

Andrew, the one who _really _hated me, though I know it's just jealousy, spoke oh so innocently. "Of what?"

I got annoyed. "_Of what_?" I mocked, rolling my eyes. I had moved away from Chad and took many steps forward. "It's been a long day and we don't have time for your crap, dude."

Andrew shot back, "You know what? Neither do we. So why don't I just kill you right now?"

I smirked. I wasn't a conceited and overconfident female vampire, I was a trained and skilled female terminator. I could kick Andrew's butt any day, so it's harmless to say this: "I'd like to see you try."

It wasn't even supposed to come out sarcastic, even though it did. I would seriously like to see how he'd react to my training. Besides, I smiled, I learned from the best.

"Andrew," Riley said in a serious tone. "As much as I hate to admit it, this lady has as much skill as Chad."

I couldn't help the way I felt flattered.

"Oh, please." Andrew scoffed. "She's not a lady. She's a bloodsucker. A parasite."

Good feeling is gone.

A parasite? What does he mean by that? A parasite is an animal or plant that lives in or on the host, obtaining nourishment without benefiting or hurting the host. My mind flashed to the deer I had killed my first days here.

I remember perfectly the blood trickling down its poor leg, the way it limped away as fast as it could for its own life. I remember perfectly sinking my teeth into the skin and breaking it immediately, drawing more blood from the animal's body. I remember perfectly the way I took the animal fro granted, sucking it clean of blood and life. I remember perfectly burying it in the ground so no one else would see it. I remember it perfectly.

I remember it perfectly.

I immediately felt like a monster. But I had already established and accepted that that's what I am. A monster. But not a parasite.

"What do you mean by parasite?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I don't feel like wasting my breath by telling you."

I laughed again. "But you just did."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ha!" I was amused by the whole distraction.

"Okay!" Riley ended the bantering, exasperated.

"Sorry, Dad." Andrew said sarcastically. I snickered silently as Riley threw him a dark look.

When no words were again spoken, I realized how in the middle I was. In a flash I was back next to Chad.

Maggie commented on the slow ending, and I smiled in approval.

"Whatever." Riley said darkly. "Chad."

I watched as Chad's head automatically turned toward the wolf who had been, from the very beginning, trying to tear us apart.

_Oh, no._

"Come here."

_No, Chad, no!_ I know how Chad is with Riley's commandments from past experience. And right now Riley was up to no good. I watched, terrified but, of course, not showing it, as Chad made his way to Riley. The way he moved and his expression almost had me thinking he walked liberated. He's not. He's being forced. He's helpless.

A.K.A, if Riley says the right words, we're screwed.

I was beyond frustrated. I was pretty much helpless because Chad was helpless. Without him, I was nothing. Absolutely nothing. One couldn't survive without the other. Or I, at least, couldn't survive without him. Well, when I left him that one time, I was surviving. Barely. Not fun.

I wondered at that very moment if Chad knew. If he knew in the slightest way joy much I loved him; needed him. No, I didn't love Chad. I was _in love_ with him. Stupidly, irrevocably, undeniably in love with him. It was impossibly strong yet fragile, and I knew, watching him walk away from me unwillingly, that I could break at any second.

Just a minute ago I was confident and sarcastic.

Now I was terrified and sad.

All because a blue-eyed boy was walking away from me.

Oh, I had it real bad.

The picture in my head was not pretty: I saw Riley laughing evilly as he ripped my heart in half and threw me the other half carelessly as he ran away. He stuck his tongue out at me as Chad looked desperately form the sidelines and walked away robotically, slowly morphing into half my heart.

I could feel Collin's weirded-out stare.

You know what would be good right now? Knowing what Chad was thinking.

I whipped my head around to catch Collin's eye. He was ten feet away from me, looking at me strangely having seen my recent inward scene. I rolled my eyes but then stopped to look directly in his.

One, two, three, four, five…

_What is he doing leaving Sonny standing there?_

_How can we help him when he's out in the open?_

_She's dead. Those stupid wolves killed him. She's gone._

_STOP. Don't look at him! _

_Strange, huh?_

I recognized Collin's voice in my mind at the end. All of the words sounded like a million hums in the back of my mind, zooming all over the place. I tried to focus on one 'voice' as hard as I could. Chad's hypnotic thoughts dripped through my mind like honey.

He thought of me as he walked forward to his doom. I smiled. No, not at the doom part, of the thinking of me part. Now I know he thinks of me as much as I think of him…which is pretty much constantly.

"Now, Chad." Riley began again. "You have pretty much disgraced the complete werewolf race." I wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

_I'm with you, girl. _Collin thought to me.

"I am simply here to help you. The last thing any one of us wants is to have you hurt. To have _anyone_ hurt. So, now, we can end this here and now. Do you want that, Chad?"

"Yes." Chad whispered robotically. His brain felt fogged and distant_. I yearned to turn around and hold Sonny in my arms…_He was thinking. I want to hold you too, Chad, I thought. You have absolutely no idea how badly I want that.

"Chad." I breathed, his name on my lips causing a shiver to roll down my spine. I wanted to cry as he continued to think of me, and I of him. I let a traitor tear escape my lid before quickly whisking it away. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and bawl. Why is Riley such a jerk?

I smiled when Chad thought the same thing.

"I can tell you how to do it, Chad." Riley said. In Chad's mind, his voice was alluring and tamed. To me, it was like nails down a chalkboard. He smiled kindly at my love, a fake and forced smile. A lie. Chad thought that Riley was trying to help, but at the same time, deep in his mind, he knew what was really going on. I focused hard to read everything running through his mind. I tried successfully quieting the rest of the witnesses' thoughts.

"Tell me." Chad said fiercely. He wanted this to be over, he just wanted all the killing and sadness and anger to come to a halt. I wanted that, too. I wanted that so much.

"Kill her."

I took a sharp intake of breath. The witnesses began to whisper. More of this? They all thought. Let's all just pounce on this mongrel ad get this crap over with. And I couldn't agree more.

Riley nodded convincingly. "Kill that thing that started all of this mess, and we can go back to living in peace. To destroying the enemies that hurt the humans in California."

I heard whispers such as: "I thought she was a veggie. She hunted animals."

"She hunts animals."

Chad is strong. Loving. He wants it over, but for some reason he doesn't agree to killing me. A paradox. He could get what he wants by killing me and ending this battle between the Californian wolves and vamps. I was happy that Chad had the strength to speak willingly to Riley at least once.

Riley merely smiled. "And that is disturbing the natural order of things.

"Chad," He continued. "It is the only way."

It's not. It's not! Tears rolled down my face when Chad then turned around without question. He didn't tell Riley to back off.

I began to question everything that had happened in my life here.

I fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. I knew the consequences. He was the enemy, the one I should have pushed away immediately. In fact, he should have killed me right when Riley told him to. But he didn't. Was this all a trick? Was I right in the first place about the way Chad might be being forced to lie to me and get close to me, so in the end he could just destroy me?

Everything inside me crumpled.

It was true.

The man I fell for- hard, at that- was about to kill me. I tuned out all the thoughts of the people around me. Thoughts. That's when it hit me.

_Collin_.

Collin was the original mind reader. When he first came here, he would have immediately known that Chad was a fraud, a liar. Does Riley's demands go as deep as fake thoughts? No. It doesn't. I knew that from when Lily was still alive and I almost killed Jackson, when Chad had had a mood swing and protected me after leading me to my fate, and I had held his hand the whole way. Collin would have informed me that Chad was using me.

When I say that, though, it seems too dramatic. What would these wolves use me for? I knew almost nothing about my kind or myself when I first came to Hollywood. They would have no use for me.

So…does that mean everything that had occurred between Chad and I was true?

True love?

I learned something today: _true love is confusing_.

So I didn't know what to do, which had me just standing there as my love stalked forward to murder me.

I stood helplessly. My power had faded from the few minutes I had used it. I watched longingly as Chad came toward me.

"Chad." I whispered again.

This couldn't be happening. Apparently all of the people around us didn't think about trying to help. But maybe this was for the best. Did my death do any good for the world? Did it do any bad for the world?

Did my death do anything for the world?

Was I just a useless murderer who fed on helpless animals? A monster who didn't care about the lives of others? Who was I to take all these lives and then regret mine in my last minutes of it?

I waited silently for as my death came closer.

Plenty of tears rolled down my cheeks. I waned to die in Chad's arms. I wanted to die knowing that Chad knew how much I was in love with him. I wanted to die making sure that Connie and Lucy would be good without me.

I guess my acting career was over before it even started.

I thought about my life, and whispered so only Chad could hear.

"It's not easy being a vampire. I barely know who I am." I told him quietly, devastated.

Chad scoffed, "Don't try to guilt trip me into letting you live." He said. "I'm going to kill you of it's the last thing I do."

I knew he was getting ready to morph.

"Wait," I said, stopping him. "Before you do it I just wanted to say…I love you."

He stopped in his tracks altogether.

Just a minute ago I was prepared to be killed by my loving boyfriend, and now I was not so sure.

"I love you so much." I blubbered. "No, I don't love you. I'm in love with you. I am so in love with you it's pretty scary."

Everyone was staring at me. The wolves stared distastefully, the vamps sympathetically and happily.

"I love the way you wrap your arms around me," I continued, sobbing. "I love it when you lean down and kiss me on the forehead. I love the way you love me for me. I love the way you love me. I love that I'm in love with you. I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I wiped the tears away fiercely.

Something had flickered into his eyes, but I didn't care if I was now about to die. He knows. And if he still doesn't, at least I tried, right?

Chad turned around only to look at Riley, amused. "Can you believe this?" He laughed.

Riley had looked a little freaked at my confession, but now he forced a smile.

Chad shook his head and looked back to me. I could feel Collin's eyes on me, knowing he felt betrayed. Ah, the things we do for love.

Chad still looked amused when he picked me up in his human form. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me about thirty feet away in front of Riley.

"Riley, you are the Alpha." Chad said. "I want you to do it."

Riley rubbed his hands together and smiled huge. My hands were now pinned behind me back my Chad. Riley laughed, "Don't mind if I do."

"Oh, and Sonny?" Chad breathed almost silently. "I love that I'm on love with you, too."

And Riley began to step toward me menacingly.

The only thing that registered in my brain was my body being thrown through the air and being caught by another, and the screams of agony coming from someone about thirty feet away.


	21. I'm Alive

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**xXx**

I could feel myself jerk right back into consciousness. My breathing was deep and even. I was lying on the grass in my backyard, aware of the familiar smell of the forest behind me and my own house. The ground was wet, as was I, and I knew it had rained. The smells of vampires increased as the water played on their skin. I was beyond confused. My head spun fiercely and I continued to take deep breaths. I felt…worn down. Tired? Is this what it feels like? I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

My memory was of course still in tact. Everything that had happened before I...fell asleep...I remember. Except for the last few minutes. I searched in my brain for something to trigger the memory which only caused my head to hurt more.

This couldn't be an ordinary human headache. It felt as though my brain were ramming itself into my skull, throbbing painfully after every tantalizing blow. No human could endure this kind of uncomfortable feeling. I still remembered Lily, my power, Collin, Chad…

Chad!

As the last minutes before I fell became evident once again to me, the pain increased horribly. I moaned.

"Don't touch her," A vampire who was not Collin- it was a female- spoke urgently.

"I know what to do in these kinds of situations, Isobel." I heard Collin now.

Someone- I assumed it was Isobel- sighed unnecessarily. "Just be patient. I know that's a lot to ask from you, but she's going through something very rare right now."

I tried to become aware of my surroundings. I could place the smells of all the vampires around me, hear the flow of breathing of those who were. There were about thirteen of them in the area. Three kneeled beside my body, four stood a few feet away, watching the scene. The rest were scattered, but if I needed to go into details, there were two about twenty feet away from me, another three in the woods, and…the last thing was not a vampire.

What was in my yard that was not a vampire?

I tried to keep the growl growing in my throat quiet. I succeeded.

I racked my brain again for exactly what happened. I now understood.

"What just happened to me?" I whispered calmly.

Collin answered. "This kind of thing happens when you use your power too much on the first stage of being a full vampire."

"What the hell." I muttered, my hand went to my head.

"It's strange." Isobel said. I could hear her head nodding.

"Well," I began again, impatient. "Did I just…fall asleep?"

"Something like that." Collin said quietly. "You sort of passed out after he threw you at me. Either you were scared- which I highly doubt- or you had just seen too much in your vampire state."

As I took quiet breaths, I realized everything.

I jerked upright in a blinding movement.

"Is he alive?" I asked, my mouth barely forming the words. My eyes had shot open and I looked directly into Collin's. By accident, I caught his power.

_Stupid wolves._

_ How is she not crying out in agony? When I had this happen to me all those years ago, I was miserable._

_ Who, Chad?_

_ This Sonny girl is stronger than we thought._

I tried to tune into Collin's thoughts.

"Yes, _Chad_." I urged, beginning to panic despite myself.

My faith in him is very large. Was I, perhaps, too confident?

I swear to you, those thoughts made my heart actually move inside my chest.

Well, you know what I mean.

My confidence level began to falter as I watched Collin's expression waver to worry and hurt.

"Collin." I speak sternly.

The rain, which I now hate, has washed away the smells of all the wolves. I was always one to be patient, always not minding the fact of nothing. But ever since Chad showed up in my life, there just couldn't _be_ nothing. My impatient side began to emerge, and my lips pursed as I stared down Collin. He did not speak soon enough.

"Dammit, Collin! Where is he?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean, _gone_?"

My voice began to quiver. No, I told myself. He is not hurt. He is not gone._ Gone_ in this case could mean so many different things.

"He's in a better place now."

_That's the first time a swear word ever escaped my lips_.

"Oh, geez." He said again, noticing all the vampires staring at him incredulously. "I could not have said anything worse than that. What I meant was…" His finger tapped his chin.

I was getting furious with him. We're freaking vampires! This conversation should have been done a long time ago!

Isobel spoke quick and fluidly. "Chad is not here right now, for he has gone into the forest. We believe he is discussing the matters with the rest of the wolves, but it's not completely likely. He is not dead. But he might be hurt."

"Which direction?" I breathe a sigh of relief.

It wasn't relief- it was like elation times one billion. My love was still alive. Not severely harmed. Chad would be okay. I could still be with him. I wanted a huge grin to start on my face, but my determination to see his face was far greater then my relief. I just needed him.

I need him now.

"North. Past the lake and maybe a mile more west after that."

"Thank you," Those words once again barely happened on my lips before I was traveling like a bullet toward the way Isobel directed me.

I unsuccessfully tried to detect Chad's smell in the Earth. Guess I'll hae to wing it.

After reaching the lake. I took a different approach.

Where would I be if I'd have left?

Only one place came to mind.

Three minutes later my nose made out a new smell other than nature. But it wasn't Chad.

Something was interrupting the trees.

This area was familiar to me. I was about twenty miles from Condor studios, as the forest stretches out all the way there. For I had ran here in an attempt to escape Chad all those days ago when I had drawn that perfect picture if him.

…The pictures.

In a second I was under the interruption, a huge black tarp in the forest covering seven to eight trees. With Chad.

He stood there, staring interested at the same picture I had thought of moments ago. When he registered my presence, I saw him stiffen and heard his intake of breath.

Chad turned slowly and faced me.

The picture he was looking at was the one where I'd colored him as a wolf, and overlapped the drawing in pencil of him as a human. It was by far my favorite. They were all still in tact, not at all touched by the downpour of any day. This must have been here since that particular day.

I had already noticed his torn clothes, his bleeding arms.

"Chad." I whispered, for some reason feeling completely defeated despite the fact that we won.

"I thought you were dead." He said, staring at me in a confused manner.

"No," Now I was angry. I'm getting a lot of mood swings lately. "It's just that, you know, I'm a vampire. and my werewolf love of my life told me he was going to kill me a few hours ago and I was like, Oh my gosh!" He began to smirk. I got angrier when he began to walk toward me. "Then suddenly he's like, Let's throw you over here so you can have no idea if I'm going to die or not and totally freak you out and then-"

Suddenly his lips had crushed on mine.

All of my anger, my sadness, my confusion, left me. Let me tell you guys, it never felt more amazing kissing him then it did now. His lips were hot on mine, and I immediately began to want more. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a secure grip. He was never, ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever going to DO THAT AGAIN!

"Sorry," He muttered. "You're cute when you're angry."

I pulled back an inch only for a second so I could say, "I swear to you, Chad Dylan Cooper, when someone makes me think you're dead again, I'll be so enraged I'd come and kill you myself."

He chuckled and kissed me again, before mumbling on my lips, "Same."

One of his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. And the other hand came up to my chin. His fingers slid down my neck and onto my collarbone, tracing random patterns on my skin. I pulled away again so I could giggle, only to put his lips back on mine.

"Okay," I gasp. "I think I've got enough of you to realize now that you are- in fact- still living."

He whines.

I smirk.

"What brings you here?" I murmur, serious now.

Chad gets more serious, too.

"I just needed something to give me a little inspiration." He utters.

I looked at him as he looked at all my pictures.

The notebook, colored pencil, and artist pencil had been put back onto the rock.

"Did you put that there?" I ask.

He smiles, embarrassed. "Yes."

"Why?" I smile, too.

He takes a deep breath. "I wanted everything where it was because that day was one of the best days of my life."

I stare at him. He stares at me. And then I almost fell over. But I didn't, of course.

"Well, then." I'm the one embarrassed now. "Just so you know, Chad…it was one of mine, too."

"Good."

"Good."

"And since it's here…" I trailed off suggestively, making my way over to the artist materials. He smirked, realizing what I was doing.

I began to laugh when he put a hand on his hip and the other fluffing out his hair.

"You should totally be a model." I said sarcastically.

In a second he was in front of me. I was already seated on the rock, so he leaned over and placed his hand on the rock by my hips. He became dangerously close.

"The only person I would veer model for is you. And that is an honor."

I giggled once again, pushing my hair behind my hair and ignoring that last part. I looked back up at him. With pencil in my fingers, my hand flew across the page and my eyes never left his.

"I think that's the most flirtatious thing you've ever said to me, Cooper." I emphasize all the words.

Chad stares into my eyes. The picture of this scene is finished and I rip the page from the binding, placing it on the now dry forest floor. Our contact never broke.

Once again his hand came up and brushed across my cheek. I leaned closer unconsciously, completely on instinct. He began to kneel down, and I was pretty much sitting in his lap. His forehead pressed on mine, and our noses skimmed. I began to breathe, deeply. My body tingled with an eagerness I hadn't known until the day I had seen his face. I drop the notebook and the pencil and press my body against his.

Our eyes said it all.

"I love you." We whisper simultaneously.

We had both known we were in love with each other.

And I was about to express that with Chad Dylan Cooper.

***~***

** I hope you understand what I mean when I say, "expressing their love". I'm only twelve people! Anyway, I thought they were at that stage. Also thank you all SOOOO much for the incredible reviews! And don't worry, the rating of this story is not going to change. I'll try to update sooner too! School is almost out, so it may or may not be a good thing in relation to my writing. **

** But please, PRETTY please, REVIEW!!**

** The next chapter I've already got pretty much settled down in my mind, someone new but familiar Is going to be coming into the story! Who do you think it is? Well, maybe you should review and tell me what you think and I could give you a straight up shout out! Yay! So please? **

** Could you also check out my story The Consequence? It's more of a humor one.**

** Until next time, **

** Paramore 4 EVA!!**


	22. New Girl In Town

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT THE NEW PERSON IN THE STORY!! I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY "EXPRESSING THEIR LOVE"...THAT AWKWARD WORD I FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SAYING!! LOL!! WHY AM I USING CAPS!?? IDK!! YAYYYY!!**

**xXx**

Chad insisted on holding my hand on the way back to my house.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have ditched all those vampires and just stayed back there." He grumbled, looking at me with an uncharacteristic putting face.

I had to laugh at that despite my nervous state. What just happened between me and Chad…well, it's sort of awkward to talk about it, but- there wasn't really anything between us. He was…It was- magical. That's how I would put it. Fantastic.

"Chad," I retorted. I hoped he noticed how much I love to say his name. "We've been gone for an hour and a half."

"So?" He asked. "I enjoyed our hour and a half."

I knew if it could actually happen my cheeks would be tomato red. "Stop it." I mumbled, totally embarrassed.

"What?" He said "innocently". He came in front of me, letting go of my hand to press it onto my collarbone- stopping me. "Don't," He smirked. "Tell me you didn't like it."

I smirked, too, crossing my arms. "So this is where we get arrogant, huh?" I flutter my eyelashes dramatically, flipping my hair. "Well then. Nothing for you. Ever again."

I shrugged as if to say _too bad_ and walked snootily away with a strut. Then I caught him off guard and began to fly through the forest.

"Hey!" I heard him exclaim quickly, already a good hundred feet behind me now.

I only whipped my head around to stick my tongue out at him but I also saw a golden wolf coming toward me.

"Eek!" I yelped, and continued to run.

I, Allison Monroe, was probably the fastest vampire ever, it seems. The trees zoomed by me as if they were moving out of my way, scared of my speed and strength. The wind blew on me and my dress billowed in the wind; my hair whipped out behind me. I felt exhilarated for two reasons- 1.) I just did something magical with Chad and now he was chasing me around. 2.) My speed added to my excitement.

I could hear the wolf behind me, but I didn't pay too close attention. I could beat him back to-

Suddenly I was turned around and pushed onto the forest floor.

No way! He did not catch up to me!

I kicked his paw but made sure I didn't hurt him. He lost balance, trying to regain it but to no avail. His eyes went wide in shock. He fell onto the ground and a loud whimper escaped his lips.

I gasped. "Chad!" Oh geez. I wasn't paying too close attention. I hurt him! "Oh, God, Chad!" I was scared now. Why did I do that!? Ugh!

I bent down and pressed my hand on his fur and one on his face. "Chad, I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head, not knowing what to do. His paw came up and pressed cutely onto my chest. I looked down into his pleading eyes. His head jerked back, urging me toward him- I did so quickly.

His breathing was deep. I didn't hear anything crack…

Then the soft and warm fur beneath my hands was replaced with a cotton shirt and his smooth cheek. With his hand he grabbed a fistful of my dress, pulling me even more toward him.

Chad's soft smirk made me feel like an idiot…along with the butterflies in my stomach. My nose skimmed against his. I gasped.

He spoke. "I think you need to give me something in return for that."

I rolled my eyes.

I put my hands on his chest and let them trail up his neck and onto his face. I pressed my lips lightly onto his for just a moment before I pulled away.

Or tried to.

He pulled my face back down to his, his hand in my hair now. We should have been back at my house about two hours ago, but I didn't complain. When he realized I wasn't pulling away, he smirked confidently on my lips. _Nothing for you_…too bad I'm all talk and no walk. He hitched his leg up onto my hip, pulling me down onto the ground with him. When my back was fully on the ground he repositioned himself to be hovering over me. All this happened and we didn't break the kiss.

For a few seconds we did this and I began to lift my arms to wrap around his neck, bring him closer to me-

"No." I gasped after I pulled away, shaking my head.

"What?" He said huskily. He trailed kisses down my neck and his nose skimmed my collar bone, breathing in my scent.

"Chad…" I whined. My head leaned back in defeat.

"No…no, no, no!" I scooted away and stood up.

He pouted from the forest floor, looking up at me. "Sonny!" He whined like a baby.

"Come on, Chad." I rolled my eyes. "I promise we can do this later."

I pulled Chad by the elbow before he put a hand on my chest again and I stopped.

I felt his soft lips on my ear. "Promise?" He breathed.

I trembled under his hands. "Yes. I promise."

His arms began to snake around my waist-

"Are you serious, Chad?" I said bluntly.

He laughed freely and my spirits lifted at the carefree sound. I smiled. "Let's go. Don't make me carry you."

"Yeah, right." He morphed and ran ahead of me.

After two minutes we were back in my backyard. Chad broke through the trees before me, but I a second after him. Several hisses started to escape the vampires' lips before they stopped mid-attack.

"What the hell, guys?" Collin complained. "What took so long?"

"Sorry," I said immediately. "Chad just had to run all the way up to the city. It took me an incredibly long time to find him with no scent to follow."

Chad nodded, going along with my plan.

I looked at Collin. His eyes practically would roll out of their sockets if he leaned forward they were so wide. I glared at him fiercely, think hard: _DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING._

Collin snickered and it was obvious he was trying to hold back more laughter. "Maybe you should have let Brian go. He's the tracker."

I knew what he was referring to if someone else went.

"Shut up." I said simply, shaking in my head in disbelief.

I made a motion for everyone to come and make a circle. We all sat down as if we were going to have a story time and I chuckled at the absurdness of it all. I looked around blankly.

"So," I began. "Get ready for a big discussion."

They all nodded.

"Chad." I turn to him. "What's happening to your pack now?"

Chad's brow crumpled but he still answered the question. "Well, thankfully Lily's gone…so I'll be taking over since Riley is gone."

This did not make me happy.

The leader? The new Alpha? Will it make him like Riley? Does it make him more of a target?

"B-but…why can't you be…like…the…_beta_?" I stumbled.

Jason snorted. "_Beta_?"

"Second in command?" I stayed focused on Chad.

He looked at me strangely. "No…I _was _the beta, though. So now…I'm moving up."

For a moment we just stared at each other…and I had the feeling that Chad didn't want to be the Alpha as much as I didn't want him to be. But we couldn't talk about that right now.

I looked at Collin. _I could think about it now_.

I tuned into Collin's thoughts. _He doesn't want to be in control. _He tells me through his thoughts. _Chad is incapable of forcing people to do things. He was repulsed by it when he was the one being helpless, for example: He immediately thought of the day in the forest when you almost killed Jackson; when he was forced to practically lead you to your death.._ I looked back at Chad. He was discussing something with another vampire. My eyes softened. If I was forced to lead him to his death, I would just set myself on fire.

_He can't do that_, Collin scoffed in his mind. I smiled, embarrassed.

_Why not? _I think. Collin hears, and smiles.

_Because, Sonny. You have no idea what he goes through- or what he went through- when he was being controlled. You have absolutely no power. The only thing you are capable of doing is thinking freely. Other than that…you're pretty much a robot._

I stared into the distance, appalled.

_Yes,_ Collin nods. _He is thinking about…_

I began to ignore him so I could tune into Chad's thoughts on my own, but I heard him think softly, _Grr._

I smirked and listened to Chad's train of thought.

_I can't tell her,_ He's thinking. I remember how he pretty much forgot about when I made a tree float over the lake and into my arms. _I can't tell her I'll be controlling people. I don't want to either_. _She'll be so repulsed by me. But then again…_ he starts thinking about what happened in the forest about an hour ago.

"Chad!" I hissed at him.

He looks at me, scared. "What'd I do?"

"Maybe," I sneered but my voice stayed polite. "You should remember we've got one or two mind-readers in the area."

Chad's eyes widened and he looked at Collin. "One word," He mutters darkly. "And I swear…" He trails off threateningly.

Collin laughs. "Don't worry. She knows what you're thinking about too."

"Why did you tell her? That's against The Guy Code!"

I snicker, but quiet quickly.

"Dude," Collin continues to chuckle. "She's a capturer. She's reading your mind."

Chad pretty much goes red all over with embarrassment. I knew he as going to ask me about the tree-

"Don't judge me!" He says abruptly. "You were really great!"

"_Chad!_"

Collin bursts out laughing.

"I _cannot_ believe you just said that." I muttered shaking my head.

"Oh, whatever." He rolls his eyes and looks at Collin, who had fallen backward with uncontrollable laughter. Chad begins to chuckle too, and a minute later both so called "men" are rolling aroung the grass in a huge laughter fit.

"Enough!" I say sternly. Both of them immediately sit back up.

"You," I point to Collin. "Better shut up. And _you_," I put the finger on Chad's chest. "Need to stop thinkning about that."

And to my disbelief, he grabs hand on my chest and pulls me toward him. I read his thoughts_: Let's see how embarrassed she gets by _this.

I huffed, but let him move me cockily into his lap, wrapping his amrs aorund my waist. Everyone turned to look at all thr ruckus...I trembled. And because, of course, I had to feed Chad's ego even more, I grabbed his hand, scared.

And guess what they all did?

"!!!" They cooed, and went back to discussing things.

"You," I turn my head a fraction of an inch toward Chad. "Are unbelievable."

He puts a finger to my chin to turn my face all the way toward his. He whispers with a smirk, "Unbelievably in love with you."

I smile. "Thanks for trying, but that is the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

"You don't believe me?"

"After all we've been though, Chad, I think I do."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

"Hmm..." I chuckled, and pressed my lips softly to his.

It was short and sweet, andI want to describe it even more, but something out of me ordinary happened. He pulled away; as did I.

A car was coming toward my house.

No cars come out here but mine. No one even walks out here. My house is a few miles from the main road.

I closed my eyes and took a dep breath through my nose.

A familiar breath hit my nose and I immediately sprang into action.

I mutter so everyone can hear, "HIde in the forest. I'll take care of this."

Most everyone did what I told them to except Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You are so stubborn." I shakle my head, knowing he wanted to come with me. I sprang up and flew into the house through the back door, pulling Chad by the hand.

"Get some water," I said when we reached the kitchen. "Sit down and act like you've been there a while."

"Well, I am an actor."

I rolled my eyes and went to put on some sweats and a tee shirt. I was back downstairs and in position in fifteen seconds. Chad just watched me, confused.

"Okay," I said too uickly for any hman to hear. eHe listened closely. "She doesn't know anything about me or what I am or what's happening. Don't drop any information on anyhting unless I comment first. You are most likely top be pummelled when she first sees you, so be careful not to hurt her. Be prepared to have an excuse for being so hot."

H smirked, noting the double meaning my words could hold. I ignored it.

"And," I said fast. "Since we won't be alone for a while..."

I pressed my lips roughly on his, and we moved in syncronization until-

_Ding-Dong!_

I pulled back away from Chad after stroking his cheek once, and stood.

"Once again, be careful. She's crazy."

"Okay." He mumbles.

I walk to the door and look out the window to "see who it is" despite the fact I already knew. My smile grew huge as I continued to play the part right. I swung the door open, revealing a flustered yet excited looking girl my age.

"LUCY!!!"

I tried not to laugh at the familiar situation when Chad groaned.

This is going to be a long week.


	23. Hunger

** Sonny**

** xXx**

"Oh, Lucy!" I squealed characteristically. I threw my arms around her in surprise (Just because I knew she was coming doesn't mean I knew why) and jumped in excitement.

It was hard to believe she was really here, but here she is- in my arms.

Now, don't get me wrong- I love Lucy. Despite the fact I was a vampire we had grown to be best friends. But now, seeing her in my home, she sent terrified shivers down my spine. I'd already gone through several ways to get her to evacuate Hollywood- Having Collin maybe "kidnap" her and take her home; having to take her to the hospital because she had fainted seeing Chad and being forced back into her mother's arms. I thought of other ways, but quickly pushed them away. I was so desperate that some involved murder.

I noted the fact that she smelled really good.

She had come at the worst possible time. After the destruction of the wolves, us vampires were very vulnerable to notice. Someone was bound to figure out that a person involved in their daily life had randomly gone missing, and after a while- realize they're dead. Someone on the outside just _had_ to know that those people were werewolves, and then the bad part comes around- they were to come for Chad, and then for me.

And since that person knew about the wolves and the "fairytale" part of their world, they would know about me- vampires.

The Malexia would try to find me and no doubt succeed.

The Malexia would destroy me.

Or worse- _They would destroy Chad._

I blinked back the traitor tears forming in my eyes. They couldn't betray me now; not in my most desperate moment of need.

I pushed Lucy away, and the movement caused a tear to fall down to my cheek and roll slowly downward. Realizing she noticed, I brought my hand up as fast as a human would and swiped it away.

"Well," She smiled. "You're still cold as ever."

I giggled.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I murmured with tears of "happiness".

"Aaaaaw!" She squealed. "Me too!" She leaned close and stage whispered to me, "This is your birthday gift. I knew you'd love it."

I laughed and hugged her again. As she began to put her head down on my chin as she did before, this time she gasped.

"Oh. Em. Gee." She whispered in awe.

I pulled away. "What?"

I turned around, wondering about her reaction toward whatever was behind me. For a split second I feared it was the Malexia or something, maybe a wolf, and then I realized I was correct.

My gorgeous wolf stood behind us, watching with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," I giggled again. "Lucy, this is..."

"You." She cut me off. "Are. Dating. _Chad Dylan Cooper_!"

"Uh..." I raised my eyebrows. "I guess you could say that."

Chad decided to step in then. "So," He announced. "You're the infamous Lucy."

Lucy giggled and flipped her hair in a way that made me uneasy, and she stuck out her hand and shook my boyfriend's.

"Why, yes." She continued, "So...I guess this is more..._serious_...then I had guessed over the phone?"

"What do you mean serious? We're not super serious." My words were rushed.

"But..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck in an embarrassed manner. "Is he living here?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I had an answer ready to fling back at her, but then the words stopped in my throat. Chad had never really spent the night...but that might actually happen tonight. I need his help with Lucy.

"Actually, Lucy," Chad smiled. "I'm just over here a lot."

Lucy laughed. "It is a nice house, isn't it?" She joked, and I laughed, too. It was forced but good enough that only Chad noticed and she stayed at ease.

I noted her car still running.

"How long are you planning to stay?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Until you kick me out." She nodded.

"Let's go get your bags then."

I led her to the guest room. Chad stayed downstairs on the couch watching the news, looking completely uninterested. When we got into the room and closed the door she immediately bombarded me questions.

"So, you guys are serious? Have you met the parents? I can't believe you're dating _the _Chad-"

"Lucy!" I exclaimed.

"How often is he over here?" She continued, ignoring me. "Are you guys, like, completely in love? Are you being _safe-"_

"_I'm sorry_?" I gasped.

"Well?" She mumbled, making a motion with her hands that it was obvious. "Are you guys..._you know_..."

I got defensive immediately. "Lucy, it is none of your business if we're doing that sort of thing or not. Best friend or not, that's kind of...personal."

"So you are!" She squealed, jumping around with her mouth agape.

"Luce!"

"Sonny," She shook her head. "You've obviously been away from me for too long. Trust me, a sister would know if that was going on or not, and the way you guys look at each other- _it is so out there_."

"How does he look at me?" I'm pretty sure I seemed desperate.

"Like he wants to eat you up on the spot."

"Oh," I said, flustered. "I hope that's a good thing."

"Sonny, I mean that he wants you."

"...Oh."

"Yeah."

"So," I sighed, knowing Chad had heard everything that was said. "I want him too."

"Eep!"

"Shut it."

"Got it."

I sighed happily and smiled. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Eat?" She said with a sheepish grin.

My throat burned.

Oh, my God.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." I said much too fast.

I sprinted down the stairs as fast as a human could go.

"Sonny?" Lucy said, confused, and ran downstairs after me.

After I was out of her sight, I kept my breathing halted. I went blindingly fast to Chad.

"Watch her," I whispered. "I need to go."

He probably saw the hunger in my eyes.

"Please tell me that look in your eyes is there because you're looking at me." He said just as fast as I did.

Lucy was a quarter of the way down the stairs.

"I have to go." I murmured insanely fast, and bulleted out of the door after telling Chad, "Cover for me."

I ran to the backyard, into the trees, desperate to get away. I was doing her a favor- not killing her.

She'd never smelled so good before. Hollywood hadn't changed my sense of smell. Lucy's blood wasn't any more appealing than it had been in Wisconsin. I hadn't hunted in forever...

What would the vampires think of this?

I took a deep breath in, savoring the fresh smells of the forest. Then my throat burst into flames. A bear trudged lamely through the forest fifty meters from where I stood. I crouched, and was off.

Ten minutes later I felt sloshy, having disposed of the lifeless bodies of two deer and one bear, feeling disgusting.

"Ugh," I groaned at myself, and leaned back against the tree I was sitting near.

I sniffed Collin out before I saw him. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, content of my fullness but disgusted at myself yet again.

"You fascinate me, Sonny." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

My brow crumpled. "How so?"

He began to walk toward me. "You look...troubled about something."

"How could I not be?"

"Well, when you look at the bigger picture I understand that there is a lot to be worried about, but what at this moment makes you so upset?"

As I stared at his face, I couldn't help but feel vulnerable. He seemed so wise at this moment. I kept my problems in the back of my mind so that he wouldn't see her. I could feel him raiding my brain, feel his eyes scan my face for an opening to my thoughts.

"Don't feel that way." Collin whispered.

I needed to keep her away from him. All of the vampires. Here in Hollywood she was not safe.

"Who is not safe?" He said alluringly.

The vampires would destroy her.

"Who?"

I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't look into his dark, curious, _nosy _green ones.

"_Who_, Sonny!"

"Get out of my head!" I yelled at him.

Collin didn't even flinch. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing. I just like to have my privacy."

"You are so full of crap."

Yep. Now he's a _real _wise guy.

"Just stay away from me for a while, okay?"

He took another step forward and was six feet away from me now. "What is new temporarily?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" I said exasperated, not bothering to lie any more.

He pursed his lips. "I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what the problem is."

I can't say anything. She would be in danger-

"A female is in danger?"

My thoughts continued to betray me.

If a single vampire or werewolf- other than Chad- knew about my best friend, no doubt he would be dead by the next morning. it was my responsibility now- my responsibility to keep her safe. Lucy would-

"Lucy."

I groaned, holding my head. I heard Collin get over to me in less than a second and tug my arms from my head.

"Sonny."

"Stay away from her." I said slowly, in the most deadly voice I could muster in my current state.

I could feel Collin's surprise.

"I will not hurt Lucy, Sonny. We are friends-"

"I swear to God if you lay a hand on her I'll rip it off along with the rest of your limbs and burn them."

"Sonny. Relax. I won't-"

"Then I will laugh at your burning remains, and she will be safe."

He grabbed my arms as tears fell from my eyes. He was not gentle, but he wasn't hurting me.

"Sonny! Look at me!"

I grimaced horribly and opened my eyes, looking at who was now my enemy.

"I am not the enemy-"

I yelled out in rage and threw him off me and into a tree. Getting up in a fluid movement I walked toward him in a fashion that could have scared away anyone.

Anyone but Collin.

"Listen to me, Sonny. I will not hurt you or Lucy."

I looked into his eyes for five seconds and read his thoughts, his whole mind and planned actions.

He was not to hurt me. He was not to hurt Lucy.

I let myself fall to the ground in exhaustion. The past three weeks had been a miserable slow moving blur. The first two were lonely without Chad and my family and the next was full of suspense and crying and blood. I yearned for the studio, for everything to be in the right place. I wanted Lucy to go home yet I wanted her here beside me. I wanted to be with Chad forever yet we would be destroyed if we tried. I want to keep everyone safe by fighting off my own kind.

I want everything I can't have.

But most of all, I am terrified. I was terrified of the unknown; of what was to come. I wanted the Malexia dead, to kill them off myself. My bare hands to destroy everything that stood on my way.

Lucy stood in my way.

The whole world was against itself- against me.

I groaned and was forced over.

"Go to the house." I whispered to Collin. "Keep her safe."

Not a minute passed before I heard him enter through the door.

It took my about five minutes to recollect myself and shove the monster in me to the back of my mind. I didn't lose that monster- I wasn't done with her yet.

I walked into my house a second later.

"Okay, that's finished." I said in a stage-whisper so Lucy would hear.

I turned around and found Chad and Collin sitting on the couch and watching the news together. Oh. I hadn't smelled Lucy, so I assumed she's still upstairs. I took a deep breath in through my nose and her smell drifted down to me. She smelled much less appealing now that I had hunted, but she could be extra mouthwatering for a normal vampire.

I gave warning thoughts so Collin would read them and get the message.

"I'm not breathing," He whispered quickly.

I knew that this was going to suck.

"Lucy!" I called up to my friend. "There's someone down here I want you to meet!"

I went to the kitchen so I could get something for her to eat. First a grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it water.

"I've already met Chad!" She called back. It felt as if she was screaming at me because of my sensitive ears. "Don't you remember?"

"How could I forget?" I snickered at my own lame humor.

"Good one!" Chad muttered.

I smiled and murmured. "I heard that."

He looked over his shoulder and at me in the kitchen. I winked at him and continued to work. From my peripheral vision I saw him bite his lip and stare at me a bit longer, and then turning away.

I prayed to whatever Higher Being up there that Lucy would be safe in Hollywood.

Lucy began to descend the stairs.

I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and set it on the counter.

Collin tensed up.

Chad coughed.

I worried.

She came into view.

"Hey, girl." She smiled, totally oblivious to the tension.

"Hello..." I smiled back, and gestured to her small meal.

"Thanks."

Collin and Chad came into the kitchen. Chad stood next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let my hand rest on his shoulder thinking that we probably made a priceless picture. That's maybe way Lucy gazed at us and smiled warmly, opening the wrapper to her bar.

"Lucy," I said nervously. She didn't notice. "This is my friend. Collin."

She looked over at Collin absentmindedly and nodded, beginning to put her bar down. She stopped mid-action and stilled, processing in her mind what she just saw. Slowly she looked back up at Collin, and he bit his lip. Recollecting himself he smiled, sticking out his hand.

"Collin." He said softly, staring into her eyes.

She did the same. "Lucy."

He began to shake a little bit, something in his eyes growing.

They made contact.

Hunger grew in Collin's eyes, but as I stared at the scene, I couldn't comprehend what kind of hunger it was.


	24. Dreaded Translation

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

** Thank you for reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) **

**Chad**

**xXx**

As Collin's hand snaked his way into Lucy's, Sonny went even more rigid. I tightened my arm around her, but it didn't seem to help. Collin was obviously in pain, you can see in his eyes that he was hurting. Confusion swept his features for an instant, disappearing so quickly that Lucy wouldn't have noticed. She seemed to be getting totally lost in his green eyes. If Lucy said one more thing that required a response or an answer, Collin would have to pull in a breath, and he was holding on by a thread. In his mind, one more delicious sniff of the only human in the room would make him go insane with hunger.

There was a definite hunger in his eyes- anyone who knew what Collin actually was could see that from a mile away. But to Lucy it probably looked like an attraction. No wonder she was blushing like a maniac. Her blood rose to her cheeks in a very bad way. Sure, to another boy it would have been cute but to Collin it was another test of his restraint.

I didn't know Lucy could have this effect on the bloodsuckers. She smelled _good_, I guess, but apparently she was more appetizing to them then the others. It explains why Sonny had left so quickly after Lucy entered the house, and I was stuck alone with the crazy fan. She had hunted for a solid twenty minutes- it wasn't enough time to get her fully satisfied- at least I don't think so.

Both of the vampires in the room were frozen with fear and hunger- but Collin was the worst.

I felt left out, so I embraced the rigidity of Sonny and stayed still too.

All of that happened in about half a second.

"Well," Sonny laughed hardly. "I guess Hollywood is filled with hot guys, huh, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, and the room was grateful she hadn't said anything- her breath hanging in the air- taunting Collin horribly.

"Collin, could you help me with something in the back?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as fast as possible- a little too fast. Lucy was too dazed to notice a thing. He still had the slightest bit of air in his respiratory system, ready to get some fresh air in the backyard.

I moved as quickly as a human would to get him out of the house. Who knows how scared Sonny had been just a moment ago.

I flung the door open when we were out of the girls' sight and Collin snuck out in an invisible movement. I pushed on the door so it would close quicker than it would have on its own. Collin leaned against the wall and practically started to pant, breathing in the fresh air.

After five minutes and thirty-eight seconds he slid down the wall and held his head.

He murmured, "She smells really good."

I laughed. He glared daggers at me so the chuckle stopped short.

"Look-" I began, not sure what I was going to say.

"I need to leave." He stood.

"What?" I was confused.

I didn't know what he meant- of he was leaving forever or what, but now I really needed him. Don't get me wrong- I am head over heals in love with Sonny, but another guy around is something I really need. Who knows what those girls did back in Wisconsin? The last thing I want to be stuck doing here is having Lucy painting my nail with curlers in my hair.

Collin chuckled, listening to my thoughts. This bugged me- but whatever.

And what was with him? Did I have to bring my wolves into this to keep him here? Seriously…I was scared to even think about him walking away now.

But then again, there was a good side to this. If Collin was putting Lucy in so much danger, everyone would just be done with all this stuff. Really- just two days ago we killed a whole bunch of wolves. The thought saddened me, but I pushed it away for now. If Lucy was in danger because of Collin, I would have no choice but to be on Sonny's side, despite Collin's and my friendship. I would be forced to kick him out for a while. Sonny was more important to me- he would understand. Hey, wasn't I the one who was thinking about asking Sonny to marry me? We're both eighteen now, and like I said, I love her-

"_What_?" Collin asked incredulously, staring at me.

Oh, my God.

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Get out of my head," I mumbled, extremely embarrassed, and opening the door to go back inside. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, slamming the door shut.

"You're not kidding are you?" He said seriously. "She can hear us right now, you know."

"Yes, I know. Just shut up. It was just a thought."

"A very reasonable thought."

I hesitated. "Really?"

"Do you know how many times her thoughts have flitted across that?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, noting the fact that Sonny was eavesdropping- though I didn't know if she was or not. "I'm not kidding, man. You guys are pretty crazy for each other."

"Do you even think it's possible?" I hated doubting what I wanted so much.

He sighed. "You're still not over the whole 'I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire and I was supposed to kill you weeks ago' thing?"

"Well, yeah, I am. But is she?"

"Yes."

I stayed silent.

"Leave." I said sternly. "I'll call you- maybe."

With a nod, he left. But I wouldn't know for how long before he came back.

Sighing, I shook my head, and went back inside.

Cool, so he's leaving.

I am officially doomed.

When the door clicked shut behind me, I walked quickly back to the girls who stood around the counter. Lucy on a stool, Sonny leaning against the counter on the opposing side. Lucy turned and smiled at me when she saw I had returned from Collin's and my secret conversation. Sonny eyed me suspiciously, and I was pretty sure my cheeks were beet red. But, of course, she didn't know anything.

_Unless she secretly captured Collin's power when I wasn't looking and listened to all my thoughts!_

Startled at my own thoughts, I turned around to look at Sonny, scared to think she had heard my fears. I sighed in relief when I realized she was still staring at me confusedly, not knowing what was running through my mind.

Thank the Lord.

"Where's Collin?" Lucy asked, turning her body around in her chair to look at me full on.

What? I wasn't more attractive than Mr. Bloodsucker? No offense, Sonny.

"He left. He was going to leave before he introduced himself to you but since you came he felt rude not to say anything. He told me to tell you that he's sorry for leaving so suddenly when you guys just met."

She nodded quite solemnly.

I didn't miss the look in Sonny's eyes when I confirmed the fact that Collin was leaving. He'd already left.

But if he wasn't back in time for whatever problem we had next, we are all doomed. Including Lucy.

Humans are such pains in the-

**Sonny**

**xXx**

I yearned to know what was running through Chad's mind right now- more than ever before. Collin was leaving? The way Chad expressed it and from what I'd overheard from their conversation made it seem like he wasn't coming back for a while. The thought saddened me- Lucy would be sulky when he wasn't around. But aren't we in more danger than ever now? We need him- we all do. Collin was the vampire who told me everything I knew about myself and my kind. Without him, we were going to be clueless as to where we should go next.

I have his cell phone number- do vampires even carry those around?

Ugh. This sucks.

And of course, my _wonderful _best friend Lucy came at the most _perfect _time. Shaking my head, I trued to stay involved in the conversation.

"Oh, right." I nodded, pretending to understand. "That little family thing he needed to get to. He'll be back sooner or later, though. He always did."

"Okay," Lucy said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, hey, Chad?" I said, getting down to business.

"Yeah." He said absentmindedly, staring around at nothing in particular.

"Why don't you go and get Jackson and Andrew and the rest of your little gang?" I suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to meet Lucy- get to know her better."

He caught the hint.

"Alright," He said. "I'll be back in a few."

And he left the room. I heard him go straight out the front door and run to the trees, but I was too far to hear him morph.

"Sonny!" Lucy exclaimed. She seemed extremely upset about something.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"You didn't even kiss him goodbye!"

"Oh!" I laughed, the worry fading away. "Trust me, he'll be back soon."

She nodded, her lips pursed.

"So, is Collin's girlfriend pretty?"

Here it is- the moment of truth. But should I go into complete truth and tell her why Collin couldn't be intimate with her that way? No, no, of course not. _He's got a girlfriend_…but will he follow up on that lie when he gets back?

"Um," I began, lost for words. Hollywood has a way of taking my correct words and hiding them in the best places. Because of that I decided to stall. "Why do you ask of a girlfriend?"

"Because Collin is gorgeous!" she squealed. "He maybe even measures up to Chad."

"_Maybe_?" I scoffed. "Sure, Lucy."

"But _really_, Sonny. Why did he look so mad at me? It was either that or extreme attraction- and no one looks at me like that."

"Oh," I shook my head. "He's just a little troubled with stuff going on right now. He had to leave to go somewhere- personal reasons…" I trailed off, choosing my next words carefully. "Maybe…maybe he'll tell you about it sometime. Later, though."

"Maybe…" She bit her lip.

"Just be careful, okay? Collin isn't always looking for a… relationship. I don't think you should either. You're going to be leaving soon."

"About that…" She shifted her hair to hide her face. "There's another reason why I came here with you- besides your birthday present."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

She turned toward me and put her hands up in a surrendering position. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"Lucy," I giggled. "This house could fit your whole family. I don't mind if you stay a while."

_Lie_.

"Well…" She sighed. "Okay, listen. My mom has pretty much gone insane since the divorce. Remember how we were talking about that when you still lived in Wisconsin?"

"Yes." I nodded. Duh, I remembered.

"Um…okay. She's getting so…stupid now, Sonny. She's dating constantly. Going out _constantly_…she's scared."

"I know what you're talking about. I understand completely." I said seriously.

"But I didn't even say much yet."

"Your mom is just going through a hard time. Your mom and dad's marriage didn't work out, which is fine…but that doesn't mean that the sudden change on their lifestyle makes their worlds easier. They need time to get back into their new love life, you know?"

"Well, _yes_." Lucy nodded, grudgingly agreeing. "And I know how good you are with saying the right things." _Right. _"You're right about everything actually…except for _who_ she's dating, seeing, whatever she does."

"What do you mean _who_?" I began to actually get curious about Lucy's life. Hey, we were both going through a hard time.

"She brings these guys home every night. I've never even met a single one yet. But, I swear, Sonny, they're _half her age_."

"Half her age?" I pushed for more information.

"There these guys who are about twenty-one come home. It ranges from twenties to thirties. And she'll giggle and be all gross with them…but there's nothing in her eyes. She'll go out, bring the dude home, flirt, have him spend the night, and _maybe_ they'll come back."

I thought about the whole thing for a minute. Lucy knows how good I am with this kind of stiff- I'm just _good_. So she waited silently as I thought.

"Well, Sandy definitely doesn't want to feel like a failure. Despite the fact that both your parents agreed to a divorce a few months back, she can still feel like she didn't do a very good job with her part in the marriage. The love part. Maybe she just wants to prove to herself by bringing these guys home that she's still worthy of love."

"So you're saying…" Lucy put a finger to her chin, her brow crumpled. "Continue. I don't understand."

I sighed, explaining more. "I think she would date these guys who are so young because the men her age are actually- well most of them- are looking for a serious relationship. You know, to settle down. But the younger dudes probably find her attractive because she's already dome that- think about it. She's got a house, a kid, _money_. And your mom feels like someone wants her again."

"Oooh," Lucy's eyes flashed with understanding. "So, you mean that she wants to date a whole bunch of guys so that she doesn't feel dumb?"

"No, Luce." I said seriously. "I mean, she doesn't want to be alone."

For a moment she was silent.

"You're right. Listen, Sonny. I just really need to stay with you. I was so ashamed and embarrassed to say it you over the phone and now I'm just going to be a jerk and spring it on you now."

"Aw, Lucy…" I went around the table and wrapped her into my cold arms. "It's fine. You're eighteen, now, right? Right. You're allowed to move in with me."

"You would let me move in with you? Oh my gosh, I love you, Sonny!" and she whipped her arms around me and we jumped up and down together.

"It's settled then." I nodded. "You're moving in whenever you want to."

_Translation: It's settled then. I'm going to have to make you like me so you can alt least be happy…_

**xXx**

** Whoa! Who say that coming? Review and tell me what you think! **


	25. Love Within It All

**Disclaimer: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, but all the reviews in the world will not get me SWAC. Sigh.**

** Once again, I love you reviewers. You make my week! You guys are the most amazing people ever! Woo!**

** So here's the billionth chapter in my way too long story. Hope you like ;) **

** Chad.**

** xXx**

The clock ticked slowly by. I listened to the steady rhythm, frowning on every thirty-seventh when the sound was a second off beat. I tapped my foot along with it, passing the time. The certain tick came around again, and I grimaced at the annoying sound. The rain outside messed up my pattern and I growled.

My mind flashed back to the time I first morphed into a wolf because a bird was singing much too loudly for my taste. I sighed, remembering how freaked out I was.

I have killed dozens of vampires in the eighteen years I've lived. And now I'm thinking about marrying one? Every tick of the clock gone by I wonder why she didn't have the smarts to have just fought me off when we locked eyes that day. When I followed her into the forest and told her what I was, not afraid because I just knew in my heart that she was different- I had seriously seen it with my own eyes. That was enough to drive any werewolf away.

But everything about her pulls me in. Everything from her sincere attitude to her mouthwatering smell. I rubbed the back of my neck, hearing the voices of Sonny and Lucy in the other room. She makes me feel so…I don't know. I didn't know how to describe it- the only way I could was if I described it indescribable.

When my pack was in the backyard not a mile from where I stood now, I had been torn. Was I betraying my own race? The answer you could find in my eyes, actions, printed on my forehead- yes. But then again…wouldn't the cheesy way of saying that be like: Do anything for love- or something around there? I was clueless. I've never felt any attraction toward anything. Especially someone like Sonny- a vampire. Well, unless the attraction was of a murderous lust. But whatever love was or how they describe it, I was pretty doggone sure I was feeling it.

And I've fallen so hard I'm using the word "doggone".

Wow.

Taking a deep breath, my knees shook.

I was betraying my own race. That's what I was doing when I killed the wolves who tried to hurt what I love. It would have been so much easier if they had just understood. So much easier of they had accepted the fact that Sonny Monroe was different, and that I loved her. But they couldn't, and they wouldn't. But shouldn't they? Would it be so wrong to bring peace between the two? Vampire and werewolf…we would be invincible against anything- any threat. But no werewolf in the world has ever fallen in love with their enemy.

She's on the rival show, too. That little perk just adds to my irritation.

One day I'm going to have to go back to work and quit. I have billions of dollars as it is. Then again, when word gets out that the Chad Dylan Cooper left Mackenzie Falls rumors would fly and the media would have a good chance of seeing something or someone they shouldn't.

Someone like Lucy.

My brow crumpled as I considered this. Restraining orders were always sensible, but would the paparazzi go as far as coming to Sonny's home? Did they even know where she lived? Possibly. Did they know where I live? Yes. Would they come if it meant a brilliant lie of a story and some big bucks? Probably. I shook my head. I might as well literally be stuck in between a million rocks and hard places. Anything but this.

Though I wouldn't give Sonny up for the world.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to sum up my problems. I want to marry the enemy whom I am in love with, I want to quit the job that I have had for years and pull the media onto me, and I have to deal with the Vampire Kings.

I've never seen them on real life before, but whenever I come close to thinking that name a deadly shiver runs up my spine. They were pretty much the cause of all my problems. And the worst they could do was kill all of us and just forget Sonny's and my love affair ever existed. Or even worse, kill one of us and leave the other to live.

I let out another breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. My life had taken a few turns- some for the best and some for the worst, but before this I was clueless. Just living off of Riley and his stupid orders. I smiled, remembering when I tricked him into thinking I didn't love Sonny enough to actually still be under his spell.

I recall some sort of…"rule" I guess, about that. It was almost impossible that I could have defied Riley. All the other times I had found obvious loopholes since the boos had been going sloppier by the week, but that time was dead on. He told me to kill her. How do you get around that?

You have to be stronger than him. In anything. At one point in your werewolf life you have had to be stronger than him in any way. For example, you could be physically stronger, find a loophole and finish him that way. You can hate stronger0 but you cannot hate him. The feeling reflects off his authority and you could hurt yourself. And then there was the way I did it- the loving way.

I was so much in love with Sonny that I killed Riley because of it.

And it had felt really good.

So can't I do it over again and just kill all the royal vamps with Sonny, Collin, and the others? At first I thought, why not? But then my mind traced to the fact that it couldn't really be that simple. So let's make Lucy a vampire, get Collin back, control my pack and kill the Malexia…and then after that commit my love to Sonny and live happily ever after.

I know from some experience that for certain people that happily ever after they wished for does not exist.

Did I trust enough my love for Sonny to risk it by doing just that? By…loving her? Either way we were going to lose. But then again it could be said either way we were going to win. But against what?

I wasn't even entirely sure what I was talking about anymore.

Happily ever afters existed for some people. They just had to. So what are the chances that Sonny and I couldn't have that? We won when we were together. I didn't care if the world was ending, I just needed to be by her side. All the time.

Should I risk hurting her by loving her?

I didn't know.

…But how far should you go in the name of love?

xXx

Sonny.

"Lucy," I sighed after she yawned for the billionth time. "You're exhausted."

"I don't know…aaahhh…" she yawned again. "What you're talking about."

"Come on. I'm not just going to magically disappear tomorrow. Let's go."

"Ugh. Fine. Is Collin coming back soon?"

I bit my lip. "No, Lucy. Why do you already seem a little obsessed over him?"

"Am not!" She objected tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see."

I smelled Chad in the living room. I practically dragged Lucy up the steps because of how tired she was. I wanted to just swing her easily over my shoulder and run up the stairs at lightning speed, throw her on the bed and go sit next to Chad. He seemed so distracted since Collin left. So…weird.

"Come on, Luce." I whispered.

She trudged up the stairs and flopped onto the guest bed. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Worry struck me. Had Lucy noticed I was not breathing? But as she snuggled into the never ending sheets she was zonked in seconds. I smiled at her, remembering that I had missed her terribly when she was gone. But now I just want her to leave again so I didn't have to do what I had to do.

Sigh.

I brushed some of the hair out of her face and patted her cheek twice before leaving the room. Before closing the door behind me I whispered, "Good night, Luce. Hope your dreams are better than reality." And then I heard the soft click of the door and I flew downstairs.

Immediately I was on the couch next to him, but on the complete other side. He was on the first cushion and I was on the third. I didn't like being in the same area as him not snuggled up against his side, breathing in his intoxicating scent. But something was bothering him, and I feared it included me.

"She's sleeping." I stated the obvious in a low breath.

He just nodded, lost in thought.

"Chad." I whispered, my hand hesitantly coming out to touch his thigh. When I made contact his body responded a little by a small jump and his eyes cleared of clouds. I pulled it back, unsure of what to do.

"Come here, Sonny." He sighed, reaching out to me.

A huge smile came onto my lips as I snuggled into his arms. He was hot- very hot. It took me a second to get used to the temperature. I took deep, unnecessary breaths as I took in his scent.

"I'm sorry."

His breath hitched for a moment before he asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. You look upset, and I figure you're not going to tell me anything so I just said I'm sorry to pretend as if I knew what was going on."

He chuckled.

"What did Collin say to you that's made you so troubled?" I fished. "What did you talk about that's made you so upset?"

"Collin and I didn't talk about anything important." He told me, his eyes closing. Something told me this wasn't the total truth. "He just told me why he was leaving and that he wasn't sure when he was coming back."

I thought about what I had overheard:

_"What? Dude, are you serious?" Collin had asked with excitement in his voice._

_ "Get out of my head." Chad hissed._

_ I heard the click of the door opening, only to hear it close once again._

_ Collin gasped slightly. "You're not kidding, are you?"_

_ I had wondered feebly what they were talking about, not incredibly fascinated. But I was indeed curious._

_ "Yes, I know. Just shut up. It was just a thought."_

_ Why couldn't they just say it aloud? _

_ "A very reasonable thought." Collin said._

_ It was a moment before Chad answered him. "Really?"_

_ "Do you know how many times her mind has flitted across that?" I had pretended to go to the bathroom so I could be closer to the back door. I couldn't make out everything until I made it out of Lucy's sight and was about twenty feet away from the secretive men; the only thing between us a wall. "I'm not, kidding man. You guys are pretty crazy for each other."_

_ Chad isn't crazy for anyone but me, right?_

_ When Chad spoke again there was doubt in his tone. "Do you even think it's possible?" _

_ I could almost _hear _Collin rolling his eyes, letting out a sharp, exasperated breath. "You're still not over the 'I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire and I was supposed to kill you weeks ago' thing?"_

_ Okay, so it's me, I had thought._

_ "Well, yeah, but is she?"_

_ Duh!_

_ "Yes." Collin confirmed his suspicions._

_ Chad was stern. "Leave…"_

_ I zoomed back to Lucy, fixing my hair and coming back into the scene with a sly ease. Chad came in a minute later, and confusion swept through me, never leaving._

I focused more on reality.

"Chad." I said sternly.

He looked at me confusedly at my change of tone. I wiggled out of his grasp and he pulled his arms back. I saw goosebumps rise o his arms from the change of temperature.

Sighing exasperatedly, I stood and ran my fingers through my wavy hair. I took a deep breath, a shiver rolling through me despite myself. I just wanted all of this stupid stuff to be over. All my troubles just wash away- but that means Chad would go too. It was the most confusing paradox I will ever experience.

"Chad," I said again.

He leaned forward, putting his hand on his knees with an intent look on his beautiful face.

"I…I'm in love with you. You know that, right?"

He smiled softly, his eyes sparking. "Yes. As I love you."

"But are you _in love_ with me?"

"Of course!" He said. Unsure of where the conversation was going, he stood to add meaning to the words.

I put a hand up. "Sit."

After a minute he did what he was told.

"Listen. I love you. As we just covered you feel the same way. So…if we love each other as much as we say and feel as though we do, we need to be strong. We've been through a whole lot of crap, Chad, but we survived that. And it's not over."

Chad just stared at me, and for a second I stared back. "In order for us to be strong, we need to trust each other. And trust consists of telling me what you know that I have an equal right to know. You can understand that."

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as a look of denial came to his features.

"Chad!" I whispered-screamed.

"Sonny, I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Oh, yeah. And trust consists of _the truth_. Chad, are you lying to me?"

He stood, giving me a hard look when I was about to push him back down. Sighing, he also ran his fingers through his hair- a habit we became used to because of the other.

"The worst kind of lying is lying for a good cause. And I'm not lying to you, Sonny…I'm just…keeping it from you."

"That is _completely _unnecessary." I crossed my arms, trying to keep my voice from rising too high.

He noticed. "Let's take this outside."

I stubbornly trudged out the door. He followed, closing the door behind us softly as to not wake Lucy. She sleeps like a rock, and I knowing this and Chad' s actions made me want to giggle, but I kept it bottled up inside. The rain dropped in to us but neither cared. We stared each other down.

I launched into more questions. "What has flitted across my mind so much? What are you keeping from me? What does Collin know? Why is it for a good cause-"

"Sonny, _this_ is completely unnecessary!" Chad brought back my words.

"Well!" I exclaimed, not knowing what else to do.

"It's not even a big deal…"

"Oh," I shook my head, anger rising. "_Do not _give me that."

"Sonny…" He whispered. "I've given you everything."

My heart melted a little bit.

And you know what he did?

I'll tell you what he did.

He turned to look me straight on, his eyes holding mine. His held a deep emotion, and his head dipped to the side in a perfect angle as he stared into my eyes. His hair was wet, causing it to sparkle in the moonlight. He grabbed my hand for just a second, and if I was human my knees would have gave out. But I'm a vampire…all they did was wobble. Only a bit though.

I gasped quietly. "Ugh!" I closed my eyes, turning away and walking a few yards from him. He stayed put. "I cannot believe you just did that!"

"Well!" He copied.

"You are so…so…"

"Amazing? Charming? Adorable?"

"Chad," I said, tears of frustration springing in my eyes. "I'm serious. If you love me you would understand."

"That's not fair, Sonny."

I didn't think we'd end up arguing- fighting. I took a few deep breaths.

"What are you keeping from me?"

What was something so important that I couldn't know? Did it have to do with Lucy and Collin? I was so confused and had nothing to work off of. He didn't drop any hints. Why was he doing this? It made me infuriated. I wanted to punch something but I knew it would only shatter into a million pieces like my dignity was right now. I brought back my shoulders and lifted my chin, trying to look in control.

"Are you going to tell me?" I whispered brokenly, trying to get him to crack.

He slumped a little, staring at my expression. I couldn't tell if it was working or not, but I just needed to know.

He shook his head. "No."

The word made me take a sharp breath in and turn away, a tear falling.

"Sonny. It's nothing that could cause danger or anything bad if I tell you. It's nothing about the Malexia, about Lucy, Collin, _anything_. It's my decision not to tell you. Please don't make it such a huge deal."

I couldn't believe this. He wasn't telling me! We tell each other everything. That's what lovers do, right? When people are in love they trust and tell each other everything.

"If it won't cause anything bad than you can tell me."

"Sonny…" He walked back toward me. "I just can't tell you _now_."

"What does that mean?" I asked hopelessly to myself. I continued to Chad. "If you love me, you won't keep this from me."

Anger swept through his eyes. I was surprised when he grabbed my arm rather roughly and tugged me toward the back of the house as we were on the side of it.

"Chad, what are you doing?" I asked, walking along slowly enough for him to still try and drag me.

He was silent. In a minute we were by the corner of the house. Still not being exactly gentle with me, he pushed me up on the wall. I looked up at him with fear.

Then an image flashed through my mind. Chad put his hands on the house on either side of my head as he did just now, and leaned toward me, taking deep breaths.

"What are you doing Chad?" I whispered. He was always making me nervous, and I cursed at myself for letting my feelings get the best of me when I was supposed to be acting strong.

"Being close to you." He answered, his nose skimming across my collarbone. The scene was extremely familiar. "You smell incredible in the rain."

I stopped breathing, noting that when I did it was staggering. I closed my eyes, feeling his skin slightly against mine. I shivered, my body trembling slightly.

The rain was cold. His skin was hot. It was the perfect balance and it was driving me up the wall.

"Chad." I whispered.

His fingertips trailed across my arms lightly, up and down and repeating the pattern. We were fighting! I shouldn't be allowing this.

It was weak when I said it. "Back up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ugh…" I said halfheartedly, not entirely wanting him away from me.

His hands went down and touched my thighs, moving up to cross my hips and then back up my arms.

"That was the first fight we'd ever had." I recalled softly. He didn't answer.

Now his nose skimmed the bottom of my jaw, and my lips parted slightly. He noticed the desperate movement and kept a smirk off his features, but I saw it creeping onto his face. He kept it back. I closed my eyes, focusing on every touch, every sigh.

His lips softly came to contact with my ear, but he didn't actually kiss it. His hot breath was now on my cheek, and I brought in a staggered breath.

He came up and kissed both my eyelids incredibly slowly, and came back down. His hands settled into mine and suddenly our fingers were intertwined. I opened my eyes to stare at him. His eyes were still closed as he breathed in my scent. One of his hands came out of mine to stroke my cheek as he opened his eyes and spoke.

"I would lie and keep a billion things from you before I ever denied the fact that I was in love with you." He literally spoke into my lips. "Do you know that, Sonny?"

His thumb traced circles on my cheek. I wanted to stop time and make this moment last forever. Once again his faced moved so that he could barely kiss my cheek. The motion made me gasp at his tenderness.

I decided to answer. "Yes."

He chuckled. "You didn't seem to know that a minute ago."

"Well…" I said. I wanted to smile, but I was afraid that any movement would change the feeling of the moment. I had enough desperation in me to bring my hands up and clutch his shirt, bringing him impossibly closer than he already was.

Now he couldn't bring the smirk off his face.

"I am in love with you, Sonny." He confirmed the fact.

"And I am in love with you, Chad."

He seemed to debate something. "I…"

I waited for him to say something, noting that there wasn't anything between us. His body was pressed up against mine.

"I don't really know how to do this." He said.

I could detect fear in his tone and features.

"Chad?" I whispered.

"If you want to know so badly…" He said. He was going to tell me. He was going to tell me!

I waited as patiently as I could, nodding a small nod for him to continue.

"I…uh…"

I brought my hand to his cheek now. "You can tell me anything, Chad."

He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his.

I yearned to touch my lips to his, but I would rather die than do anything to disturb this moment. The rain picked up and made the most romantic atmosphere I could think up.

I wasn't prepared for what was coming.

"I want to be with you forever, Sonny. And I mean forever forever…for the rest of eternity. You kind of complete me, and I couldn't think of a different cheesy way to say that. I'm in love with you, and nothing seemed as brilliant as it did when I met you. When I told you that I wanted you. And now…I…I want to take it to the next step."

Oh, my God.

"I want to marry you, Sonny Monroe. I love you."

What neither of us were prepared for was my response.

**xXx**

** Aaaaaaaah! Can you believe that? Woah! I am sooo horrible for that cliffy! ;) I guess you'll have to review and see what happens…REVIEW IN THE NAME OF CHANNY! Love you all **

** Paramore4eva0602 ;)**


	26. Run From Rejection

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Hello, there, Fanfictioners!**

"**Ooh, and the plot thickens!" –Connie Monroe. Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews. I loved them! And I think I responded to every single one- right? If I skipped you please feel free to hunt me down and have evil squirrels throw their nuts at me. That's what my sister said today, I couldn't resist. **

**I'm so happy about the new names I'm replying to in my inbox! Thanks to people who reviewed last chapter:**

**purple dynamite**

**SagraIvette**

**monkey87**

**digimondragonmaster**

**obsessedwithbooks**

**-FriendOfTheFallen-x**

**Hiilani**

**So, you guys pretty much made my week! And my happiness inspired me to write so quickly! Told you it would come in less than a week- I LOVE SUMMER! **

**So, anyway, here's the next chapter. What will happen? Eep!**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

My body went cold.

Well, you know what I mean. I went even colder than before. My body tensed, and I stood frozen.

I will not deny it- marriage was something that flickered around in my mind once or twice. Mostly it was just a thought of romantic longing. I wanted to be everything I could with Chad, because, as I've said a billion times in the past, I'm on love with him. But it was just a fantasy. It was just a small, entertaining thought that I would occasionally think of but never _really _consider.

The next thing that struck me was fear.

What was I supposed to say to him? I realized now I shouldn't have pressured him so much to tell me something that I wasn't sure I wanted to hear or not. I wished I could have just shrugged it off, but how can you shrug off trust? It's too important. My brain swirled with a ton of thoughts, images, pictures, but none of them seemed to push me toward an answer. My stomach tingled with nerves and for the first time in my eighteen years I seemed to get dizzy.

What would each answer lead me to? If I denied him, what would he do? What would he say? I didn't want to him to be angry with me, and I didn't want him upset with me. I didn't want him any bit unsure of my love for him. It was there- of course- but would saying no make his confident feelings falter?

I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of anything right now. My mind now filled with images of Chad, broken and rejected. I shivered. Would I have that much of an affect on him? Would just a simple no tear him apart so much?

Never in my life had I ever been at such a loss for words. I didn't dare look at his face, so I let my eyes glaze over and stare into space. I didn't look at his expression or anything. I didn't know what to do.

Do I say no?

But if I said yes, I was sure he'd be ecstatic. We were in love, right? Right. He would be so happy he wouldn't think of anything or anyone else. We would take it to the next level and confirm our love with rings and vows. But did I need a diamond on my finger to prove to myself or anyone I loved Chad?

No. Absolutely not.

Why was I so sure about the positive and unsure about the negative?

To my surprise, _my _confidence faltered. I had no idea what to do in this situation. I was completely unprepared.

The next pang was one of frustration.

Why did he just ask me that? Why couldn't we just glide along, complete and undisturbed. Why did he have to just go and put me in the worst possible position? Why couldn't he have dropped a few hints that I could pick up and make something out of? Why did he spring it on me now, completely out of the blue? Guessing that this was on his mind would have been as easy as searching for a specific drop of salt in the ocean. I was doomed.

What do I say? What do I do?

I didn't know. I don't know!

I thought about what he said to me.

"_I want to marry you, Sonny." _

How do I get around that?

Then it hit me. He never even really asked me! I could work off that. He never said to me: Sonny, will you marry me? So he doesn't need a direct answer.

But then what would I be doing to him? He said the right thing at the right time, but when you look at the bigger picture it was the right time in the _wrong time_. I was clueless. Utterly clueless, and I didn't know how to move forward with the conversation.

I focused on the rain, pattering on the roof and down along with all the other raindrops. I was soaked to the bone already, and my hair was drenched, clinging to my cheeks. I felt so weak at this moment I felt as though the extra pound on my clothes would throw me to the ground.

"Sonny," He whispered through the rain.

I couldn't stand this. Chad probably assumed I would be jumping with joy and kissing him like a maniac right now, but I was torn. Yes. No. Yes. No.

Chad wants me to say yes. Of course- he asked me! But should I do this? What were the pros and cons? I didn't have enough time to think about them.

I was almost completely unaware of time, but I still kept small tracks. It had been twenty-seven seconds since he announced his train of thought. Thoughts were meant to keep inside you head, Sonny, I growled at myself.

I felt like crying.

There was so much going on right now. Chad, his pack, Lucy, Collin, the vampires, the Malexia, my job, my secret…

I wanted to sneak away and hide in the lake for the rest of my very long life. For the first time ever, I felt like hiding my beautiful face from everything. Just run. Away. From life. From blood.

If I said yes, Chad would be happy. We've already established that. We've already established the joy, smiles, love, completion, rightness…but now, at this moment in our lives…it wasn't right, was it? But at the same time it was. So much is going on, a wedding is the last thing we need, but it's the first thing we want. We? So we both want it, then? I confused myself even more as the seconds ticked by.

If I said yes, Chad would have nothing else on his mind, and that is the most unsafe thing I can throw upon him. I need to keep him safe. And what we need is more important than what we want. I want him. I want his love. I want his heart.

I looked up.

Chad stared at me, his expression blank.

And the moment of truth came:

_Do I accept his heart, or do I break it?_

**xXx**

**Chad.**

She didn't answer me.

I felt my heart skip a beat, then start again on overdrive. She looked torn on the spot, not knowing where to go from here. Not knowing what to do.

I read her face carefully, internally sighing. Why did I say that? Why did I just spring it on her? Jus randomly I told her that I want to marry her.

That's what I want. I want her. I want her love. I want her heart.

Would she take the next step and give it to me now once more, or hide it away?

The seconds ticked by. I cut off my mind from me for the half second it took her to answer me.

My expression was emotionless. I had already fantasized about when she said yes to me, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I had smiled to myself, my body warming at the thought of the relief and joy running through me. But the yes I wanted hadn't come yet.

I waited.

And I waited.

It's been five seconds.

What the heck?

I could feel the pang of rejection coming on. Oh, my God. She was going to say no. Why? What had I done? What was so important she had to say no?

Maybe she was just stringing it out for dramatic affect. But as I stared at her face, I knew that wasn't the case.

Oh, my God. Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God.

I felt myself crumbling inside. I had failed. Why would she say no? My legs trembled. I was ruined. She loved me, right? I knew she did. She had told me a billion times that she did, and even expressed it to me when we made love on the forest floor. **(A/N Sorry, I just grossed out when I typed that, but I had to say it.) **She loves me and I know it.

But what harm would it bring to just give me a simple yes?

Just one word.

One. Small. Word.

One small word that would save me or kill me.

I was still as she contemplated it. The fact that she hadn't given me the answer I wanted right away, the fact that the scene didn't play out as I'd predicted made me want to cry. I was doomed.

I shouldn't have done this to her. It's all my fault. Oh, God. Help me! What do I do? What do I say?

Maybe I just wait.

I stared at her face.

She looked up.

My expression stayed the same, but my insides jumped all over the place.

The rain still poured down on us to add dramatic affect.

Here we go. My heart was in her hands and she couldn't either throw it to the ground or accept it. I held my breath as she opened her mouth slowly.

"I'm sorry, Chad." She shook her head, tears falling in synchronization with the rain on her skin.

I was flooded with emotion.

That's all I remember as I fell to the ground.

"Chad! Chad…"

**xXx**

When I awoke, I tried to make out the scene and still stay completely still.

We were inside. I had on dry, warm clothes. I was laying on my side on what smelled like Sonny's bed. It was still raining outside. Something cold was draped around my waist and pressed against my cheek. It was still night.

I realized it was Sonny who was lying next to me, sobbing like a maniac. Her arm was around my waist pulling me towards her and keeping me secure and up against her body. Love coursed through my veins, directed totally at her. Her thumb stroked my cheek as she lay with me. I sighed.

Opening my eyes, I saw her beautiful face.

Sonny's sobs stopped for just a moment. "Chad." She whispered. "Chad, Chad, Chad."

"I love you, Sonny." I whispered tiredly, bringing my arms up and wrapping them around her too.

She nodded. "M-me too. I love you so much, Chad."

She loves me. So why did she deny me?

"I have to go." I said, shifting.

"What? No! No, Chad, you're not leaving."

"I'll be back later."

Her expression became terrified and she followed me out her bedroom door.

"No. You're not leaving." She zoomed to the front door and stood in front of it.

I just needed time to myself. I just needed to run. Like the wolf I was.

"I'll be back later." I repeated, advancing.

Sonny was going nuts as she was unsure of my words. When I reached her, I grabbed her waist and pulled her toward me. Quite roughly actually. And then I crushed my lips to hers.

The kiss was full of a passion I'd never experienced before. There was an insane longing on both our lips, aching to be touched by the others'. I brought my other arm up and placed it on the nape of her neck, never letting her pull away until I wanted to. I was at least getting _some _of what I wanted then. Her lips moved against mine in a way that drove me mad. She panted unnecessarily. I began to slowly pull my arms back, not breaking our contact.

She whimpered. I moved my hands to her cheeks and then pulled away from her. Sonny automatically steeped toward me again. We were the perfect balance for each other, hot and cold. We were perfect. It made me want to cry. I moved my lips to her forehead and kissed it lightly.

"Later," I reminded her in a breath.

"What does later mean?" she said hurriedly as I opened the front door.

I took a step back, and faced the door. Staring at her face, I shook my head.

"I have no idea."

She nodded. "Neither did I."

You had no idea what else to say to me. You had no idea whether or not to deny me or make me the happiest man on earth.

Tears fell from the eyes she stared at me with. I looked back out the door and then back to her, then back to the door. The world outside was poured on. I smiled, and began to spring forward.

Sonny gasped.

My body began to change, and my paws hit the earth with a soft thud. She followed me outside as I shivered in my new body. I felt amazing. Free.

She came in front of me, and began to scratch my ears. I playfully shoved her back, and she giggled.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly.

But then she stepped away, and looked out into the night where I would be running into. The forest behind the house was calling to me. So I went to it.

I just…ran.

**xXx**

**Aaaaah! Don't hate me! *shields herself from flying tomatoes*. I absolutely hated this, but Sonny was so confused and blah blah blah you know. And so she just had to say no, you know?**

** Please review and the next chapter will come sooner.**

**REVIEW! **


	27. Five For Fighting

**Hey, dawgs. **

**So, yeah, it's been busy. And I'm sorry. Three birthdays (all three of the sisters in my family) have come and gone, all seven days apart. I'm not going to give you any dates- **_**stalkers**_**- but they did happen. I've got some Paramore tickets- YES!- a kick-butt new keyboard that feels like a grand piano, and a at least $100 worth of iTunes gift cards. Oh. My. God. I know, right? It's been awesome. A whole bunch of smaller stuff I got too, from family and whatnot, but you're catching my drift.**

**Okay, so enough about me, and more about Sonny and Chad.**

**Being the obsessed freak that I am for SWAC, I had to look up the next episode- Sonny With a Secret (Part 1)…I looked ahead and saw SONNY WITH A KISS! ;) I'm sure that you guys looked it up too, I mean, who wouldn't, right? Only people with sense look up. But the next is coming out on July 18****th**** and I'm upset 'cause I was searching desperately for the next episode on Sunday and got sad when there wasn't one airing. Grr. So I'm complaining to you guys about it and not getting on with my story. Grr again. Grr. Grr. Grr. Okay, done with that.**

**Now let's see some Sonny Chad vampire werewolf stufffff, kay? Kay!**

**Thanks for reviews once again. I love you all! Yeah…**

**Chad.**

**xXx**

My paws gripped and ripped at the Earth, pressing down into the dirt on the forest floor. I focused on each _thump _as I tried to keep my head clear, to no avail. Taking deep, slow breaths I made my way to nowhere. At least, that's what I tell myself.

As I ran, I contemplated whether or not I made a mistake by voicing my thoughts and admitting to Sonny that I wanted to marry her. Every time it flitted through my mind I immediately denied it. Telling Sonny was the opposite of a mistake. Not letting my thoughts in the open would be like not admitting my love for her. It was right. But just not the right time, maybe.

I focused on my breathing and footing, wondering if in my current manner it was too much.

Falling in love with a vampire has made me weak in many ways. Or maybe just the fact that I fell in love was a tad bit much for me. I haven't had time to keep up my skills and habits as a wolf. So many things have come along to distract me, bring me down. I was surprised that it took me a second longer to morph when I ran from Sonny.

She has pulled me left and right- up and down. She has made me incredibly stronger, both emotionally and physically. She has made me a thousand times more confident. She has taught me how to love. How to really, truly, care about something other than my pack and me. And, well, she's done other things too. She's made me feel total and complete heartbreak, pain, depression. She's given me my first headache. She's taught me how to hate completely. She's taught me how to be…whatever I want to be. She's taught me to be me.

When Riley was around I was crippled of all those things. I was forced to be one with my pack- not love them. I was forced to become a wolf- I did not choose. I was forced. It seems so strange to think that it's all over.

Why did I think that? It's not over, I'm taking his horrible place!

Suddenly my body began to tingle, and I felt one of my connections become one with me. I felt Andrew morph.

Immediately I let my mind wander to one of my fiercest growls, but I stopped mid-thought.

_I'm not going to yell at you or whatever_, he tells me. I feel him- I feel his voice. I can feel his paws against the Earth but it doesn't falter my own. I can sense him- I am him. I am one with the pack. How could I hate them? I don't. I don't hate them. And now that I think about it hard enough, only a small part of me is missing along with Lily's deceased body. But now, it feels even more complete without her around. Now that the mistake is gone, I am one with my brothers, and Jackson will be back to normal. I can still feel him within me in a way no one but another wolf can understand, which means that Sonny didn't kill him that dreaded night. The thought confuses me, but makes me happy no doubt. My brother is not dead. Or better, my brother is alive.

Andrew continues to come into my thoughts. _I need to speak with you. It's urgent._

I sort of smile in my mind, but the action is not toward Drew. It is aimed at the absurd turn my life has taken in the past two months. So it's kind of sarcastic. _I know,_ I say simply, and continue around the forest in a blind race to intercept Andrew's steps so we can speak like humans. Uh, like adults.

Step after step I begin to feel even more of something tingley in my veins. I feel him. I feel Jackson.

Then I feel Ryan. I've barely even felt or heard or seen him since the day I was ordered to spy on Sonny.

Then I feel Shaun, who had had a mission for the past month in France to hunt down a bloodsucker who would expose them for what we were. But he was back now.

And with a painful pang of realization I began to understand that there was only five of us left. There were only five wolves left. Me, Jackson, Andrew, Ryan, Shaun. We were the only ones left. The thought overwhelmed me in a way I wouldn't have thought possible.

Sure, we had other packs that were about one-hundred miles away, and we came in contact with them to update each other on any new vampires, threats of exposure, things like that.

It's been eighteen months since we last saw them.

Even with them, us, and the vampires, there would be thirty to thirty-five of us.

Was that enough to keep away the Malexia?

Now, a shiver of fury rolled down my spine. I could now physically feel my brothers on the ground and we were reaching our usual spot of meeting. In the near center of the forest. Everything seemed exactly the same, all smells still intact, all trees still standing tall, all course of nature the same. Except there were some of us missing.

I sighed, morphing as quickly as time would allow and walked the rest of the few feet into the slight opening the trees and the tall rock that riley had placed here to emphasize his status as alpha. I sighed, refusing to go on the rock now.

I was in charge now. I was the alpha.

I blinked.

The wolves entered the opening and morphed.

We stood in silence for three minutes and eight seconds.

"Riley is dead." Shaun stated, having apparently gotten caught up.

I nodded slowly.

"You killed him." He said slowly. His voice was on the verge of yelling, and I could see him shivering.

"Chad." A hoarse voice came to my attention.

I let my arms fall to my sides as I stared, wide eyed at Cindy.

I glared back at my pack accusingly. "Why the hell is she back here?"

"She's been back here ever since the last time Riley called a meeting."

"She hasn't eaten in fourteen months." I whispered to myself. "Yeah, Cindy?"

She just stared at me. I began to walk toward her, undo the chains she was still now to weak to undo.

"What are you doing?" Shaun hissed fiercely, taking a menacingly step toward me before Andrew slapped his hand against his chest. "Stay put," Drew grumbled. Last time you tried to seem in charge you killed three trees and a nest full of baby birds."

I remembered the time Lily had been thrown into a tree by Shaun so forcefully that she knocked another two down that had a few nests in there. It was nasty that day.

"Don't!" Shaun objected.

"Shut up, Shaun." I groaned.

And to my grief, there was silence. I didn't let the fact that I had just forced Shaun to do something get to my head yet because it would overwhelm me. I undid the chains easily as human and stared Cindy in the face.

"Listen to me, Cindy." I said strongly. She didn't make a move to leave, she listened intently. Ever since Sonny came into the picture Cindy has gained a ton more respect for me. "You cannot just leave. You must go straight to Sonny's house." She's seen it in her visions, right? "Do you hear me?"

She nods, smiling softly at me. I stand straight, allowing her to get by. Instead she takes a step toward me and puts a hand to my cheek. I freeze, surprised she had the nerve to touch a werewolf.

"Everything will turn out right, in the end, Chad." She nods. "Everything."

"The future isn't set in stone, Cindy." I repeated the words after two months to a different person. "Things change."

She blinks a few times, tiredly, but keeps a smile on her exhausted face. "You said the same thing to Riley when I told you that you would fall in love with Sonny Monroe."

I stared at her silently.

"I said it will turn out right, Chad." Cindy takes an unnecessary breath. "It will."

She pretty much jogs away because she's so tired, weak, scared. Yet she is so wise.

Everything will turn out right? She didn't say that everything will be perfect in the end, she said right. Right could mean completely different things to each of us. We could all die and to Cindy it would be "right". I knew that she was full of it- visions, I mean- nut she was right about Sonny and I. I was afraid to think about what else she could be right about.

I wonder if she's strong enough not to kill a human on the way home? Hmm.

I turned back to my pack.

"You kill Riley." Shaun yells. "And you release the prisoner?"

"Please don't speak, Shaun."

"Please," Jackson scoffed. "If he hadn't, I would. He abused us and his power in so many ways. Now all we can do is watch and see if Chad does too."

"That's just it, guys." I sighed. "I will try my hardest not to abuse my power as alpha now, and I promise not to hurt you…We're brothers." I smiled. "And together we can fix all this crap up, okay?"

My wise speech consists of some slang. Yeah, sorry.

Ryan snorted. "What? The vampire kings or whatever you call them? They're nothing."

"They've been living for more than a thousand years and have a hundred vampires or more on their side. _We're_ nothing to them."

"You don't think we can do it?" Drew asked seriously.

"_You don't think we can do it?" _Jackson, for the billionth time in his life, overestimated his skills and was more confident than serious.

"Not if we stand here and talk about it." I shrugged.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa." Shaun puts his hands up. "I am not risking my life for your girlfriend who just so happens to be my enemy."

"_Shaun._" I said sharply. "You are part of the pack. All five of us are one. We are one. Can you not understand that? You are the pack, you are also in danger. I don't care at all if you don't want to fight for my girlfriend, 'cause she has me. So, why don't you fight for your own life, and we'll see how far along you get?"

His jaw is hard. "Been gone for a month," He grumbles. "And come back to be greeted with death. Sweet."

"Well," Drew shrugged. "It's what we were created for. Death."

"Wrong." I said. "We were created for life."

For a moment we were silent.

"Well then," Jackson smiled. "Okay."

"What?" I was sure it wouldn't be so easy.

"I'll kill some more bloodsuckers. Might boost my ego a bit." He cracked his knuckles and cackled mysteriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Drew?" I asked.

It was a moment before Drew said: "Duh."

"Shaun?"

His jaw was so tight I thought it would crack. "Fine," He spit out.

I smirked. "Good."

"Good." They all nodded.

Again, there was silence.

"Well," I smacked my hands together and rubbed them from their sweaty being of nerves. "Let's go see if Cindy got home okay or if she slaughtered all of Hollywood."


	28. Cindy Comes With Chad

**Greetings, people of Fanfiction World! How is your life treating you? Fantastic. Okay…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Here is your next chapter! :) **

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

The clock read three twenty-eight. That is when I heard shuffling of the sheets upstairs. Lucy moved around in the bed, stretching her muscles. I heard her groan and one of her bones crack before she let out a long sigh. I wondered what it would feel like to sleep- for real, not just fainting like I did the other way. After a moment I heard her breathing even out and she fell back to sleep.  
All night I contemplated things, but I tried to stay focused on Lucy's survival. Or, how I was going to kill her, really. I had to make her like me, right? Right. The answer was so simple- I had to make her immortal so that she could weirdly survive Hollywood and the fairytale creatures in it. Soon the Malexia would come for us...but none of us were sure when. For all we know they might not know what's the matter, but then again, they are powerful.  
But I know nothing about them. Would they automatically come to a conclusion of violence? Would the vampires have to fight alone? But why would they fight in the first place? Because they wouldn't approve of Chad's and my relationship. If Collin- at first- did not approve of it, the wolves too, then the Malexia wouldn't just not approve of it- they would find away to end it. And one way or another, it would kill us both. Chad and me.  
Chad. He hadn't come back. Was he never coming back, then? Ever?  
Lucy. I have to think about Lucy.  
Am I technically _allowed _to change her? Is there some vampire rule that I'm forbidden to hurt her, change her, even tell her anything?  
I needed Collin. Where was he? Chad wasn't giving me all the details.  
Chad. Why hasn't he come back yet?  
Grr.  
If I were to try and change Lucy, how would I do it? Do I bite her like they do in the movies- in the books? Is there some special potion only vampires can create or something? I needed someone here to help me with this. I'm so clueless. It's not like a vampire is going to crash through my door and give me all my answers. Well, unless it was Collin. Collin. I need Collin!  
I wanted to pick up the bench I was sitting on and throw it at the wall. But then again, I really liked the waterfall room. And just this once is the fact that the bench is nailed o the floor a problem. I focused on the falling water from the ceiling, reaching my finger out and parting the water momentarily. Then I brought my finger back. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do except sit around and do nothing.  
I'll do what Lucy would do when I used to live across the street from her. I'll pace.  
I stood up, and for a second I just stood there. I didn't think this would help, but I needed something to do- anything. Hesitantly, I took a small step forward. Okay. Now another.  
Soon I was trudging in slow-motion (though to a human I would be sprinting) across the floor, making sure my feet landed on the perfectly straight line I'd stomped into the floor. I gave it five minutes before I began to zoom across my line. I gave that ten minutes before I huffed and let myself fall into a perfect pretzel in less than half a second on the floor. I put my elbows on my crossed legs and put my chin in my hands, staring through the glass wall at the darkened world outside. I recalled that just the other day I murdered people out there, the rain and nature doing its thing and having the wolves break themselves down into the ground and the rain washing away any traces of blood.  
The thought made mew cringe and I turned myself around to face the small river and water fall.  
I watched as the water rushed through out the room, snaking its way through every twist and turn that the builders carved into the floor. I don't know why I bought this house, anyways. I don't need it...but it does satisfy me. The soft red colors on the wall in the room was striking against the creamy colors of the floor, making the water a perfect addition to the peaceful being of the room. but it didn't do much to help with my frustration, my sadness.  
I shook my head.  
This is all I can do:  
I have to wait for Collin to get back before any type of change comes to Lucy's life and or lifestyle.  
I must deal with Chad and the questions that may come of my denial toward his marriage wishes.  
I have to cope without Chad, Collin, or any other vampire to help me and give me the answers I need.  
I need to cope without answers.  
I need to cope without Collin.  
I need to cope without any peace of mind.  
I need to cope without _Chad_.  
The last two were limited time. Sooner or later (and who knows what that even means anyways) everything will get sorted out.  
I thought about my current lonely state.  
I missed Chad.  
It felt like years rather then days when he was gone.  
I smiled, "And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side..."  
I sighed deeply, for my song seemed like a one time thing. I didn't try and reach for my guitar, knowing that the attempt- before it even started- would be a failure. I missed Chad horribly, and I could feel the whole in my chest that he filled up so easily begin to open up again, causing me to weakly- for a vampire like me- wrap my arms around my torso as if I were literally holding myself together. My face crumpled at the sign of weakness.  
For a minute I stayed like that before sitting straight. I took an unnecessary deep breath and shook my head, splashing the river that circled around me as fast and hard I could. It flung ferociously through the air and sacked against the wall loudly because of the force behind me. Shocked, I looked closer at the wall and saw that the movement caused dents in the wall. I leaned back on the ground and smacked the ground in a steady rhythm. My hair surrounded my face and brushed against me softly.  
I listened to sounds around me as closely as I could. I could still hear Lucy's breathing, for she was now taking the four-hundred sixty-seventh breath since I had started counting. I heard the sheets rubbing against each other as her stomach slowly lifted up and down again. I listened even closer, past the glass wall I was looking through now and heard a bird chirp and its wings flapping through the air with a quick snap. I heard leaves whisper as they rubbed up against the others and floated in the breeze. I heard animals in the nearby woods run deeper into the forest until I couldn't hear anymore.  
Then something happened.  
Something in the trees was running with incredible speed in my direction- the house's direction. It had to be a vampire. The outline of a human foot- which is the same as a vampire foot since we look on the outside like humans- thumped across the floor and made more noise then one of a wolf's could. A wolf would be more silent, its small paws making less noise.  
A vampire was running as fast as it could toward my house.  
Relief coursed through me. It had to be Collin!  
But as I continued to watch the darkness, I realized that the sound was actually coming from the side of the house. Collin had already circled he house, much slower than he usually runs, and was going to enter through the front. Did he see me back here? Did he choose to come in the front way because I was interrupting the back way ?  
Collin wouldn't do that.  
I took a deep breath through my nose, realizing with fright that the scent was too distant to make out any fact other than the one that it was definitely a vampire.  
I stood in a blinding movement, immediately becoming territorial.  
The footsteps began to slow, only for a minute. Then they stopped completely. From the front of the house they would be approximately fifty feet away. The from door was indeed unlocked, but, of course, that didn't matter at all. Then, not a second passing, the footsteps picked up in double time, zooming in front of my yard and nearing the front door like a bullet.  
Cindy. It was Cindy!  
Oh, no.  
I was already at the kitchen. The lock- to my surprise- was broken silently and the door creaked open. The vampire slowly moved into the house, and I watched her eyes bulge as she didn't breathe. She stood, for about forty-five seconds, before I spoke.  
"Cindy," I looked at her, and reached out whilst taking a small, slow step forward.  
She hissed. "Who is upstairs?"  
"No one, Cindy, no one."  
"She looks so... mouthwatering," Her eyes seemed to roll in the back of her head because of her weakness.  
"Cindy." I said, shaking my head. "There's no one upstairs."  
"I've seen her Sonny!" She snapped. "I know where she is, what she's doing now, and she's asleep..."  
"No." I said simply.  
"Why don't I just go and check then?" She said with a sick smile.  
I shrugged. "Your thirst might be making you a little...confused, Cindy."  
She was halfway up the steps.  
"Right!" She huffed sarcastically, and went quite slowly for a vampire up the steps.  
Fear struck me at the same time I heard paws running though the forest toward my home.  
In just one second, Lucy could die.  
I growled menacingly, having my lips vibrate and pull out the scary sound. Cindy sped up, and the paws came closer to the house. I could see the scene in slow motion- wolves running toward me, a vampire running away from me, my mind going into overdrive.  
I had to trust myself to be fast enough.  
In half a second later of time, Cindy whipped the door open, but her speed made it silent.  
My feet moved blindingly fast, and wolves that I wished Chad were among were nearing my front porch, Cindy made it through the door in the same amount of time I could fly up the stairs and down the hall.  
An enemy was less then ten feet away from my family. Once again I hissed hideously and reached out. She was _so close_...  
Her fingertips brushed the fabric of the sheets near Lucy's neck just before I grabbed a hold of her sweater. The fabric was extremely thick, making it only rip a few stitches of the shirts back toward me. She hissed silently to Lucy, but the sound was loud and clear to me.  
For the first time in over probably seven months, Cindy was less than a mile, foot, _inch _away from the most mouthwatering human any bloodsucker would smell.  
Pulling her away from her prey by her shirt I reached out and ripped her hands away from Lucy's bubble, pinning them behind her back with one hand and clamping a hand over her mouth with the other. I brought one leg around her right one, making sure that any attempt to move would be disabled by the unbalanced footage.  
So we stood, tangled, next to a delicious human being, neither of us breathing. Lucy's breathing, though, stayed perfectly in rhythm as the sheets moved in synchronization with her stomach, hips. I pursed my lips from laughing at the whole situation.  
My door burst open, but luckily Chad stopped it before it hit the wall and caused the oblivious girl to awaken.  
Chad.  
Chad is in my house. Chad came back! He's not leaving me!  
YAY!  
My excitement added to the unusual scene and I giggled softly, while Cindy's face crumbled in confusion under my hand.  
And that's how the wolves found us.  
I watched Lucy's face to avoid eye contact with anyone. One wolf smelled unfamiliar to me, and his smell wasn't as alluring as the others. Hmm. I smelled Chad, and saw him in my peripheral vision. The room was dark, but I could see him clearly. He came up behind me.  
"Move," He said quietly, softly bumping me.  
"No," I hissed.  
"Move," He said more sternly. "I've got her."  
Cindy began to cry, staring at the most delicious meal taunting her, less than two feet away.  
I heard a wolf growl as Chad and I spoke.  
I whipped my head around. I saw a wolf I'd never seen before. "Hi," I whispered, smiling "Sonny." I nodded.  
I turned away before he could answer. I kept my eyes away from Chad's.  
"I'll take her hunting."


	29. Going to the LifeRuiners

**OH. MY. CHAD.**  
**I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD!**  
**A lot has been going on lately. A lot of sucky things. I won't even bother to explain them to you. But, I cannot express how bad I feel for keeping you guys waiting! I promise that things will be more frequent, even when school starts. Mine starts Wednesday! Ugggghh. But- I'm going to the Camp Rock tour the Tuesday afterward, so I have something to look forward too.**  
**I haven't done this in a while- **  
**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**  
**I am so happy I'm updating- you guys are lucky- I Was thinking about putting this on...HIATUS. "I had to say it...I dared myself." ~Chad Dylan Cooper.**  
**Also, the last chapter cut itself short for some reason. I don't know why, but it did. I'll have to re-upload it tomorrow. So, tomorrow check out the previous chapter and make sure to read the full ending.**  
**So, without further ado, I give you the next chappy!**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

I began to slowly untangle myself from Cindy. We were now outside, far enough away from my house ( and Chad- the thought made me frown) so that neither of us could smell Lucy. Cindy's face was unforgettable, the hatred she felt for me at the moment and the longing she felt for Lucy combined made a terrifying expression. I tried not to look at her.  
She refused to look at me, too. I sighed.  
"You are not to lay a finger on Lucy." I said blandly. "Now, let's hunt."  
"What humans will we feed off tonight?" She asked in the same tone, sarcasm dripping from her smirking lips.  
I snorted, pushing her forward as we walked at a human pace deeper into the woods.  
"Cindy," I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. If you're going to stay with me, you're going to have to learn my lifestyle."  
"Who ever said I was living with you?"  
I stared at her with a blank stare. "You really think that you could live on our own in your condition?"  
"My condition?"  
"Cindy. You've not eaten in over four months apparently."  
"And?"  
I took a deep breath. "Smell that?"  
She glared at me. "Of course I smell that."  
"It's a deer."  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
"Where do I begin?" I muttered, but she heard. Loud and clear. "You will be permanently scarred by your anorexia. You'll never be as strong as you once were."  
"I know that." She admitted, barely standing up straight. She grimaced, but allowed my hand to stay on her back so she didn't fall. She couldn't run a quarter as fast as I could now. "Look, I already know I'm going to fall for this. I've already seen it. So just go catch me that deer." Her mouth stayed firm, as if she hated admitting it.  
I smiled, victorious, and pushed Cindy against the nearest tree so she could balance herself.  
I smelled the deer perfectly thirty feet away from me. From the angle I was at, it could be seen if I moved just a few feet away from Cindy and away from a tree that blocked my vision. If she was going to get as much strength back as she could, she needed over thirty of those...Maybe we could catch a bear somewhere.  
After I snapped the neck of the deer, my jaw hardened in thirst and despair. Slowly, I brought it back to Cindy.  
I laid it gently in her lap, feeling her eyes on me. When I met them, I saw she was staring at me with a curious yet honorable stare.  
"You are very noble, Sonny." She nodded.  
I just stared at her. Though she was eighteen years of age to any human, I saw that she was centuries older. So much more mature, wise.  
"Yeah, right." I whispered, and just watched her.  
"So..." She looked down at the poor deer uncertainly. "So- I just..." She leaned down a little more and peeked up at me as if she needed confirmation that she was doing it right. I just nodded encouragingly.  
I looked away when she sunk her teeth into it.

**xXx**

After Cindy declared she was going for a run after all the animals we hunted, I let her go. I was almost positive that she was going to find some late-night human walking around...I just shook my head. She could do what she wanted- I'm not her mother. I wish I knew my own mother, too, but...yeah. Sighing, I opened the back door to the house silently.  
One human and one wolf were left in the house. The wolf let off a honey sort of smell, and I breathed it in deep, letting the sense warm my freezing body. He was upstairs also, but not with Lucy.  
Chad was upstairs in my bedroom.  
Slowly, I walked up the stairs. It was more like a glacial pace, but it seemed to go to slow. I wanted to see Chad, but I didn't really want to see him.  
...What?  
I wished I knew what I was thinking half the time.  
Opening the door to my room, I saw that Chad lay, hands behind his head, on my bed. He stared up at the ceiling patiently, his breaths very deep. When I opened the door, he didn't say a thing. He just stared. And not at me.  
But I stared at him. Oh, did I stare. I watched him watch the ceiling. My eyes scanned his body as I desperately waited for him to catch my eye. It had been far too long that I hadn't seen his face. The way his hair fell gently into his eyes adorably. The way I became ecstatic when I could feel his heat radiating from a mile away. I loved this guy. So why couldn't I marry him?  
Finally he met my eye and my own widened. Not sure where to go, I was grateful when he sighed and patted the space next to him. I felt disturbed that he was inviting me onto my own bed, but I kept it to myself. Hesitantly I walked over to my own bed and sat right next to him but I was careful not to touch him.  
When I lay my head back on my unnecessary pillow, he moved.  
Fast.  
His hand flew over my body as if to keep me pinned under him onto the bed. His body was following his movement, so in a second he was over me, his face coming toward mine fast.  
Kissing him right now would be like lying to myself. So, I put my hands on his chest before he could go any closer. The amount of strength I used caused him to gasp slightly and stare at me as if to ask what was wrong.  
"You left." I stated.  
He sighed a huge sigh but didn't move. "Only for a week."  
"And a half." I added on with a crinkle of my nose.  
For some reason he was trying to hide a smile as her watched my face contort into one of innocence. "Yeah. Okay, a week in a half."  
I was becoming angry with his casual, carefree tone of voice. "Where did you go?"  
"Why?" He asked, exasperated.  
"_Why_?" I pushed him off of me roughly. He had to move his hands away from me to keep from falling onto his back. I tried to keep my voice down so Lucy wouldn't wake. "What do you mean why? You left, which is exactly one of the reasons I said no to you."

His eyes widened as if he were surprised we would actually bring that up. I shook my head. "Chad," I bit my lip, but quickly took my teeth back. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back."

His expression softened and he opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"No," I shook my head, cutting him off. "What if the next time you _leave_"- I grimaced- "you leave for a year? Or maybe two?"

"S-,"

" 'Oh, Sonny, I only left for a year.' What if you just decide to not come back? I didn't know. For a whole week, I had to pretend I was perfectly fine for Lucy and it's been horrible. Where did the rest of the vampires go? I couldn't leave Lucy to go find out. I had no one- where did you go?"

He shook his head. "Sonny," He was surprised when I didn't interrupt. "I... I know."

"What is it that you know, Chad."

Chad stared at me and tried to get me to lose the attitude. "I know how it feels when we're not together," He said sincerely, taking one of my hands in his. He let his other hand brush his fingers over my arm. They were extremely hot, and I shook softly. "Trust me, I do."

That's when I crumbled, I sighed and let the attitude go with the air. He noticed, and smiled gratefully. I fell back onto the pillows and put my hands over my face and groaned. "You hot _jerk._"

He chuckled. "Hmm," He nodded, leaning over me once again and I let him. His nose skimmed my jaw as he breathed in my scent. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. "But this hot jerk loves you."

I whimpered at my poor attempt of resistance. "I'm going to need to practice my resistance." He smiled egotistically and I rolled my eyes, putting a finger to his chin and lifting his face to mine. I smiled, brushing his hair from his eyes and leaning in. "I love you, too."

When we kissed, I let out all of my longing for him for the past week and a half. I heard him sigh in contentment and I did the same. My fingers trailed to his neck and traced his collarbone as our lips moved in synchronization. He trembled, and gently pushed my chest back. I got the point and let his force push me lightly onto the pillows.

I lifted his shirt over his head slowly to reveal his perfectly toned torso.

Suddenly his lips were everywhere. On my neck, my collarbone, my face. He began to breathe heavily, and I let myself breathe because of the exhilaration. My lips parted in surprise when he bit down on my neck and I gasped. It was like we were both completely lost and never wanted to be found. My fingers tangled in his hair. After a few minutes of this, he reached for the hem of my shirt.

I was then jerked back into reality when I warm hand touched my stomach. My hand flashed to his and stopped him immediately.

"Chad," I shook my head as he stared up at me in confusion. "We can't do this again."

His lips connected with my neck once more. "Why not?" He growled.

"Chad, no." I pushed him off of me. "We really can't." Ignoring me once again, he crashed his lips on my own.

I was taken aback by the sense of longing and passion he delivered through this kiss. His hands captured my face and he wouldn't let me turn away from him. His tongue slid over my bottom lip and he kissed it once more tenderly, but then he sensed his own rejection and pulled away.

"You said we could," He mumbled, looking at the sheets of the bed that just suddenly became a lot more interesting then my eyes. "You said we could do again that one day in the forest."

I swallowed air. "And we can," I murmured. He looked up at me with some hope. "Just not tonight."

Chad looked so rejected and upset that I almost cried. But I didn't. I just let myself trail my hands over his stomach as I stared up at him.

"You hypocrite," He rolled his eyes with an embarrassed smile and pulled his shirt back on. I pouted, but then realized I was really being hypocritical. He stared at me with his mouth twisted to the side.

"What?" I whispered.

"Hmm," He faced me again. "Does this have to do with the whole Malexia situation?" He shivered violently in disgust.

Geez, those little life-ruiners!

My mood turned frustrated. "Everything has to do with _them_."

"Sonny," He sighed, and my heart actually moved when he said my name with such…love. "We can't keep waiting around like this. We need to prepare."

I just snapped. I couldn't take this anymore. These creeps were ruining my life!

"Okay," I said a tad bit too loudly. "I'm so done with this." I stood and walked to my closet, grabbing an unnecessary suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked me confusedly.

"You're right," I nodded as I stuffed another pair of jeans and a shirt in the bag and looked for other things I needed. "We can't keep waiting around for them like this. It's driving me insane. So," I finished the suitcase and zipped it up, looking up at the love of my life with the most determined expression I had ever had on my face.

"We're going to them."

**xXx**

** Eep! Going to Rome? I think so! Once again I'm sorry for the late update. Please review, I'll update sooner! This story is close to its end…but…what do you think about a sequel? I have a great idea for one…whattaya think? TELL IN A REVIEW! :D**

**~Paramore4eva0602**


	30. Purposeful Diamond

Thanks for your reviews, guys! Here's the next chapter. But before I start it…

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT: This story IS coming to a close. Would you like a sequel? PLEASE tell in a review.

Here it is…

Chad.

xXx

My whole body shook violently. I sat on her bed and watched as she threw a few other pairs of clothes into a small suitcase. Her words repeated throughout my brain, and I came to a flashback.

_"Chad!" He screamed my name. "Run, boy, run!"_

_ "I'm not leaving you!" I objected, beheading yet another bloodsucker. "Don't stop fighting! Don't give up!"_

_ His voice in my brain was desperate and tired. My heart raced as I was almost overcome with dozens of vampires. I fought them all off desperately, sloppily ending their dead lives. Tears streamed down my face as his thoughts in my head became doubtful as he trembled in fear. Vampire after vampire emerged from behind the first few dozens. The rest of the pack had fled. But then I noticed he wasn't scared for his life, he was scared for mine._

_ "Keep fighting," I ordered. What was the point? He was the alpha. "Don't stop defending yourself!"_

_ "Chad," His voice was low in my mind. "Run. Now." _

_ "No!" I said, but it was no use. My feet were moving despite myself, and I was shocked that he had actually taken control- of me. Despair washed through me as I was forced to sprint away from each and every one of the disgusting things, hitting them out of my way and successfully making it out alive. I continued to run, watching the scene from his point of view as I ran away from death._

_ And I watched him die. I watched then torture him through his thoughts, no matter how hard I tried to not focus on his mind. I saw them laugh and break each and every one of his bones before finishing him off. _

_ I got the desperate message out before he slid into unconsciousness forever:_

_ "I love you, Dad. Goodbye."_

And it scarred me forever.

I tried to forget about it, or at least not think about it constantly. And I had succeeded. After three years the thought drifted into the back of my mind, I never really recalled it. The death of my father had never come up- or my father himself. I remember the look in their eyes as the Malexia smirked in victory as the leader of the strongest pack in the east was destroyed- slowly, cruelly. And the only thing I could do was watch.

I shook even harder, my hands clenched into fists as I recalled that horrid day. The hatred I had felt for those nasty suckers erupted once again and I growled with rage.

Even before the growl, Sonny had noticed my discomfort. I could feel the breeze as she flashed over to me and the bed shift as she sat down next to me in a rush. Her freezing hand softly lay on my own, and my hands relaxed. I opened my eyes from the memory and was snapped back into reality.

"Chad," She whispered, touching my chin with her fingers and making me look at her. "Are you okay?"

The feel of the cold hands recalled the flashback once more, and I held back a furious hiss. I remembered one of the bloodsuckers grabbing my face, attempting to snap it. My hands twitched as I recalled backhanding the enemy, its face coming off. At the reflex, Sonny flinched and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," She apologized immediately.

"No," I shook my head, sighing. "I am. I just…had a flashback."

Sonny was silent for a moment. "Okay." Nodding, she put her hand on my thigh. "And let's just get this straight- you're not coming." And with that she stood and began to pack some more.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed, unsure of what she was saying.

"You're not coming." She shrugged as if it were that simple.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows.

The love of my life turned around and put a hand on her hip. "You're excused- from coming. That's that."

"Oh," I chuckled darkly, standing up. "Sorry, _mom_, but I think I am."

"Why would you want to come? You'd get killed immediately."

"You don't even know who they are or what they do or why they do it."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes at me in the mirror. "So what?"

"So what?" I asked incredulously. "You need me."

She twisted her mouth to the side. "Maybe in some cases, but you're not coming- it's too dangerous."

"Okay, no. I'm coming, and you can't say anything about it." I ended the conversation immediately.

She turned on me, and her eyes flashed with anger. I put my hands behind my head victoriously and laid back. She flashed over to me dangerously and pinned me onto her bed.

"You are _not _coming." Her eyes flashed furiously and she dared me to object to her by squeezing my wrists dangerously in warning.

"What is your problem." I stated in a sigh.

"You're just not coming!" She said exasperatedly, standing up from my body and grabbing her phone. Nodding into the mirror, she bit her lip.

"You're scared." I stated simply. "You think you're going to die."

She shook her head, "No. I haven't done anything wrong." She looked at me innocently.

"Ha!" I laughed obnoxiously. She glared and motioned down the hall and mouthing Lucy. "Sonny, you've done plenty of things wrong."

I stood as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Wrapping my arms around her waist, she sighed, dropping her hands and watching me in the reflection. I let my nose skim her hair and took a deep breath, smelling her cinnamon scent. I brought my head down and gently kissed her earlobe and then down her neck. She shivered.

"For one wrong thing- you've had an exclusive relationship with a werewolf- your blood enemy, and didn't try and kill him when you had the chance."

"When did I have the chance?" She whispered, not denying my statement. I smirked and kissed her freezing jaw.

"Any time I touched you," I whispered in her ear, gently stroking the skin that shown from her uplifting shirt. I grazed my fingertips along her stomach, around her waist and down her back. She closed her eyes bit reopened them. I was catching her-easily. "With every sign of affection," I pressed my lips to her temple, and kissed down her cheek until I was so close to her lips. "You could have easily ended my life."

She placed her hand on my cheek and slightly turned in my arms so that she could turn her head and face me. "I would never, ever purposefully put you in danger, Chad." She let her fingertips trace my face before placing them on my lips. I smiled under them. "Never."

I nodded and her fingers moved back to my cheek as she traced my features. "As I would never, ever purposefully put you in danger, Sonny."

She nodded, and we both leaned in, touching our lips to the others lightly. Sonny didn't pull away, and kissed me with a longing, a passion that I'd never felt before. She held onto me as if she were holding onto her dear life. I frowned at the irony of it.

"Hmm," She pulled away. "I love you too much to ever hurt you." She put a finger to my lips as I tried to reply. Her expression became pleading, and she stroked my cheek softly. "And that is exactly why you are not coming."

"Sonny-" I groaned.

"No." She said simply, shaking her head. She let go of me, but I didn't let go of her. She reached for a blue, velvet jewelry box and stared at it with a smile before lifting the lid.

I watched as the diamond hung loosely on to the sides of the box. Sonny carefully pulled it out and lifted her hand so the diamond was directly in front of her eyes. We both studied it, she with a smile and I with a thoughtful expression as I remember the day she told me about Connie finding this around her neck when she was deserted in a Wisconsin park. I bit my lip and reached out, grabbing the silver chain and stroking her hair with my other hand. She watched me, confused, but then understood when she took her hands and lifted her hair from her neck. Hesitantly, I pulled the chain around her neck and clasped it together. Her chestnut locks dropped to her shoulders once more.

We both stared at the beautiful diamond with a thoughtful expression. Sonny bit her lip hesitantly and let her fingers stray near the shining jewelry.

Thought after thought flew through my mind but only one really stood out as I stared at the beautiful girl in my arms through the mirror. Did this diamond have more to do with Sonny Monroe that I thought it had?


	31. A Misinterpretted Meal

**Sorry foe the late update, Fanficiotners! I've been busy with a couple things. But let's not worry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**I'd like to thank ChAnNyObSeSsEd for inspiring me to sit down and right again! (Did I get the capitals right?) Haha. Anyways- ON TO THE STORY.**

A sigh escaped her lips as I let go of her. It was one of longing and disappointment, but I wasn't giving in. I was going to Rome with her whether she likes it or not.

"Chad." She looked at me. "Don't you love me?"

"Not if you don't let me go." I smiled at her.

She threw her hands up exasperatedly. "No. We're getting nowhere with this. There's…There's actually something else I need to talk to you about."

"What?" I exclaimed, eager for a new subject.

"It's Lucy." Sonny shook her head. "She can't live with me and…well, she can't live with me and be a part of my life without being a part of our life."

I was silent. Then I said, "Huh?"

"It's going to be impossible to keep her oblivious to the fact of what we are- what I am." She grimaced, as if she still hadn't accepted the fact that she was a bloodsucker. But a very beautiful one at that. She continued, "Should I…you know…"

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

"One day," She sighed. "One day we're going to slip. I might hug her too hard or move too fast or…or…any planned is doomed from the start. And if this crush on Collin grows any bigger she's going to freak and we'll have to tell her."

"She doesn't have a crush on him," I shrugged. "She just thinks he's really hot. Every teenage girl would think me or Collin were hot."

She rolled her eyes. "She can't go back to Wisconsin. She's going to have to stay. And if she finds out what we are while she's still human, she'll go ballistic and probably call the cops. We're screwed from the start."

I sighed. "You can't change her. It's illegal."

Her eyes flashed. "You're telling me there're laws for us? What's so wrong with changing her?"

"The law's pretty recent- there was a crazy vampire who's bloodlust was kind of out of hand. He believed to change all the humans because they weren't good enough for this place- he believed the world was meant for the stronger species only. He wanted to either kill or change them all. He tried and killed a ton of people."

She shivered then stared. "So…"

"So," I sighed. "You cannot change a human being into a vampire- or a wolf for that matter- without a very good reason. Those reasons being because they are a threat of exposure, they are the ones exposed to it or because they…well, anything that can harm your species."

She rolled her eyes as if I were so naïve. "The answer's simple- I'll just tell her that we—"

"You cannot inform a human being of your blood type or expose them to your clan."

She sighed. "But what if—"

"No."

Pursing her lips, Sonny shook her head. "We have to find a loophole. She has to find out someway. She has to…"

I shrugged. "You could do it. You'd just be giving the Malexia another reason to slaughter you."

She winced.

"Sorry," I murmured. "That wasn't very sensitive."

"Our species aren't sensitive, Chad. I'm sick of this. I'm leaving. You're not. Goodbye."

"Sonny—"

"What!"

Silence. The soft breathing and a heartbeat that belonged only to a human played a sensual song through our minds, and the beating reminded me of life. It reminded me of my own heartbeat, which beat only for Sonny. And hers was just there in her chest for me. So why did she want to take herself away form me so badly?

"If you go alone you're sure to die. You have no backup, no allies out there. They'll kill you immediately, good reason or not. No reason at all."

"I'm going alone. If you'd like to follow, follow."

"Sonny, wait just a minute." She grabbed her bag. "Sonny." She picked up her cell phone off the counter. "Jesus God, Sonny, stop it!"

She finally stopped moving and stared at me. "What."

I walked up to her and grabbed the bag out of her hand. "If you want to go alone…" My jaw hardened and I couldn't believe I was saying this. "I'll let you go." Her eyes widened. "But…" I put the bag on the ground and pulled her phone out of her pocket, letting it fall to the ground. "You're not leaving before you say goodbye."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Chad."

"Say goodbye _appropriately_."

Sonny sighed. It was almost hesitant as she wrapped her arms around my neck. When she leaned in, I couldn't help the small smile that was on my face. She touched her lips to mine softly, as if she wasn't sure exactly what I wanted. Did she not know me well enough to realize I always wanted this? I wrapped my arms around her and gave the kiss everything I had. I kept it slow and as sweet as possible. When I pulled away for just a second, I saw her brow furrow as if she were confused, interested in this kind of feeling that I had created within her. I wanted to kiss her forever, and hold her and let her know that I loved her and I wasn't exactly ready to let her go and practically let her die. I pulled her in again, her cold lips bleeding into mine as I held her close.

Her soft sigh was noticeable, of course, to me. Victoriously, I smiled into the kiss and nibbled on her lower lip. She kissed me easily, habitually. I didn't like this- I wanted to surprise her, make her want me more. Resisting her expectations, I cupper her face with my hands and kissed her a little more deeply. Her body stopped leaning away, ready to leave. She leaned into me now, giving herself to me.

Little did she know, that's exactly what I wanted right now.

It became a little more passionate, a little deeper, a little hotter. I let my hands roam her body as I wished, and hers stayed firmly in my hair, daring me to pull away from her. After a couple minutes of this, my fingers made their way to the belt loops on her jeans, pulling her more fully onto my body. Her silent moan seemed to echo throughout the room, and I took that to boost my confidence even more.

I began to back up, pulling her with me by her belt loops. She was confused, wondering what I was doing, but continued to kiss me just the same. As I bent down and sat on the bed, slowly pulling her atop me. My back met the soft sheets, and the force between us pulled her down with me. She seemed oblivious to the change in position, too lost in the kiss too notice. I kept it soft, took it slow.

But right when I thought I could get away with it and reached for he hem of her shirt, my hot fingers brushing her freezing skin, her lips stopped moving with mine. She stopped for just a second, processing my actions and the tone of voice I had used earlier.

"Chad, n—"

"Shh," I sighed in ecstasy as the feeling of her body against mine slowly drove me insane. I kissed her lips, quieting her for the moment.

"We can't, Chad. We—"

Why was it so hard to keep her hooked? Determined, I began to kiss her a little more eagerly.

"Come on, Sonny." I groaned. "I'm yours."

Those words seemed to make her a little more into what was happening. I kept my hands busy with making her happy, making her want this as much as I did right then. As she responded to the kiss again, I couldn't help myself- I let out a moan full of longing and bliss. At the sound she responded eagerly, kicking her flats off and climbing on the bed with me. She began to try and take control, kissing me fiercely. Her hands came up in a flash to unbutton the buttons on my shirt. After what felt like two seconds, every single one had been undone and her hands were roaming my chest. I got too worked up- too caught up in the moment. I rolled us over, scooting her onto the pillows and kissing her eagerly.

"Chad." She said, pushing me away. "No. No, no, no."

"Sonny," I whined softly as my hand went up and down her thigh as light as a feather. "You promised we could again. You promised."

I kissed her ferociously. The loud groan I got from her was making me crazy with a longing I'd never really felt before. She seemed torn between something- but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Chad. I-I…" Sonny stopped moving and let out a big breath and let out a big breath, but didn't push me away.

Sighing, I realized I wasn't really respecting her space. I stopped my hands- regrettably- and put my hands on either side of her face and watched her.

"What is it, Sonny?" I said.

"I…I'm scheduling the flight for tomorrow. You can come, but you're not going underground with me. You're not going to be in the same room and Lucy has to come because she can't be here by herself."

My face was probably glowing. My eyes widened in shock and I smiled huge. Without helping it I kissed her again softly.

"Thank you," I said seriously. As I stroked her cheek, I whispered, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too. You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now."

"Mmm," is all I said as I stared at her with a smile. Her eyes darkened with a lust I loved to see in those eyes and she smiled at me. With one more soft kiss, I stared into her eyes as she nodded at me as if giving me permission. Without breaking the gaze I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, ready to once again give myself to her for hours in complete bliss.

I just needed her one more time…just in case our confrontation with the Malexia went…wrong.

My bare body lay under the sheets, cold, yet hot and tired. Chad held me tight against him as his head lay on my chest as he slept soundly. I ran my fingers through his hair repeatedly, and he had fallen asleep hours ago. It being five in the morning, I couldn't help myself. I needed to hunt. Desperately. It was extremely irresponsible of me to not have hunted frequently with Lucy in the house. I can't believe this. I focused on Chad's arm around me, his whole body right against mine, and I tried to close my eyes and relax. I took a deep breath. Once again, the smell of the salty blood filled my nose, filling my senses and my whole body. It consumed me even more powerfully than Chad had tonight. I gasped, letting the taste flow over my tongue and sighing at the taste. I yearned to find out how it would really taste on my taste buds, flowing through my throat and into my body. The thought ran through my mind several times, and I pictured myself brushing Lucy's hair to expose her neck and sinking my teeth into her breakable skin.

That's all it took to get me to slowly move out from under Chad, moving the pillow under his head. I quickly pulled my clothes from the floor and put them on. My breathing was deep. I could feel my senses becoming defenseless as I let the smell in the air course through my veins. Chad's breathing was still deep beside me, and I knew he was still sleeping. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a really long time, so I was safe.

But the human wasn't.

My mind was going blank. My head was swirling with the scent that coursed through me. I was going insane with the smell and I was already out the door. I walked slowly, my anxiety making me paranoid. I yearned for her blood as my throat burned and a low growl escaped my lips. One wrong move and that werewolf would be up and trying to protect the human.

I remembered what Chad had said about the man who wanted all the humans gone. Changed into vampires or dead. I thought about that for as long as I walked down the hallway, seeming much longer than it actually was. I smiled, wondering aimlessly about the taste of Lucy's blood, that salty flavor of a human I'd never experienced before. The longing I'd felt was different than the longing I had felt with Chad. I compared the two feelings as I opened the door silently.

Little did I know, the soft click of the door had clicked on the werewolf's senses, and his eyes had snapped open.

As I saw the human's body clearly in the darkness, the only light the moonlight pouring in through the windows, I smiled mischievously. I pictured her though the man's eyes, tortured by the cold man and dead, the body mangled and bloody.

I gasped loudly, and my head seemed to clear for only a moment. That human was Lucy- Lucy, my best friend, Lucy. The beautiful girl lay on her side, her hair sprawled about the pillow and her neck clearly exposed as if taunting me. The air settled on my lips and I sighed, her precious blood that I had fought to keep pulsing through her veins calling to me. I growled ferociously, staring at her, feeling as though inside two things were fighting each other- who I was and what I was. I gripped the side of the dresser as I stared, watching her neck move up and down as she breathed and the salty goodness pulsed through her. Something in me snapped, and I shot toward the girl, my senses focused only on the tasty meal which was oblivious to my murderous feelings.

I was grabbed by my torso and pushed against the ground roughly. This caused a soft thud, thanks to the thick carpet. The sweet, almost floral smell filled my nose, blocking me from the human. I immediately lashed out, and the werewolf encountered as if he knew exactly what I was going to do. Chad straddled me, trying to keep me down and quiet as I fought. He sighed as I continued to struggle against him, not being able to hold me fully down. I got one of my legs free. And with that leg I was tossed through the doors and down the stairs. The feeling of weightlessness touched me as I flew through the air and smack down on the couch. Not a second later he was on me, his hand over my mouth and nose and he stared into my eyes.

"Sonny!" He whispered urgently.

I struggled, kicking him hard in the sides with my knees as I tried to break free. I was weak. No blood for the few days was making me weak. As I realized this, I stopped moving and let him stare straight into my eyes. He nodded, finally thinking I was stable. I did not breathe at all, the smell of his hand pulling me back as if I were waking up from some bad dream. I nodded to assure him, and then he grabbed my hand, pulling me out to the back door.

And as he whipped me forward by my hand, it was the extra boost I needed to sprint through the forest and track down the animal I had just plotted. I ran far, far away from him and the juicy, salty, tasty meal I call my best friend.

I was going to change her.

Soon.

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY…!**

**Please review!**


	32. Realization

**I won't try and justify the long gap between updates. Let's just say that my family is going down the drain.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

The water beneath around my feet was the only thing I really felt at the moment. My body was completely full, almost to the point that I felt slushy. I grimaced at the weird feeling of another life within me, the warmness of it making my body heat rise the slightest bit. I breathed deeply, for once enjoying the totally fresh air. No salty smell luring me in. No human obliviously taunting me.

The lake was black in the darkness. My mind immediately responded to the atmosphere- the crisp air, the soft breeze, the cool water- and I thought about my life, and the people in it. I thought about Chad, I thought about Cindy, and I thought about Lucy.

But who I thought about most was Collin.

Honest to goodness, I missed the man. It was, dare I say it with Chad around, lonely without another person like me to converse with. The person I knew could be anywhere in the world right now, and I desperately wished I knew where. The friend I found in him had gone and taken a part of me with him.

That feeling once again coursed through me. The feeling of being lost. The feeling where, at the very second when your realize you're alone or the parent you were walking with disappeared. The jolt of realization and that crippling sensation of fear. Yes, the fear. It seemed to be this constant thing, always nagging on me in the back of my brain. The whole situation had me weakened, and I knew I was practically nothing compared to the people who had me fearful. The people who wanted to kill me.

I missed that feeling I got when I would just walk up to Collin and ask him a question, the answer which was unknown to me at the time suddenly appearing as if he'd known all along I as going to ask that one specific question. And, when I remembered his unique quality of diving into someone's mind, I realized he probably did.

I would turn to Chad for all of my questions. I regret telling him that I would let him come with me. I was incredibly repulsed by the idea, knowing Chad would, of course, be hurt. Or worse, killed in a way in which I'd never known anyone to be killed before.

It wasn't just fear that had me now, it was now a jolt of both sadness and desperation, and my body immediately responded in a way I'd never experienced before I met the blue eyed, blonde wolf. That same wolf that I undeniably, stupidly fell in love with.

Then my thoughts flashed to those who wanted him dead. I didn't know anything about these Malexia people, yet they sounded horrid to my ears, despicable. It was disgusting what I've heard- the only things Chad or Collin allowed me to know. I felt like a child, an outsider, when really I was a vampire who was rejected to know anything about the people who supposedly rule my kind.

From my knowledge of the group, me going to Rome was probably not the best idea I've ever had. In fact, it wasn't even that of an idea, it was something I knew had to be done. And anyone would rather face a problem sooner than later, not wanting it hanging over their heads like a hat, right?

I certainly hope so. Because, if not, my suspicions would be proven when I would eventually face them. Those ideas that haunted my thoughts, my whole being, to the point of nausea and I seriously considered that I would be overwhelmed again and fall into a strange slumber.

I had known it. I had known it all along. That's why, of course, I didn't want Chad with me. That's why I'd wanted to go completely alone. That's why, when I first came to this crazy place, I vowed to stay away from everyone. I didn't think that anyone- especially my blood enemy- would want me to exchange those _vows _with him.

I would never marry Chad. I would never change Lucy. I would never again see Collin.

Because tomorrow night, I was going to die.

**xXx**

"Wow, this is so great." Lucy squealed. I wanted to smile again and tell her I was of course psyched too, but she's been going on for so long that I kind of wanted to hurt her. "Do celebrities always get these surprise vacations, Chad?"

"Of course," He said with a gorgeous smile. "If you're as famous as me, anyways."

"_Riiiiight_," I rolled my eyes.

"I know, it's a good thing I brought a clever disguise." He motioned to his sunglasses and his hat, which he took off, not noticing my sarcasm. "But now I have to have everyone see my gorgeous hair."

Lucy rolled her eyes at that, finally realizing he was getting a little more egotistical with every question she asked.

"This plane is fantastic," She gushed once again, taking out her iPhone and snapping a picture of everything from the fancy cupholders to the window-shielder to the seats themselves. I sat down in my single chair, the soft leather of a first class seat cushioning my tired body. I sunk into the smooth material and sighed, for just one second at ease as I thought about Lucy's happiness and Chad's playful sarcasm. We looked like regular people- something I desperately wished I actually was.

"Sonny," Lucy interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I hummed absentmindedly as I ran my fingers over the material once again.

"Aren't you excited? You seem…bored, or something." She said, her brow knitting together as if she couldn't believe I would be bored coming onto a plane so luxurious.

"Oh, _of course _I'm excited-," _To go die. _"To go to Rome," _The home of the murderers. _"To meet Roman people," _The Malexia. _I rolled my eyes so Lucy couldn't see. "Honestly, Luce, I. Am. _Thrilled."_

A loud squeal of delight reverberated through the plane and into my ear. "Me, too! I wanna meet hot new Roman guys."

"Sonny doesn't." Chad said, giving me a serious look.

Lucy laughed, thinking Chad was kidding as she looked out the window in her own seat. I stared at Chad as he stared at me, both of us knowing that he knew I was being sarcastic with Lucy. He also knew I didn't want to meet any new hot roman guys, because there would be plenty. And they would be hot for one reason and one reason only: They wanted to hunt people like Lucy. My eyes widened in realization.

"Luce," I said quickly. She looked over at my tone. "I don't want you anywhere near any hot roman guys, okay?" I tried to get the point across as clearly as possible.

"Why?" she asked, confused at my serious tone.

"Because," I sighed. I thought about leaving it at that, but a brilliant idea came to my mind. "What would Collin think?'

She blinked. "What do you mean _what would Collin think_?"

I gave her a fake smirk and a raising of my eyebrows which she took as real.

"Oh gosh," She giggled embarrassedly and hid her face a little. "What if he thinks I'm _cheating_ on him? You're right, Sonny, thanks."

I smiled for real this time and leaned back on my chair, sighing. "You're welcome, Luce."

She looked out the window, and that's when I felt a hand on my thigh, and the heat I felt from it warmed my body. I looked at Chad but he wasn't looking back, just at the back of the chair in front of him and his teeth chewing his bottom lip. I put my hand atop his and rubbed it gently for a second before he pulled away, looking out the window. When I saw his shoulder lift and drop again, I knew he was finally realizing it. As was I.

As the plane lifted into the air, that same feeling- the jolt of realization, fear, anxiety, sadness- it crippled through me once again and I leaned back, preparing my self both mentally and physically for what was coming.

**xXx**

**CHAD. **

**xXx**

I looked out the window and watched as the blandness of California passed beneath us, speeding behind me and into my own memories. I knew, somewhere deep in my gut that I was never going to see it again. I knew I was doing, and I knew what Sonny was doing.

She was so sure that she was going to be fine on the outside, but in the inside I couldn't help but think she knew of what was to come. She knew that each second we flew on this plane we were getting closer and closer to our death. I wanted to reach out and touch her again, assuring myself that she was really there, but I kept my hands firmly at my lap.

The one question zipped through me a thousand times, did Sonny think and or know that she would die if she faced the Malexia?

My head swarmed with plenty of thoughts, ideas, worries, and I was finally broken out of my trance when a little light appeared on the screen of my silver cell phone. My heart jumped and for a second I thought I was about to throw it up, as I reached for it. I tried to seem as nonchalant as possible as I turned away from Sonny and Lucy, carefully so that they couldn't see the phone or the expression on my face. Only one person knew the number to this phone and one person only.

_Collin_.

An unfamiliar number flashed on the screen, and I opened the message with one small click of the keyboard. The words echoed in my mind.

**Please, please, please tell me you idiots aren't on a plane right now.**

My eyes widened as many emotions roared within me as I flipped open the phone and typed in a message as quickly as possible, the phone struggling to keep up mith my speedy fingers.

**Sorry to disappoint you. What do you know?**

I waited impatiently for a response. It came seconds after I sent the last one.

**Everything. You dumbass.**

I read it over slowly, wondering how much of _everything _Collin knew. Did he really know…everything? What does that mean? The phone lit up again.

**I've got the fortune teller with me. **

**Don't let your guard down. **

**Ever. **

I read the sentences carefully, over and over until the whole conversation melted into my brain. I closed the phone and slipped it into my pocket.

The fortune teller…

_Cindy_.

Realization hit me the same time as the fear. They know what's going to happen. _Everything. _

And if we can't let our guard down ever…

Then _they_ knew that we were coming.

And now, _they_ were coming for _us_.


	33. Jumbled Reunions and Goodbyes

**Okay…a lot of things have been running through my mind for this chapter, and I'm going to try and make it as good as I've been fantasizing! Seriously- I zoned off during my math quiz because I was thinking about how to describe some really awesome fight scene and before I knew it the bell rang and I had two problems done. And then I just skipped to lunch singing, "Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad!" No, that last part didn't really happen. **** Anywhoo, my fingers really hurt as I'm typing because I was playing my acoustic all day, and now they are really red and they sting! But I love playing my favorite song right now- Secret by Maroon 5!- on it and singing it to my little sister, so I couldn't stop. Urrgghh. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

I found myself gripping the side of my single, luxurious seat as the plane dipped downward. I took a peek out the window and saw scenery much different from the normal California surroundings. Lucy beamed, looking away from the movie she was watching on her iPod to take a glance out the window, too. She giggled and looked back down to finish up her movie. My eyes stayed on her as her lively, tanned skin glowed with excitement and her cheeks lifted with a tight, anxious smile. I wondered what we were going to do with her, and how or even if I could take that blush out of her cheeks and suck the life out of her, leaving her cold and pale. I shook my head as if I were going to rid the thoughts from my mind.

I looked over at Chad, and he was looking up and down the middle aisle with a skeptical eye. He sighed quietly through his nose and refused to look at me. I was curious as to his condition- he's been shaken ever since he'd been playing with his phone, and he hadn't even talked to me since then. His body trembled over and over again, very obviously to me but maybe not to anyone else. His hand gripped his arm rest, just like I had been doing. The way he shook made me wonder if I should cross the aisle and touch him, unsure if anyone on the plane was safe in his presence, but I kept still. Completely, utterly, still.

"Sonny," Lucy's voice literally broke me from my trance, and my hand loosened on the leather. I immediately looked down and hissed to myself when I saw I had left an indentation of my fingers on it. I turned to Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"How come all vampires have accents?"

The question took me by surprise. The feeling was knew to me. It was a good kind of surprise- not surprise as in, oh, Collin's never coming back, or Chad's upset because I won't marry him, or people want to kill me for being in love with the enemy- no, this was a hearty surprise. A surprise that made my spirit lift at Lucy's utterly clueless knowledge of vampires.

"What do you mean?" I actually laughed.

"In all the old movies like the one I was watching, they've got these accents. You know, how they're always getting up out of their coffins and tapping their fingers together as they speak real slow, in those strange accents?"

"They're Romanian." Chad's voice chimed in as he finally looked in our direction. "Their accents are in Italian because the vampires were created in Rome, or first began there."

"Since when is Chad Dylan such an expert in vampires?" Lucy chuckled curiously, surprised at Chad's honest, believable answer.

"A long time," He said, looking straight at me. "And since the vampires were first in Rome and they live for an extremely long time-,"

"They live forever, right?" Lucy said.

"Nothing lasts forever." Chad told her gravely. "Since they live a long time, they're most likely still there."

My body tingled at Chad's words.

"Luce, do you believe in vampires?" I asked her.

She laughed, looking a little shaken from Chad's words. "Um, no, not really."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, I believe in vampire _bats_, but that's pretty much it. It's not possible for something like a vampire to exist."

I nodded, looking at her seriously. "Yeah," I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"What?" She smiled at my upset face. "Did you want them to exist?"

"Trust me, Luce. _No_."

Finally I felt the plane touch the ground. The last strike of fear hit me and I gripped the chair again, not caring that I would most likely destroy it. I took a deep breath, tasting the air and all the humans around me. Chad's smell stood out among the rest, and I savored it on my tongue, feeling desperate as the plane struggled to stop moving. One minute later, we were at a standstill.

"_Thank you for flying with World Skies, and we hope you have a wonderful time…"_

I snorted, not bothering to listen to the rest. I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up quickly. Maybe a little too quickly because Chad gave me a look, which I ignored. Suddenly I was angry at him, finally understanding how wrong I was to allow him to come along. I wanted both Chad and Lucy out of here. But I was too late now.

I swiftly grabbed Lucy's bag for her and she finally stood up. Chad grabbed my one suitcase which had nothing in it but one extra outfit and some other things. My cell phone was in my pocket and I was ready to get off the plane.

"You guys are fast," Lucy said.

I grabbed her arm and got off the plane.

"Have a nice day," The man said as he ushered us out the door.

My senses were on high alert as I walked up the long aisle into the building. Lucy was jogging to keep up with me and Chad kept pace behind us. Chad's current state had rubbed off on me. He knew more than he let on, and I knew it. I should have figured that out earlier. Who was he talking to on that cell phone? What had they told him about what was going to happen, which was what made him so edgy for the plane ride? I gritted my teeth together.

"I have to go potty," Lucy said to me, quietly as so Chad wouldn't hear. Of course he heard.

"I'll go get the suitcases," Chad said, and he immediately began to walk away from us.

"Do you need any help?" Lucy's voice trailed off when he completely ignored her.

"He'll be fine," I told her. Oh, how wrong I was.

I guided her toward the bathrooms as she went on and on about how beautiful the airport was and how excited she was getting and how it made her have to pee even more. I rolled my eyes and pushed her into the bathroom.

"You don't have to go?" she asked.

"Nope, I'll be right out here." No way was I keeping the entrance unguarded.

"Okay," She said quickly as she practically ran in their, only to be greeted with a line and she groaned.

I took deep breaths, my hands at my sides as I sat alone on the bench connected to the wall. The smells in the area were completely normal and sweet as regular people walked by to go do regular things at regular times in regular places. But we were so far from that. I tried to look for something, anything off. I just knew something was off. But, of course, I knew that any smell that belonged to someone like me- a vampire, or maybe even a werewolf- would be drowned in the smell of human blood. No matter what I did or smelled, we would most likely be outnumbered or outsmarted. I was a rookie at everything but combat. I didn't know what kind of signs to look for. The only thing I could do well was make sure no one would hurt Lucy in the bathroom. Being so close to a smell would put me off, right?

Slowly, my mind began to race. So many people walking, hundreds of them, so beautiful, so tasty-looking, so…attractive. I stayed firmly in my seat, refusing to allow myself to even stand.

There was then a hand on my shoulder. It was abnormally hot, and I immediately responded with a furious hiss. I looked up and found myself face to face with a werewolf.

"Shh," He said immediately as he sat next to me. He was wearing casual yet presentable clothes, and I noticed how easily he blended in.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" I hissed angrily. "You better stay out of this."

"You are Chad's business," Jackson said, simply ignoring me. "Chad is our business."

"Our?" I repeated, looking around.

I was currently terrified. If I wasn't even able to sniff out a smell I could recognize such as Jackson, I was hopeless when it came to someone I didn't know or recognize. We were doomed.

"If you think that he was coming alone, you were so wrong."

"How did you know…did he tell you?"

"No." He kept his eye on the people around us, looking out for anything suspicious. "We are connected in a way you will never understand Sonny. We felt him. We felt how scared he was about this…and we knew he'd be with you if he could feel something so strong."

"What does that mean?" I said angrily.

"Keep your voice down, okay? We're being tracked."

"What! How do you know?"

"Just keep looking at me, okay, Sonny? Don't say anything too loudly or move too fast. Don't pull any unnecessary attention toward yourself."

"I haven't been doing that." I denied him.

"Which explains how I found you so easily. Take out your phone and pretend to play with it and just listen to me."

I kept my mouth shut, not in the mood to argue with him anymore, and did what I was told. After all, he had just confirmed my suspicions of my skills being lesser than theirs, so I tried not to become angry.

"I have made out at least five of them in the area that I've covered so far," He said quickly as his fist clenched. I pushed random buttons on the phone. "They are all kind of like cameras. One of those bloodsuckers- no offense- has the power to see through the eyes of several different vampires they have marked. Everything they see, _they _see."

"Those vampires are eyes for the Malexia." I repeated to myself in a whisper.

Jackson continued. "It's easier to make them out if you don't breathe. The breathing throws you off, and it's practically impossible to smell them out. You have to watch for the ones who aren't breathing. Other than that, you're not going to do very well."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him. "Shouldn't we be talking about how to get out of here?"

Finally, he looked over at me. When I looked into his golden brown eyes, I couldn't deny the fact that Jackson really was beautiful. Too attractive that, in fact, he was very noticeable to anyone's eye. And then I realized it, even before he voiced it.

"Oh, Sonny," He sighed, and his lips pulled up into a half-hearted, loving smile that I never thought I'd be getting from Jackson. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at me with an expression that could only be described as a caring, attracted expression. "You're too beautiful not to be noticed by one of them, and same for me." He put his hand over mine, and I looked down at it, and suddenly everything disappeared. I was confused, wondering why in the world Jackson was acting so…different around me when no one was watching. I looked up at him just in time to see his face coming toward mine. My eyes widened and I gasped silently as his lips pressed tenderly against my forehead. I recalled Chad doing this so many times before. Jackson's one arm wrapped around my waist hesitantly and his fingers stroked my right cheek slowly. My lips parted in surprise at the feeling of Jackson so close to me. I wondered how he conjured the nerve to actually be so affectionate toward me, his brother's lover, in public, where Chad could have been easily watching from a distance. I was so blind toward the reason for this scene that I wasn't sure how to respond. I closed my eyes, searching for an acceptable answer, but there was none.

Jackson's lips parted from my skin but his proximity didn't dwindle. He moved even closer to me as his fingers traced my jaw and went down my neck. He put his head down so his eyes could follow my movements as he breathed on my neck.

"What are you doing?" The words were barely audible to anyone, even me, but I was safe to say them because his face was blocking me from everyone's view.

"Don't move." He whispered slowly. His thumb gently caressed my collar bone as he took deep breaths, and I stayed completely still, but remembered to keep breathing so I wouldn't look too still. I wasn't sure if I liked Jackson so close to me. It wasn't the same as it was with Chad, and I felt dizzy with confusion.

"You shouldn't have come here, Sonny." He said, as he began to remove his arm from my waist.

I could hear Lucy apologize to someone in the bathroom, saying she didn't mean to run into them. I listened as she complimented someone's shoes. I heard people discussing the easiest way to the square. I saw a young girl in my peripheral vision drop her toy and quickly bend down to pick it up, accidentally bumping a man walking away. I felt the heat of Jackson's skin on mine even as his arm was off of me, but he kept still otherwise.

He finally looked up again to meet my eyes, and his eyes flickered to my lips for a moment before looking back up at me. At the action, my eyes widened and I gripped my phone too tightly. Should I allow this? Was he doing it for a reason? If so…was the reason really necessary? Was it for our own good, or just for his pleasure? But I didn't get to think any longer because Jackson let out a sigh and his breath brushed my face, before all contact we once held had disappeared off with the werewolf himself.

I was alone on the bench as I turned to watch Jackson walk away in a lock step. I looked around again, watching as a mom struggled to keep her children in check. I watched as a woman who just got off a plane ran into the arms of a man. I listened as two men conversed in front of a television which was tuned to the local news. I watched, I listened, I saw.

That's when I caught sight of long, platinum blonde hair. It tumbled around a perfect, pale face with confused eyes that stared directly at me. The body was perfectly still for too long, and I looked into the hard green eyes of the eighteen year old girl who continued to watch me obviously. I pictured a camera as I stared at her, seeing not only her watching me, but several others as well. This one was a camera. This one was a marked vampire, who was looking directly at me.

My body froze completely as I looked into those cold, hating eyes. I finally stood up, realizing Lucy had been in the bathroom for ten minutes. I began to walk away slowly toward the luggage, looking for Chad. It had been long enough since we got off the plane that all the luggage had been claimed, and Lucy's suitcases were tossed carelessly onto the top of the roller. I grabbed the two suitcases and looked around. Obviously, since the bags were still here, Chad, of course, was not.

A wave of nausea hit me as I walked back toward the bathrooms. Lucy was out by the bench, her eyes searching for me. I looked back to where I had seen the other blonde vampire, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go," I said to her.

"Where's Chad?"

"He got so tired waiting for you that he left without us." I lied quickly.

"What? That was a jerky move." She continued.

There was a flash of jet black hair moving too quickly as a head flashed in our direction. Dark brown eyes stared directly at me and the pale skin matched mine. There were more than I had thought. So many vampires onto us…and I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. Chad was gone, and he knew how to take care of himself in this situation. He was experienced with vampires, as he had recently once again proved on the airplane. But had Chad left because he was at risk of being seen, or already had been seen?

"Sonny?" Lucy repeated.

"Listen to me, Lucy," I said quickly. But then I realized it was not smart to get Lucy riled up. She'd be too obvious. "Chad and I got in a fight."

"What? When?"

The doors were visible to me now, and I stepped onto the escalator. I wanted to walk down them as they moved, but the people us front of us restrained me from doing so. I waited impatiently as the excruciatingly slow escalator moved.

"Just now. He's at the hotel…waiting for us."

"Oh. Um, what did you fight about?"

I searched my brain for an answer as I checked our surroundings again. "What hotel to stay at. He wanted to pick so badly…but I wanted to too, so we got into a big fight. Yeah."

"Oh." She said, and I quickly stepped onto the floor when the stairs disappeared into the ground.

"Yes, so we have to go as quickly as possible so he doesn't decide to leave or something."

"Okay, let's go!" Lucy began to jog through the airport. I groaned and followed.

When she reached the doors safely, I sighed in relief. Lucy hauled down a cab after about three minutes, and in that time I couldn't spot anyone else on our tail. The yellow car turned onto the curb and I whipped the door open and threw in the suitcases, ushering Lucy in. I followed after her.

The amazing smell in the car had me frozen. As soon as I shut the door the car moved, the driver not even bothering to ask me where I needed to go, because I wasn't even sure where. When I looked up at the face of the driver, my eyes widened and I just stared.

"English?" Andrew asked with a stunning, fake Romanian accent.

"Yes." I played along. I remembered Andrew from the many times I had seen all of Chad's pack together. He was the nicer of the group, and I respected him greatly. And now, he was my savior, because it looked like he knew where I needed to go, even when I didn't. I leaned back in my seat, looking at Lucy as she smiled and mouthed, _He's cute!_

"So, how was the flight, ladies?" Andrew asked.

"Wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed. "Even the cabs have fancy cup holders." She sighed and leaned down to take a picture.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked him quietly so Lucy wouldn't hear. "Where am I supposed to go? How do I get to Cha-,"

"Ssshhh," He shushed me quietly.

"What are you doing here? How do I keep Lucy safe?"

He didn't answer, just glared at me through the mirror so I would stop talking. Lucy sat in the seat behind him, still taking photos of everything. I watched as he pulled out a piece of paper from the glove department and a pen from his pocket. He clicked the pen up and wrote something down.

_Reservation: 527. Guarded._

After I nodded slightly to tell him I had in fact seen the words, he crumbled it up and put it in his pocket.

"Here we are." He said as he parked the car on the curb expertly. Lucy practically trampled me as she swung the door open.

"Go ahead in," I called to her. "I have to get some cash." I tossed her the suitcases. "Wait for me and don't talk to anyone until I come inside."

She was confused by the specific directions, but followed them all the same.

"Andrew, what's the plan? Where did Chad go?"

"Get out of the cab, Sonny." He said calmly.

"What? No, you have to help me. Chad isn't with us-,"

"What do you mean?" Andrew finally looked over at me, concern in his wide eyes.

"Chad told us that he was going to get our luggage at the airport," I said as quickly as possible. "And when I went over there to get him after spotting a vampire on our tail, he wasn't there. Where did he-,"

But then Andrew looked forward again and put his hands on the wheel. "Get out of the cab, Sonny."

"What the hell? _Andrew, _I said-,"

"You need to understand, Sonny, you'll have a better chance of surviving if you listen to me. Get the hell outta the car!"

I practically hissed at him, but I was so scared that I didn't say anything. I looked over at Lucy, who was waiting silently in the corner of the hotel as the lady behind the desk stared at her strangely.

"Just tell me this," I said. Andrew growled angrily and gripped the wheel tightly, causing it to bend out of shape. "Is Chad safe? He's safe, right?"

If Andrew heard me, he didn't acknowledge it. I got absolutely no answer.

And that's what scared me the most.

The shock that ran through me momentarily stunned me. I couldn't move a single muscle with all of the thoughts that ran through my mind. Was Chad with them now? If not, was I supposed to know where he was? Tears sprung into my eyes as my hands weakened a bit. I cursed loudly and threw my body against the back of the seat in anger before finally getting out of the cab. I closed the door as softly as I could, which wasn't very soft. I didn't wait until Andrew drove off, just ran inside and ushered Lucy to the front desk.

I didn't wait for her to say anything, because I didn't want to talk about it. I spoke quickly with the lady at the front desk.

"Sonny Monroe?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Your room is ready for you." She handed me two blue cards.

When we made it upstairs to room 527 I opened the door, scared of what I was going to find. But when I opened the door, the only thing that greeted me was the past smell of a familiar werewolf and an empty room.

"This is fantastic!" Lucy squealed as she jumped on the bed.

The smell wasn't Chad's. That was the only thing I registered before I collapsed onto the other bed.

"Alright, Luce. Stay here, okay? I'm gonna go find Chad." I got up.

"Wait, Sonny!" Lucy yelled.

I turned around. "Why are you yelling?"

"Oh, um…I don't know. Listen, I couldn't help but notice…something."

"What is it, Luce?" I asked, wondering why this was so important to her.

"We're not on vacation, are we." She said it simply, so sure and sarcastic that she seemed sad. "We're running away from something in California."

I smiled sadly at her, wondering how in the world she could have seen this. "Don't think of this as running away, Lucy." I put my hand on the doorknob and spoke quietly. "Think of it as running _toward_."

I opened the door, and heard Lucy's words to herself. "Toward what?"

I closed the door on her whisper, because I didn't want to answer. "Toward death."

And I turned on the door and went downstairs, out the doors and onto the street.

A breeze hit me and tons of smells. I didn't breathe. I didn't think. I just walked to the right, down the street and passed the people who didn't know half of my misery. Where was Chad? Why were all the wolves here, and what were they planning, and how could it help Chad if they didn't even know where he was? I sighed, the tears finally spilling over my eyes as I walked into a deserted alleyway in between two buildings and leaned against the wall, eventually sliding onto the dirty ground.

"I told him not to come." I whispered to myself. "I _told _him it wasn't safe."

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. Sitting here isn't going to get Chad to come to me. Sitting here isn't going to solve anything. I shot up and began to walk back into the dimming daylight, when a silhouette stood out against the sunset.

Their blood was obvious to me and I stopped moving, just staring at the person.

"I need you to come with me now, Sonny." A voice whispered slowly, and I couldn't recognize just a breath. I needed this person to actually speak.

The glare of the sun in my eyes made it harder to see the person despite my good vision. I squinted, but kept my hands in front of me, in case I needed them ready.

"What…" I began, but then I studied the silhouette again only to stay clueless. "Where are we going?" I asked and began to walk toward the person.

"We're going _towards._" They said, and when the sun was finally blocked off by the wall of the building. I saw familiar blonde locks and striking eyes. A perfect smile began to grow on the face I stared at. Fear struck me at those words, and I realized that I was being followed since I left the airport. I recognized the familiar blonde girl from the airport.

"Come, Sonny." Her hand reached out toward mine and out of instinct I leaned away. She smiled more carefully now, and I stared into her green eyes, uncertain. "You can trust me."

Her eyes held mine for more than five seconds. Suddenly my body began tingle, and I felt myself becoming stronger with each second I stared into those green eyes. I felt myself growing her power, understanding it and becoming it. I captured her gift and I held her gaze for as long as I could, knowing I would need it if I wanted to survive.

"I know." I said simply. I don't know why those words came out of my mouth, but they had. And I knew, really knew, that I wasn't safe with this woman. She had followed me. She was not someone I could trust, because I could feel the Malexia within her. Or, for a better term, _see _them. I grabbed her hand, understanding now that I needed this person to survive. I needed this girl who wanted to kill me, to bring me to life. She would take me to Chad. She would take me towards love. She would just take me…toward.

"So," I said as she guided me. "Where are we really going?"

"Toward."

"Toward…underground?"

"Hmm." Was her answer.

"So why do I have to come with you?" I continued.

"I am doing you a favor. It's also best for both of us if we keep quiet, you understand."

"No," I laughed sadly. "I don't understand in the slightest."

She didn't respond.

I watched her curiously as I felt my mind switch eyes. Her power was now mine, and I could feel myself watching through someone else's eyes. My brain switched gears and I watched through another person and saw people I didn't recognize. Obviously they were vampires, their pale skin and hungry eyes making it clear. I only caught a glimpse before my mind switched again. _Those vampires are eyes for the Malexia…_the words echoed in my mind. Jackson knew this girl was watching us when he touched me at the airport. He knew what he was doing and he had a reason. Relief coursed through me as I realized that someone knew what they were doing- someone knew half of what was going on.

I watched through someone's eyes as a vampire swarmed a large mass of humans through a dim lit hallway. People were walking slowly toward the vampire and he led them into a dark room. I blinked and began to process yet another scene before I was broken from my trance by the girl.

"Come this way," She opened a door and walked through it, waiting for me to join down the stairway as she ushered for me to close the door. I did so and continued to walk beside her. I then had an idea.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me, and I saw actual concern in her eyes. "What is your name?" I asked her, staring into those eyes as hard as I could.

"Alexyss," She answered confusedly, but continued walking. I kept my hand on her shoulder and felt her power surge from her body into mine. I closed my eyes and focused, controlling the gift as well as I could. The picture came into my mind like a movie and I watched silently as I let Alexyss guide me.

There was Chad, sitting in the corner looking as terrified as ever as his eyes fixed on something. He didn't look harmed, yet he looked exhausted and beaten. There were vampires surrounding him, carefully keeping their distance, their eyes watching something, too. This person's eyes kept glancing at Chad, and that's what I saw. But then the eyes turned to look at a picture projected in midair, bursting from the hands of yet another vampire. The picture was like something I was looking at now. It was almost like a movie within a movie. I was watching someone watch something closely, nad as I focused on the movie in his or her vision, I noticed it looked very similar to where I was going now. I opened my eyes to be greeted with almost complete darkness. The image in front of my own eyes was the same image that was being watched by someone else's eyes.

Alexyss was the one with the power to mark people. And she herself was marked. I was seeing the same thing as the other vampires and Chad because I was next to Alexyss. They were watching and making sure everything went right, that I came down here with her.

That was all it took to make me stop walking.

"What is it, Sonny?" Alexyss asked, and I caught the hint of impatience in her tone.

"I'm confused about something." I said. "Why didn't you advance me at the airport?"

She stared at me with a blank expression. "I did not advance you because there were others around. People were tailing you. The people who wanted to kill you."  
"That's not an appropriate reason. It was necessary then for you to come up to me."

Her fist clenched as she looked at me, and in the other part of my mind I saw my image being projected and viewed by the other vampires and Chad. Yes, I was right, it was Alexyss who was marked.

"I know that you love this dog of yours," She hissed, staring into my eyes. "The one who kissed you at the airport? I didn't want to interrupt your last special moment with the one you love."

I took a step toward her, and she began to walk again. "Where is he? Where is Chad?"

"We do not know," She sighed. Her hand stayed firmly on my arm then, and I knew that she knew I would try to run if she gave too much information.

And at that moment, I really did love Jackson. He had showed me such affection to confuse Alexyss, make her think that he was the one who I had fallen in love with. Alexyss and the other Malexia though that Jackson was Chad. And now, Jackson was no where to be found, when he was the only one they thought they wanted. In reality, they already had Chad, but they didn't care.

"Why do you act like I know I can trust you, when it's obvious you want me dead?" I asked her.

She turned and smiled at me. "It is not I who wants you dead, Sonny. And I know you know that you cannot trust me. It's written in all of your actions."

"Then why are you leading me to them? To the Malexia? And why do they want to keep _Jackson _with them until I get there?"

"We are blood enemies, Sonny. He will die for no reason at all."

I stumbled on my feet, and Alexyss held me up with her one arm as if she were picking up a twig so easily. I listened closely as they echoed through the underground aisle, and I could have sworn I heard another footstep after mine stopped.

I had said too much, and I knew it. But I tried to keep Alexyss unaware of the person who is following us. Someone is back there, and I couldn't smell them. There were so many doors and places to turn and things making humming noises that I could barely make out the noise. I heard the steps coming closer now.

Alexyss stopped moving. Her hand swung around and pinned me to the ground when a loud slapping sound echoed through the place as her hand slapped over my mouth. I kept still, knowing that I could certainly die at this moment if she wanted to kill me.

There were people on our tail, but when our footsteps stopped, so did theirs. Alexyss was not breathing so she could listen harder, but then she looked directly into my eyes as she glared venomously.

"Who did you tell to follow? Who has been on our tail, Sonny?"

She was probably the dumbest person in the world if she thought I could answer with her hand over my mouth.

She kept her hand over my mouth as she stared into my eyes, most likely searching for the answer within them. I kept on switching images in my mind, marked vampires falling prey to my newfound gift. My mind swarmed with the strength I possessed but couldn't process. I recalled doing this once before, blacking out from being overwhelmed in my early stage of being a full vampire. I knew it then. I was weak. I tried to move my face to get her to realize that I wanted to say something. She kept her hand there, and I looked toward the ceiling, waiting for her to get rid of the vampire following us. After a minute of total silence, finally, a gorgeous man came into view and I began to hyperventilate. He kept one of his hands on one wall and his feet on the other, using his strength to keep him walking along the ceiling. The startling, dark green eyes looked directly into mine as he smiled at me. My eyes widened in relief and terror when Collin winked at me and Alexyss looked up at the ceiling. I watched in horror as Collin pushed down from the ceiling and flung onto Alexyss. I gasped at the extra weight suddenly added to my body and closed my eyes immediately when Collin's hand went to her head, and I sickening snap echoed throughout the alley and I felt Alexyss's weight being thrown off me.

His hands were on me then. "Sonny." Collin whispered urgently. "Sonny, are you alright?"

When I finally willed the courage to speak, I said, "She was marked. They know she's dead now. They know you're here."

"I know. Sssshh," He put his hand on my chest as if that would cure my trembling body. I put my hands on his chest, not sure if he was really there or not. When I finally processed that he was in fact there with me, I flung myself onto him.

"Thank God you're okay!" I whisper-screamed.

His arms wrapped around my shaking body. "We have to go now, Sonny, as much as I hate to break up this touching reunion."

"Right." I said, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"Let's go. They're onto us."

"But they have…him." I said with wide eyes.

"He'll be fine. He's a big boy."

"But he's surrounded. He's trapped. We have to help him, now."

Collin sighed. "I saw him through her," He motioned to the headless corpse of the lost vampire. "They won't hurt him."

"Do you think…" I began, as Collin pulled me back through the darkness by my waist.

"Sonny," Collin sighed, looking back at me with desperate eyes. "We're two levels underground. We'll talk later, okay?"

I looked into his eyes for a moment, willing to capture his power so I could know what was going through his mind. Realizing this, Collin turned away quickly and shook his head.

"I don't want you to know what I'm thinking." He whispered.

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head back toward me. I looked into his eyes long enough to finally feel myself process his train of thought. I felt my mind partially go to Collin, and I felt myself in his place. He felt anxious at this moment, impatient. But then I understood the way he felt with my hand on his cheek, and then I felt the attraction that coursed through him at my proximity. I processed his feelings with his arm around my body, and I heard him thinking how he wanted to pull me closer. There was a pull between us as I realized this. I blinked, finally coming back to reality and I stared up at his nervous expression. This wasn't possible, was it? This couldn't be happening.

"I think I'm messing something up," I told him. "I just-for some reason…I think I'm reading you wrong."

He blinked and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist protectively. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his as he stared back at me.

"You weren't reading anything wrong, Sonny."

The first thing I felt was terror. I couldn't feel what was to come next, because Collin's face was moving toward mine, and I felt myself allowing it. I was hesitant, and I had missed Collin so much that I was confusing my friendship with him for something more…right? I didn't know who was safe and who was not, and I wanted him to know I cared before he could be gone.

Before he could come any closer to my lips or I to his, the floor above us practically shattered and I felt myself being shoved away from Collin and into the wall opposite him. Stones fell onto the ground and dozens of vampires were converging on the both of us. I got a good kick on a couple of them, but I was so outnumbered that eventually someone's hand was over my face, and the world around me seemed to disappear. My body fell limp and someone screamed my name, but it was too late. My body fell into unconsciousness.

**xXx**

** WHOA. **

** Anything you didn't understand? PM me and I'll make sure to clear it up for you- this chapter was kind of jumbled.**

** REVIEW, PLEASE :D**


End file.
